Half Of My Heart
by XoXoNiLeY2010
Summary: LoveHurtFame rewritten and mixed with a new plot! The aftermath of a tragedy causes two lovers to part. Follow them as they meet again five years later when her best friend and his brother are set to get married! *rating has changed to M*
1. Trailer

**Hello peeps! I really need you guys' opinion for this idea I have... I basically want to rewrite Love Hurt Fame and do some changes... okay, maybe a lot of changes. Hahaha.**

**First of all, I wanted to make the story a little more mature... Which means they will be 24 years old instead of 19. What do you guys think? Instead of meeting at Emily's birthday party, Niley will see each other during the wedding preparations. I will be using some scenes and ideas from the old plot but I think quite a bit will change... I'm not sure yet.**

**Second of all I wanted to know if you guys liked Jemily or wanted to see someone else with Joe? I wrote Jemi in two of my other stories so I was thinking maybe Jelena? Or Jaylor? I really don't know which one to pick and would love you guys to tell me who you'd like to see with Joe. **

**Niley will be the main couple of course! With just a hint of Jelena/Jemi/Jaylor (whichever you decide)... **

* * *

**Here's a little preview of what I was thinking of writing**

_**They were lovers until tragedy strikes and she becomes a whole new person**_

_Shows Miley sketching her new clothing line instead of singing her heart out like the amazing, talented performer she was._

_**Love wasn't enough to hold them together**_

_Shows Miley pushing Nick away:_

"_I don't need you! So if I'm such a burden to you then go! Go with your brothers and do what you love! Nobody asked you to treat me like a charity case!" _

_**Five years later, they meet again**_

_Shows Miley freezing up as she hears __**his**__ voice. Nick Gray was standing in her living room... five years after they had said their last goodbyes._

_**Her best friend and his brother were getting married and Nick and Miley were forced to work together on the wedding plans**_

_Shows Nick and Miley helping Joe pick out a suite for his wedding as they teased each other and laughed like old times_

_**What happens when they cannot look pass the love they once shared? What happens when closure is needed to soothe their bleeding hearts?**_

_Shows Nick demanding explanations to a broken Miley:_

"_Why did you turn your back on your acting and singing career? Why won't you let me in?"_

_

* * *

  
_

**That was a very quick preview to see what you guys think and whether I should write it or not... let me know!!**

**Xoxo**

**P.S This story will be rate T or maybe M without full *cough* descriptions *cough* lol**


	2. Intro

**Here's a short intro type thing, I hope you guys will like it – crossing my fingers over here!**

**Other couple chosen: Jaylor! I know all of you won't agree with this choice but I can't please everybody now, can I? Lol. Jaylor just got the most votes so Jaylor it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 1: _Intro_**

The wind blew my hair as I stepped out of the building where I worked as a Haute Couture Designer. It was a Friday afternoon in late January and I had taken the afternoon off work to help Taylor, my best friend, prepare her engagement party. That's right, she was getting married in just a few months! It was hard to believe that her and Joe – yes she was getting married to Joe! – had seen past their differences and had accepted that they were going against faith by not being together. After a long winding road of hurt, they had realised how much their love could survive if given a chance. The imperfections of their relationship was what made them seem so real, so realistic; they were a real life story book unravelling before our eyes.

I headed towards the parking lot where my black Alfa Berra was parked and climbed into the cold vehicle, turning on the motor in search of heat. I was heading to Taylor's apartment – or should I say one of the many apartments she owned across the country? – near Central Park.

Cruising down the large, crowded avenues of New York, I let my mind wander to the happenings of the next few days. Joe would be flying in the next day to help with the last minute preparations for the party that would take place that night itself. He had been away on business, recruiting new talents for the label he and his older brother, Kevin, owned. The 27 and 29 year old Gray brothers had slowly retracted themselves from the band, leaving Nick to pursue his dreams solo. Although the two eldest Gray involved themselves fully in their newfound passion - producing and writing music for hot new talents - they were always present to support their wife/fiancée, spending as much as time as they could with their family and friends. That would explain why I was still close to the Gray family; there was never a weekend without Kevin, Danielle, Joe and Taylor calling to include me in their plans. There were weekends when the five of us would drive down to New Jersey to spend time with Mama and Papa Gray, eating Denise's wonderful home cooked meals. It was quite a change from our disastrous eating habits, the lack of time and motivation to cook had turned us into fast food and junk food fanatics.

"Miley! Thank god, you're a lifesaver!" My best friend cried as soon as she spotted me in the doorway of her apartment. A soft chuckle escaped my lips as she embraced my small body in hers, crushing my bones in the process.

"Tay!" I cried out, laughing at her antics. "Calm down, woman. Everything's gonna be just fine, Joe will love the party. I promise." I steadied her shaking shoulders with my hands, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "Now take a breath." I ordered, a smile never leaving my face.

"Don't you even start laughing at me." She warned, sending me a playful glare as we entered the spacious living room.

"Sorry." I apologised with a fake smile, earning another glare from my all time best friend. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"I haven't checked with the caterer yet..." She started, reading through a list that was lying on the glass coffee table.

"I can do that. I know the menu." I grinned as she nodded gratefully. "What else?" I questioned as I took my phone out of my handbag, scrolling through my contacts.

"Guest list... I can't remember the total number of guests." She admitted.

"Tay!" I shook my head at her. "That's the first thing you should know before calling the caterer!"

"Right." She agreed. "They all answered by e-mail..."

"Give me your computer, I'll look through your emails and jolt down the guest list." I sighed, a headache already overpowering my brain as I thought of the long, tedious work awaiting me.

"Like I said... you're a life saver." She wrapped her arms around me in a loose hug this time, giving me enough space to breathe. This girl was sure... something.

"Alright, work time." I opened the laptop she had set on my thighs, looking through her inbox.

One hour later and a hundred guests later, I was still going through e-mails, scanning the lines for an answer.

"Demi's coming?" I looked up at Taylor who had just finished talking to the party decorator.

"Yeah, she said she wouldn't miss this for the world." Taylor smiled back at me. "She's pretty excited to see you, you know." She added casually, eyeing my reaction.

"Yeah, it's been a while." I swallowed hard. It had been almost two years since we had seen each other... We had always been close even though I had become quite an anti social person but for my really close friends who had never seemed to give up on me. I had declined all her invitations to concerts, movie premieres, pretty much anything that would put me in the spotlight and even though she would never admit it, I knew she resented me for not being able to support her the way she deserved. She had been understanding in the beginning, stopping by every time she was in town but as time passed and as her acting career took off, she hadn't been able to continue the routine we had become accustomed to.

"Mile, it will be fine." Taylor reassured me, sensing the discomfort I felt as I thought of all the people I would be forced to see at the party... people I hadn't seen in years.

"Yeah I know." I gave her a small smile, trying hard to ignore the nervousness forming inside me.

My attention went back to the 15' inch screen before me as I scrolled through another batch of e-mails, my heart pumping faster as I opened one from a certain Nick Gray.

_Hey Tay!_

_Thank you so much for the invite! No need to mention that Joe has been talking about it nonstop ever since you decided to give the party! He's really excited, Tay. Thought you might wanna know that if you didn't already ;)_

_I am so sorry to say that I won't be able to make it... I have a concert on that night and believe me, I did everything in my power to postpone it but the label doesn't seem to take me seriously these days when I say I want some time off._

_I will definitely fly to New Jersey sometime soon to visit mom and dad and hope to be able to see you then._

_I wish the both of you all the best,_

_With all my love,_

_Nick_

Without my noticing, a layer of tears had gathered at the brim of my eyes, making it hard for me to see clearly. His short message, though short, was beyond sweet and the honesty behind it was heart warming. It was hard to believe that fame hadn't changed him one bit... though more mature, he sounded exactly like the Nicholas I had once known and loved. Over five years earlier...

**Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback, you guys are AMAZING! I'm really motivated to write this cause all of you are so supportive!**

**xoxo**


	3. The Climb

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 2: _The Climb_**

I groaned at the loud ringtone echoing through my bedroom, waking me up from my peaceful slumber. Rolling over, I peeked through one eye and spotted the buzzing device on my nightstand.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the mouth piece.

"Miley where are you! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" A stressed out Taylor exclaimed.

"What time is it?" I sat up, blinking a few times at the harsh light penetrating through the blinds. "I'm so sorry Tay, I didn't hear my alarm." I apologised, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed before making my way to the bathroom.

"It's fine, Miles. Sorry I'm so stressed." She sighed. "Joe's coming in soon and I just want everything to be ready by then."

"And it will be, Tay. Just calm down, I'll be over in 20." I promised.

"Thank you." She exclaimed gratefully. "Meet me at the club the party is going to be held at." She instructed me. "To check on decorations." She added.

"See you soon." I pressed end call and lifted my head to look at myself in the mirror. I looked... tired. Actually, I looked a lot worse than that, I looked like I had had the worst night ever, which wasn't far from the truth.

After reading the e-mail Nick had sent Taylor the previous afternoon, I had finished up the guest list and had made the necessary calls to the caterer, making sure everything was in order. Reading Nick's message had opened an old wound, causing me to hide in my shell for the rest of the evening and night. Claiming I had a headache, I had left Taylor's apartment to find shelter in my empty condo, the only comforting company being old re-runs of the 70s show and a tub of ice cream. I didn't know how long I spent curled up on the couch, my mind on overdrive as I thought of my past: my singing and acting career, Nick... my father. Tears had gathered in my eyes at the thought of my deceased father, taken from the world so brutally and unfairly, leaving me broken.

Almost six years later, I was still in the same place. Depression. I hadn't gone through the 5 stages of grief like everybody else did... No... Six years later I was stuck on the fourth stage, unable to accept that he was gone from this world, unable to believe that it was his time to go.

My attempt to make myself presentable and hide the bags beneath my eyes was useless; I looked like I hadn't slept in days. Giving up, I grabbed a small carton of orange juice and headed for the front door, slipping on my coat as I exited the apartment.

Twenty one minutes later I was turning off the engine of my car and hurrying across the parking lot to enter the popular club downtown. Taylor welcomed me with a relieved smile, her arms wrapping around my coat covered shoulders.

"Thank god you're here." She whispered, pulling away just enough to take in my tired features. "Mi..."

"I'm fine." I cut her off, offering her the best smile I could muster. She shook her head lightly, letting me know we would talk about this later. I groaned inwardly, wanting nothing more than to forget the sweet e-mail I had read the night before, reminding me of the boy I had once loved _completely_. "Whoa, this place looks amazing!" I quickly changed the subject as we stepped further into the renowned club. The place had been decorated with balloons and a variety of party materials, making the large oval room look transformed.

"Yeah they did an amazing job on the decorations." Taylor agreed, smiling widely as she took in her surroundings. "I can't believe I'm getting married!" She squealed. She had somehow managed to let the stress fade away and let the excitement take over, I couldn't help but join in, smiling and laughing as we spun each other around on the dance floor which would be packed that night.

"It was about time! 27 years old Tay, I thought you would be married as soon as you were 21." I teased, remembering the happy times she had with Joe throughout the years.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way. The fact that we lost each other at one point and then found our way back to one another... it just made us so much more grateful for what we have... it really made us grow up and focus on our priorities." She admitted, a wide smile never leaving her glowing face.

"I'm really happy for you, Tay. You deserve all the happiness you can get."

"Thanks, baby M." She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug as we giggled at the nickname she had given me. She had always been like the older sister I didn't have... always there to support me and help me at my worst as well as at my best times **(Miley doesn't have any brothers or sisters in this story).**

"Miles?" Taylor's voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Mmm?"

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" I smiled at her concern.

"I'll be fine." I reassured her, hoping she would accept my response without another word. Unfortunately...

"Mi... Don't you dare lie to me!" She shook her head disapprovingly. "Just know Kev, Dani, Joe and I are here for you, alright? Any time you want to take a breath of fresh air or talk... you come to us, okay? Promise me." I sighed in defeat, knowing that I would give in to her.

"I promise."

"Another thing..." She started. I groaned exaggeratedly, earning a mock glare on her part. However we soon became serious as she spoke the one name that still made my insides twist: "Nick..." I dropped my gaze to the floor, fighting the sad expression I knew would appear on my face. "He isn't coming tonight... but he will be coming to town soon to help out with the wedding details and all. Do you think you will be okay? You haven't seen him-"

"In five years, I know that Taylor." I snapped, my emotions getting the better of me. "Sorry." I sighed as she looked at me with a sympathetic expression. "I don't know why I get so defensive whenever somebody brings up his name and thinks that I'm not going to be okay with seeing him. It's time to move on, I'll be happy to see him whenever he does come." I said slowly, unsure of whether I was lying or not. I knew there was a hint of truth in my words... a part of me did want to see him. But would I really be okay with seeing him? Would I be able to face him after the painful good bye that had taken place 5 years earlier? I pushed all the questions to the back of my mind and focused my attention on Taylor who was nodding her head.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed..." She smiled apologetically. "I just want to make sure you're okay, Mi."

"I know... Thank you." I gave her a one arm hug as we exited the club together, ready to get on with the last minute preparations.

**Nick's POV** (hehehe thought I'd try it out ;) )

I let out a frustrated groan as I watched Joe getting into the SUV taking him to the airport. Remind me why I was staying in my depressing LA home when I could be reuniting with my family for my brother's engagement party? Oh right, because I had a concert tonight!

When had I let my career keep me from my loved ones? When had I let the record label and managers rule me like they owned me? I was no longer creating the music I wanted to but rather creating music the label expected me to produce. My inspiration was close to none, something that I had never experienced before. I had always had a message to convey to my fans, whether it was about life in general, dreams, love, family... I _always_ had something to say. But that was _then..._ when I still had _her_ in my life.

"Hello?" I answered my ringing phone.

"Nick, we had to cancel tonight's concert because your life was threatened." My manager's informed me.

"_Again_? The fans are going to freak." I let out a sad sigh.

"We'll re-schedule it." He promised before saying a quick goodbye. It had been the third concert we had to cancel in the past few weeks because of threats... Every threat had to be taken seriously even if it was improbable for them to be carried out. It was a security measure I had become accustomed to.

Kicking my shoes off my feet, I lied down on the sofa, propping my legs over a large pillow to elevate them. No need to mention my muscles were aching from all the performing.

It was only then that I realised nothing was standing in the way anymore... I would be able to attend my brother's engagement party! Jumping off the couch, I placed a call to the airline, booking a flight for that afternoon. Maybe this was all I needed... going back home, spending time with my family. I had barely noticed how much I had neglected them over the past few years... it seemed like the only excuse I had for not going back home was because I was too busy getting lost in my work. Too busy trying to forget the past and the pain that came along with losing a person that was so close to my heart.

**Miley's pov**

I clasped my hands together to hide the fact that they were trembling. I was nervous. I, Miley Ray Stewart, worldly renowned designer and ex actress/singer was nervous over reuniting with someone I had once called my best friend. I didn't have much time to question my strength to face my past because Demi's cab had just pulled up in front of Taylor's apartment. Here we go...

"Miley!" A wide smile graced the beautiful, more mature face of the 24 year old actress and singer. I couldn't help but notice how much the years of maturity complimented her appearance.

"Demi!" I squeaked out, my eyes watering at the simple sight of her. Without a second thought, we wrapped our arms around each other, happier than ever to reunite. She was truly... one of my best friends. I thought I had lost the friendship and the closeness we had experienced in the past... looks like she didn't agree with that because she pulled away just enough for us to lock eyes and communicate silently. We were still the best of friends, I knew that for sure in that moment.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I gushed, smiling through my glazed eyes.

"Aw baby M, I missed you so much!" She laughed at our dramatic yet spontaneous and sincere reunion. "Don't even think of apologising..." She whispered in my ear, chuckling at my shocked expression. "I know you feel bad about not coming to LA..." She explained slowly. "But never in a million years will I hold it against you, M. I understand you need to do your things in your own time."

"That's just the thing, Dee. My own time? It's been more than 5 years since he... left this world." I swallowed hard. "If I keep listening to myself things will never get better." I admitted in shame. It was hard to believe I had resumed my feelings in one sentence but what surprised me the most is that I was able to talk about it. I had managed to voice my feelings and refer to my father without breaking down.

"You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for..." She sighed. Her look challenged me to say otherwise but I chose to remain quiet, knowing that I wouldn't win this battle. She could be stubborn as a mule sometimes. Laughing lightly, I hooked my arms through hers and proceeded to tell her all the last gossip, leaving out Nick's e-mail and the turmoil that it had caused within me, opening up old wounds like a knife cutting through a chocolate cake.

"I can't believe you're wearing a one of a kind MS (Miley Stewart)!" I exclaimed, looking over her dark, woollen dress with a critical eye. It was one of my first designs, the ones that had brought me to the top of the fashion business.

"Shut up, this is my favourite winter dress." She giggled, modelling the dress for me.

"Okay girls, I know you have a lot to catch up on but you have all the time in the world to do that... right now I need my dress to be let out!" Taylor exclaimed as she strutted into the room, her dress clinging tightly to her curves.

"What happened Tay?" My jaw dropped as I saw my skinny friend had rounded up her forms. "You gained weight!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands excitedly. It was no secret that she had always been to skinny in my opinion. Her stern glare had me giggling, sticking my tongue out at her playfully.

"Good thing your best friend knows her way with needles and thread, huh?" I joked, earning a mock laugh from the bride to be.

"Why you chose to wear one of my designs is beyond me." I pouted, my critical eye scanning the silk light blue dress for imperfections. "Not much has to be done Tay, I just need to let it out a bit on the sides and it should be fine." I explained, checking to see if there was enough material to let out at the seam. "Perfect."

"Thank you, you're the best." Taylor smiled, giving me a fat kiss on my cheek to which I grimaced. Faking disgust, I wiped the slobber off my face. "I could have done without that, thank you!" The round of laughter that possessed us in that moment felt good. Really good. I felt... happy. Really happy to have my friend back, celebrating our other best friend's engagement. Life was looking up again and a smile never left my face in the moments I had with the two.

**I was expecting more reviews than I got considering how many I got just on the trailer... but I thought those who did review deserved an update!! So this is for you guys, I know this is kinda boring but that's gonna change very soon I hope!**

**This chapter is like a filler, waiting for things to happen!! So just keep reading and I promise you won't be let down!!!**

**xoxo**


	4. Meet Me Halfway

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 3: _Meet Me Halfway_**

"Girls! We gotta head to my apartment if we want to be ready in time!" I caught Taylor, Demi and Danielle's attention as they chatted away with Joe and Kevin. I was still working on Taylor's dress in the far corner of Kevin and Danielle's house, undoing the last seam of the silky material. Looking down at my watch I realised the makeup artist and hair dresser would reach my apartment before we did. I pushed the girls, hurrying them up so we could make it on time without stressing, something we were way too used to doing.

I smiled to myself as I watched the quick exchange between the newly engaged couple, their glowing smiles radiating off of them. Joe whispered something that had Taylor giggling, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks as she held onto him, arms circled around his neck. Groaning dramatically, I urged them to move fast tugging on Taylor's arms as we exited the New York townhouse. I rolled my eyes as Joe held her back to give her a proper kiss goodbye while Danielle giggled besides me at the sight in front of us.

"You'll have plenty of time to do that when you'll be married, don't get yourselves too bored too quick." I teased, sticking out my tongue to a mock horrified Joe. The kiss had lasted a few seconds too long for my liking, if there was something to know about me is that I hated being late. For anything and everything.

"Goodbye Joe." I smirked as he shot me a glare.

"You're just jealous." He huffed, clearly not liking the fact that I was taking his fiancée away from him for the time being.

"Suck it up, boy." I ruffled his hair, earning another glare from the 27 year old male I liked to call my big brother and best friend. He had been nothing but from the second I had met him and the bond we shared had always held us close together, in good times as well as in bad ones. I could rely on him just as much as I could rely on Taylor and for that I was grateful. I also enjoyed the protectiveness he showed when it came to me, staring down any ill intentioned guy, as if daring them to make a move on me.

"Set a date yet?" Demi's voice brought me out of my thoughts. We had just entered my large condo accompanied by the two stylists waiting to work their magic. Grabbing Taylor by her shoulders I stirred her towards a low stool in front of a mirror, motioning for the hair stylist to start on her. After all, tonight was her night, she would be in the spotlight, expecting to look nothing less but gorgeous. Hollywood's stars still had that big weight on their shoulder, no matter where they went or what they did. Tonight was no different.

"I'm really into the long engagement thing..." Taylor joked. "Just planning this little party exhausted me, I don't want to think what it would be like to plan a wedding."

"That's why you have us!" I smiled, knowing that I would love nothing more than to help my best friends plan their wedding.

"You could also get a wedding planner." Danielle suggested, smiling at the memory of her own fairytale wedding.

"That could work." Taylor agreed, smiling in relief. I knew that she wanted nothing more than to marry Joe, and no matter how many times she said she wanted to take her time, I knew she was more than eager, if not very impatient. We shared a knowing glance and she blushed at the sight of my smirk. I was right!

"Which season? I've always dreamt of a spring wedding." Demi carried on, knowing as well as we did that the couple didn't want a long engagement like they claimed.

"Me too." Taylor smiled, eyeing her reflection in the mirror. A few of her blond curls had been pulled up on the top of her head while the hair dresser worked on the rest of her golden mane.

"It's settled then. You're getting married in spring!" I smirked, growing excited at the thought of the bright sun shining down on the happy couple as they exited the Church, married.

"Doesn't Joe get a say in all of this?" Taylor giggled.

"We all know Joe can't wait." Danielle cut in, knowing fully well how much her brother in law was in love with one of her closest friends.

"Which one of you too is next?" Taylor smirked at Demi and I, huddled on the couch nearby, watching the two older girls being all made up.

"Next?" I raised my eyebrows, confused by her question.

"She's asking which one of you will be hitched first." Danielle explained, wearing a similar smirk to Taylor's. I groaned.

"We don't even have a guy, don't even talk about marriage." Demi sighed dramatically.

"Aw Dems, you know your guy is right in front of you!" I teased, referring to her co-star.

"What? Who?" She rolled her eyes as realisation hit her. "Nico? Never in hell." We all laughed at her disgusted expression. It was no secret the boy had turned gay in his later years **(LOL. No offense to the guy playing Nico in Sonny with a chance. I just couldn't think of anybody. Haha. Sorry :P) **

"We need to set you girls up." Taylor grinned triumphantly. "Dani, what do you think of Derek and Cooper?"

My eyes shot wide at the mention of Taylor's cousins.

"No offense Tay... but NO. Like Demi said, no way in hell."

"Aw what's wrong, Miles? Don't like cocky guys?" The two brothers were known to be a nuisance, pulling off the worst pranks to anybody who got close to them. They were an... interesting pair to put it mildly. But we all loved them but they were just... like I said, an interesting pair. Demi giggled from beside my seat, most probably imagining me with one of them. I bumped my shoulder into hers, glaring playfully.

"Why isn't Nick coming tonight?" Demi addressed Taylor. My ears perked up at the mention of _his_ name, curiosity getting the better of me.

"He has a concert in LA." Taylor frowned. "You can't even imagine how upset Denise, Paul and Joe were..." She added the last sentence, scanning her nails with a critical eye. I remained quiet as the three girls continued to talk, drinking in all what they said about _him_.

"Yeah he hasn't visited in so long, always working... never taking time off to come see his family." Danielle added, her eyes landing on me.

"He's been working way too hard." Demi agreed. "I tried to convince him to take a few days off and fly out here... claims that he can't turn his back on all the opportunities falling on his lap." So that was settled, Demi and Nick were still close. I had always known they were friends but had been under the impression that their friendship had somewhat died down after our breakup. Taylor eyed me as we traded seats, the hair stylist starting on my thick auburn hair. I gave her a reassuring smile in return to her worried glance. She was always so thoughtful, making sure talking about Nick didn't unsettle me. She was probably the only one who knew that our past was a sore subject and the fact that we hadn't seen each other ever since and the fact that we had completely lost contact didn't help matters. Every relationship needs its closure, and ours never had one, thereby preventing me from moving on – or so I liked to think.

Two hours and thirty minutes later, all four of us piled out of the limo that had come to a halt in front of the entrance of the club. Although security was tight we spotted a small crowd trying to get a glimpse of the celebrity couple who was on every magazine. Taylor wrapped her arm around my waist as we entered the building together, smiling widely as cheers erupted from the crowd of guests. Joe was with us in moment, pulling his fiancée away from me. I winked at him as I 'handed' her to him. Demi found my hand as we squeezed through the crowd, making our way to the drink table.

"Whoa, this is worse than a Hollywood party." Demi giggled from beside me.

"Tell me about it." I laughed. The place was packed, it was no secret the couple had a wide circle of friends and family and their popularity only seemed to increase in their personal as well as their professional life.

"Miley!" A loud, unmistakable voice resounded behind me. I turned around on my heels to spot Cody Ryan, a sincere, warm smile adorning his lips. I hadn't seen him since the shooting of the last season of Hannah Montana... almost 8 years earlier. We had always kept contact, texting and e-mailing each other every now and then. He was one of only 'Hollywood people' I had kept close contact with.

"Hey!!" Smiling widely, I wrapped my arms around his broad frame, letting him know I had missed him. He hugged me back tightly.

"Gosh I've missed you!" He exclaimed, a smile never leaving his face. "So how's the new fashion figure?" He teased, referring to my success in the designing world. We exchanged stories, catching up like the old friends we were. I had soon made my way around the crowd of guests, greeting the people I once knew. I felt like I was taking a trip back into the past... I was thrilled and completely overwhelmed at the same time. And as if to push me over the edge I spotted _him_. He was staring intently at me, his eyes sparkling under the disco lights and a small smile tugging at his lips.

**Nick's pov**

_The pictures in all the fashion magazines did not do justice to her beauty_ was my first thought when I spotted her amidst the sea of people celebrating my brother's engagement. Her pale creamy coloured dress contrasted with her caramel coloured skin. How she managed to be tanned at this time of the year was beyond me... but again, she was a fashion icon, she couldn't afford to look nothing less than perfect. I was pulled out of my thoughts when our eyes met... the beautiful sparkly blue eyes were staring back at me, a slight sign of a smile appearing in them as they held my gaze.

Without another thought, I eliminated the space between us, taking quick strides to meet her. She seemed to have the same thought because we met halfway, wearing similar grins. The five years spent apart seem to vanish into thin air, making it appear like we had never spent a second apart. We pulled each other in the most meaningful hug, holding each other tightly. Gosh had I missed her...

**Miley's pov**

Letting my body overrule my thoughts, I walked towards him, forgetting all about the heartache of the past. I wrapped my arms around him in a warm hug, bringing him close to me as we held each other.

**Honestly, this didn't come out like I wanted it too... :(**

**I had envisioned something a lot bigger, a big moment when they reunited but I just couldn't put my thoughts on paper. Very frustrating, trust me. I hope you guys like this anyways, please let me know what you thought!!!**

**xoxo**


	5. Bad Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 4**

**Miley's pov**

I swallowed thickly as a rush of emotions ran through me, making my whole body tremble. Pulling away, I flashed him what was probably the widest and most sincere smile that had appeared on my face since... well in a very very long time.

"I thought you had a concert tonight..." I let the sentence hang in the air, waiting for an explanation.

"Well apparently somebody wants me dead, so it was cancelled." The sarcasm in his voice did not go unnoticed by me and neither did his playful demeanour.

"Remind me to thank whoever that was!" I giggled at his mock hurt expression, his fist clutching at his heart for illustration.

"It's good to see you, Miley." He smiled genuinely. "You look amazing." He added, a deep blush covering his cheeks. Did he just...? Yes, yes, Nick Gray blushed!

"You look good too." I reciprocated, my smile widening at the sight of his shy smile. International artist Nick Gray was still shy... who would have guessed? I laughed to myself, my silly thoughts were always the ones to ruin 'moments'.

"Nick!" Joe's loud voice rang through my ears as he sneaked up on us from behind, his arm wrapping itself around my waist.

"Geez Joe, do you really want to pop my eardrum? I'm going to end up deaf by the age of the 30 if you continue like this." I huffed, glaring at his innocent smile. Nick laughed at our antics, shaking his head as a shadow of a smirk crossed his handsome features. He was obviously pleased that Joe and I hadn't lost our friendship when he and I had... gone our separate ways.

"I'll let you brothers have a proper reunion." I teased, patting both of them on their shoulders as they playfully glared at me. If there was one thing the Gray brothers did not like it was when I teased them about their closeness. Truthfully, I loved how close they were, it was amazing to watch them help and comfort each other. It was one of those thing that had me smiling wide; seeing them hug each other in public was admirable in my opinion. Most guys I knew would never show any affection to their brothers, or guy friends in public.

I headed towards the group of girls that had gathered on the dance floor and made my way to Taylor's side. Gently grabbing her hand, I spun her around, giggling uncontrollably as we lost our balance and crashed into Kevin and Danielle. The couple glared at us as they helped us gain our balance but were soon unable to keep themselves from laughing at our contagious giggles.

"So...?" Taylor narrowed her eyes at me as soon as we had stopped dancing to Lady G's Bad Romance.

"So?" I turned my gaze away from her, pretending that I did not know what she was asking me about.

"So? You just saw Nick and you guys hugged. Any dark secrets you need to reveal to me?" She bumped her hips against mine, this time making me crash right into Nick. I groaned as I slipped on my heel and twisted my ankle out of its socket.

"Oh my goodness, Miles! I'm so sorry." Taylor's distressed voice was heard.

"Are you okay, Miley?" Nick's concerned brown eyes bore into mine as he helped me stand straight again.

"I don't know if I can walk on it..." I admitted, wincing as I tried to stand on my two feet.

"Miles..." Taylor wrapped her arm around my waist, telling me to lean on her. "I'm so sorry." She repeated.

"Tay, it's okay. It was an accident. You know how much of a klutz I can be!" I laughed lightly, ignoring the throbbing pain that was shooting up my leg.

"Here, Tay, let me." Before I could react, Nick had scooped me up in his arms and was taking me to the nearest couch.

"I can walk!" I protested. I gulped as his hands gripped my thighs harder, squeezing them reassuringly. His brown curls dropped in his face as he looked down at me, smiling apologetically.

"Here, Nick let's take her to the back, there's a fridge we can get ice from." Taylor ushered us towards the back of the club.

"Will you guys stop fussing? I'm fine!" I tried to protest again, in vain might I add. Bending over, Nick placed me on the red leather couch, making sure I was comfortable.

"I'm fine." I growled, upset at the fact that the attention was on me... It was Joe and Taylor's night, definitely not mine!

"Geez someone doesn't like to be taken care of." Nick teased from beside me. My sour mood changed the second I noticed his adorable smirk. He had gently lifted my legs and had placed my feet on his lap to examine the extent of my injury. I was left tongue tied as his fingers grazed my skin, pressing ever so softly on the swell that had appeared on my ankle.

"We're gonna have to get these off." He spoke to himself as he removed my crème colour heels.

"Ow!" I yelped as he pressed the cold ice Taylor had given him moments earlier.

"Nick, do you think you could stay with her? I just need to go tell Joe what happened. You know, so he doesn't think I bailed on him." I giggled at her silly expression and waved her off as Nick nodded his head.

"If you had told me a few years ago that these two were going to get past all their differences and end up getting engaged, I wouldn't have believed you." Nick spoke up, staring at the door Taylor had vanished through. I could tell he was really happy for his brother and we all knew how much he liked Taylor as a person as well as an artist.

"I'm just glad it all worked out for them." I agreed, smiling in his direction when he turned his face to look at me.

"How have you been doing, Miley? I mean, I see you on magazines all the time and everybody is talking about your designs but I guess what I am asking-" He rambled, making me giggle like a giddy teenager.

"I'm doing good, Nick." I cut him off, smirking at his flushed cheeks. "I'm in a good place right now." I admitted. It was definitely the best I had been since my father death and seeing Nick again after 5 years was somewhat... fulfilling. Filling the empty space in my heart, the hole he had left when things had ended between us. It was in that moment that I knew that boyfriend or not, he was important to me and it was up to me to keep him in my life and become best friends again. Was it possible to best friends after so long? The thought lurked in the back of my mind but I soon learned to push it away and concentrate on what was in front of me.

"How's the workaholic?" I teased, smirking at his scowl. "You haven't been to New Jersey in ages... we all know that's unlike you." I reminded him kindly.

"Yeah I know." He sighed. A hint of guilt appeared on his face and I could tell I had ventured down a tricky road.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." I tried to apologise only to have him dismiss my apology.

"Don't apologise for caring." He smiled. "I have been working way too much, I can't argue with that... Things are just... complicated. Yeah I guess you could say that." My eyes went wide and he responded to my questioning look with a reassuring smile.

"Is everything okay, though?" My eyebrows knitted together in concern as I observed his tired features.

"Everything's fine, Miles." He chuckled. I subconsciously smiled as one of my nicknames rolled off his tongue. I love how he had a nickname for each moment... Miles when we were being friendly, Mi when we had been... intimate and Mile was saved for the times he gave me advice or 'scolded' me. My full name had usually been used in our fights the same way his had, the anger or frustration we had felt keeping us from using our affectionate nicknames. The past was catching up with me faster than I would have liked it too and although it was scary, I knew that it was important to be at peace with one's past in order to move on in life. It was as though I had been on a bridge for the past 5, 6 years, waiting to cross from one piece land - the past - to the other side - the future. I could see myself nearing the end of the bridge, taking me into the future without a look back and truthfully... that's all I had been waiting for. I wanted nothing more than to move on and be at peace with my past, accept all that had happened to me with grace and poise.

"What this I hear about my little sister twisting her ankle?" Joe burst through the doors, making me jump in surprise. Clutching my heart, I took a deep breath.

"You will be the death of me, Gray." I scowled like a 5 year old deprived of candy.

"I think it's the other way around, Mi. See big brothers tend to worry about their klutz of a little sister... how many times will I have to tell you, you don't know how to take care of yourself!" He huffed. I rolled my eyes at him and exchanged glances with Nick who was watching on amusedly.

"I feel for you, Miles, I feel for you." Nick joked, earning a glare on my part.

"Just you wait." I growled.

"Alright children, I think it's time to get Miley home." Joe spoke up, attempting to lift me into his arms.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." I pulled myself up and tried to put some weight on my sprained ankle. Ouch! Definitely not a good idea.

"Nick, care to do the honours?" Joe teased, motioning for him to carry me.

"I don't need to be carried!" I stopped Nick from picking me up by putting my arm on his shoulder. Shaking his head in disapproval, he wrapped his arm around my waist and fastened mine around his neck so he could help me 'hop' to the car.

"Miles, you don't even have shoes, just let me carry you."

"Yeah, Miles, you really don't want to be photographed hoping barefooted!" Joe mocked.

"You're insufferable, Gray." I swatted his arm. "Go find your fiancée, she obviously likes you."

"Likes me?" He narrowed his eyes. "I think the proper word is 'love', Mi. Something you share with this big douche." He added, flicking his finger on the back of Nick's head. Nick squirmed beside me and the hold he had on me was the only thing keeping me from punching Joe Gray in the face. My glare must have scared him because he scurried out of the room like a scared rabbit, mumbling something about calling the car to take me home.

"It's a wonder how you guys haven't managed to kill each other yet." Nick grinned, smoothly easing up the awkwardness that had settled in the room.

"It's a wonder I love him like my own brother." I chuckled.

**Kind of a weird ending to a chapter in my opinion... I was just too tired and too lazy to add anything! The next chapter will probably pick up from here... how does that sound? Hope you guys like this :D**

**xoxo**


	6. Conspiracy Theory

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 5: **_**Conspiracy Theory**_

"What are you doing at work?" Taylor barked into her phone and it took all of my self restraint not to hang up then and there.

"How many times have I told? I'm fine!"

"You sprained your ankle day before yesterday, how can it be fine?"

"Taylor! Will you stop it? I told you I was fine, now if you don't mind I have work to do." I hadn't intended my voice to get all snappy and exasperated but it seemed like I didn't have much control over myself in that moment. I sighed loudly. "I'll talk to you later." And with that, I hung up the phone, half expecting her to call me back within the next five minutes. I knew she was worried about me and I knew she felt responsible for me hurting my ankle but she was becoming a little too close to overbearing to my taste.

After a whole 24 hours of applying ice and elevating my foot - under Nick's kind instructions – I was feeling as good as new. Not wanting to compromise my recovery, I had opted on wearing some ballet shoes to complete my outfit consisting of a simple black V neck dress with warm tights. Although a lot of pressure came along with being a fashion designer, it also meant that I could wear pretty much anything and soon enough, a lot of people would be imitating my style. I thought it was quite ironic how much people looked up to me when it came to fashion because I often, did not care one bit when it came to how I looked. Even though I loved clothes, it was sometimes a drag to have to appear perfect in every way to the outside world. God knows my life was far from perfect.

I had barely gotten back to my designs when my blackberry started vibrating against the glass table I was working on.

"Taylor, I don't have time for this!" I cried out in frustration.

"Um... Sorry, is this a bad time?" My heart literally bounced out of my chest when I heard his warm, amused voice.

"Nick!" I smiled. "Sorry about that." I felt my cheeks redden. "Taylor has taken it up on her to check on me every 5 minutes..." I laughed in an attempt to cover my embarrassment.

"Ah, I see." He laughed. "I hope you won't feel the need to hang up on me when I ask you how you are doing..." He joked.

"Only Taylor gets the privilege of being hung up on." I giggled. "How are you? Are you still in town?"

"I'm doing good... I'm actually in New Jersey but I'll be back in New York this evening."

"Oh that's good to hear."

"How's your leg?"

"Ankle is all good... thanks to your instructions, Doctor." I heard a loud chuckle coming from the other side of phone, making my smile grow wider.

"Glad I could help." There was a short pause before he spoke up again. "I was actually calling because Kevin and Danielle were planning a big dinner tonight, you know, since I've been MIA (missing in action)... I was wondering if you would come?"

"Nick, if it's just family..."

"We all want you there... My parents, Kevin, Danielle, Joe, Taylor and even Frankie will be there... you have to come!" He insisted.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" I voiced my concerns. Even though I had always felt part of the Gray Family there were times when I knew that I should make myself scarce... I wasn't part of the family, no matter how close they made me feel to them.

"They would all love for you to be there... And I would too." He added the last sentence softly. Was it possible to smile any harder?!

"Of course I will come." I heard a distinct sigh coming from the other side and grinned. "Need me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself, thank you." We both laughed.

"What time?"

"Does 7 sound okay?"

"I have a meeting at 6... let's hope it finishes before that."

"Any time, Miles. As long as you come."

"Thanks for the invite, Nick. I'll see you tonight."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye, Nick."

* * *

I looked down at my watch for the fifth time in the last five minutes, hoping that the meeting would end soon. I was already running late and frankly, the subject of the meeting was unpleasant for me. The company I worked for was briefing us on a gala all the designers were to attend the following week. It was a way to promote our latest designs and we were expected to wear the best pieces... In my case, I was to wear my latest and most popular design yet and my stomach was in knots just thinking of the attention I would get by walking down the red carpet. The attention I received was usually 'second handed' since my designs were appreciated on models, not directly on me. Wearing my own couture was the last thing I had ever thought about but the company had, unfortunately, come up with a new strategy. Since I was not only famous for my designs, they thought my designs would have even more success if I wore them and if the public saw it on me, first hand.

At 25 years old, I had lost the self confidence and cheerfulness I had once had as a teenager; I had become so unlike the actress/singer the world had known less than a decade earlier. I was grateful for the success my designs had but the attention always unsettled me... I was awaiting the following week with complete despair and knotted nerves.

"Who said ever she wouldn't show up?" Danielle called out to the 'full house' of Grays as she opened the door to let me in.

"I'm sorry! Meetings..." I rolled my eyes to illustrate my annoyance.

"Miley, Miley, Miley!" Denise scolded lightly. "When will you stop working yourself so hard?" Her motherly smile warmed my heart as we greeted each other with a big hug.

"Sounds like someone else I know here" "cough" "cough" Joe teased, eyeing Nick and I as he wrapped me in hug. I glared at him over Nick's shoulder, receiving an innocent smile in return.

"Joseph, you're getting married. Time to grow up." Denise pinched his cheek teasingly, earning a loud groan from her second eldest.

"Welcome to the Gray madness." Nick whispered in my ear. I laughed at his exaggerated eye roll. I hugged the rest of the Grays occupying the living room and it was only then I noticed Taylor was missing.

"Where's Taylor?" I asked Nick who had appeared by my side.

"Probably upstairs..." He shrugged his shoulders. When I gave him a questioning glance he gave me a secretive grinned and pushed me up the stairs. "Go see for yourself."

Intrigued, I made my way up the stairs and towards the guest room where I thought I was most likely to find Taylor. Pushing it open, I peeked in to see stacks of catalogues and magazines surrounding an irritated looking Taylor.

"Tay? You okay in there?" I giggled as she lifted her head up and beamed at the sight of me.

"You're a life saver! Come here." She ordered. I walked closer to her and let myself drop to the floor beside her.

"I need a favour." She bit her lip in apprehension.

"What now? Need me to design your wedding dress?" I joked.

"Actually... Yes!" She told me seriously, eyeing my confused complexion. "I can't find anything I like and I want my best friend and maid of honour to design my wedding gown... So?"

"Maid of honour?" I grinned.

"Yes you are my maid of honour, it goes without saying!!" She rolled her eyes. "Will you do it?"

"I'm not a wedding dress designer!" I protested.

"Exactly. You would know exactly how to make something I would like!"

"Tay..."

"You know how much your designs blow me away! Don't make me beg!" Her sparkling eyes and pleading look were almost impossible for me to resist.

"I'll think about it." I gave in.

"YES!" She squealed, wrapping me in a bone crushing hug. "You're the best, I love you more than anyone in this world!"

"Don't tell Joe that." I teased, hugging her back.

I was fully aware of the expectant expressions etched on the Grays once we stepped into the dining room.

"So...?" Danielle gave us a questioning look.

"Miley's designing my wedding dress!" Taylor exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. I groaned.

"I said I would think about it!"

"That's saying yes, Mile." Nick nudged me, giving me an amused smile.

"I should have known..." I groaned exaggeratedly.

"You'll do great." He reassured, grabbing my hand to lead me to the dining table where we sat side by side.

Several hours into the evening, after a tasty home cooked meal prepared by Danielle and Taylor, we had moved into the living room where some of us drank herbal tea while others had a cup of coffee to digest all the food consumed. Joe clapped his hands together, demanding our full attention. I looked away from Frankie who had been filling me in on his school's baseball team – he was just as much a fan as his brother – and focused my attention on Joe and Taylor who seemed to have an announcement. I raised my eyebrows at my best friend, wondering why her cheeks looked so flushed.

"We want you all to be the first ones to know..." Joe started, looking at every one of us gathered in the homey living room. "We have set a date for the wedding!" He exclaimed excitedly, earning eager applauds from all of us.

"Do you intend to share it with us?" Papa Jonas joked, making us all double over in laughter. His comical expressions always triggered the loudest giggles from us, girls. He was quite the comedian and there were no questions as to where Joe had gotten his humorist's side from.

"April 11th." Taylor stated, smiling broadly. Just like Joe had, she eyed all of her in laws, grinning until her eyes landed on me. She gave me the most innocent smile to which I groaned.

"You do realise that gives me just over 2 months to design your wedding dress? Do you know that it takes _months _to obtain certain materials?"

"I guess you'll just have to ask for some favours? I mean come on, who would say no to The Miley Stewart!" She grinned triumphantly as she added: "I guess that means you have thought about it?" I threw my head back onto the couch as I realised I had just given in and accepted to design her dress.

"I had done a good job so far, they are going to start calling me the fashion diva!" I huffed dramatically. The round of laughter that erupted from the Grays had me scowling but it only seemed to make them laugh even harder. I had to admit our interactions could be pretty funny...

I caught Nick's eyes and playfully stuck my tongue out as he gazed at with an amused smirk. He seemed to be having the time of his life! Why else would he always seem so amused by my misery?!


	7. Walking on snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 5: **_**Walking on snow**_

**No POV**

Nick stared out the window of his eldest brother's New York townhouse, pondering what he was to do next. Go back to LA and keep sucking up to his record label, or stay right where he was and help his second eldest brother organise his wedding. He wasn't sure whether re-connecting with Miley had any part to play in his heart choice... His heart told him to stay right where he was, he didn't remember when he had been this happy, when things were simple and where life was taken each day at a time. For the first time in years he felt content standing in his brother's living room, knowing that he could drive to New Jersey every now and then to visit his parents and younger brother. A flicker of a smile crossed his relaxed features as his eyes landed on a very old framed picture. Beside the glass window, on the peach coloured wall hung a picture of a younger version of his brothers, Miley and himself smiling widely at the camera. He reminisced on the moments spent with Miley, at the time they were teenagers and everything was simple – well, as simple as life can be when being famous singers and actors.

"Yo bro, whatcha doing?" Joe's unmistakable voice brought him out of his reverie. He shook his head, laughing lightly at his brother's antics. Joe had jumped over the couch like most 'cool' teenage boys did these days and had settled down with a beer in his hands.

"Just thinking." He found himself replying honestly.

"About...?" Joe drew out, curiosity burning in his brown orbs.

"Work."

"Am I gonna have to pull every syllable out of your mouth or are you going to elaborate?" Joe joked, smiling smugly at his tongue tied little brother. Nick had never been great of a speaker when it came to talking about his feelings, his natural shyness preventing him from doing so. Nick chuckled at Joe's comment, imagining the same kind of sentence coming out of Miley's mouth. They were alike in so many ways, Nick wondered if Joe had been adopted and was originally born a Stewart. Shaking his thoughts away, he focused on replying to his brother.

"I think I'm gonna stay here for a while... You know, take some time off work, visit mom and dad, and hang out with you guys and who knows, maybe I'll help out with the wedding preparations." He winked.

"Oh thank god, I need somebody to help me face Taylor when she goes all crazy on preparations." Joe joked, smiling widely at the thought of his fiancée. "That's great man, we've all missed you around here. Miley especially." He added slyly, eyeing Nick's sudden discomfort.

"Yeah, we'll it's been a while." Nick sighed. He was suddenly feeling embarrassed and shy about talking about his ex-girlfriend whom he had not had a proper conversation with except for playful banter and medical advice on an injured ankle.

Sensing a shift in the mood, Joe changed the conversation, bringing up another favourite of Nick's: baseball.

**Miley's POV**

"No, no, no!" I groaned loudly as I stared at the various sketches I had put together. My living room had turned into what looked like a tailoring shop. I had a variety of samples of cloth on my coffee table, sketches spread out everywhere in the apartment, scrunched up balls of paper sitting here and there, waiting to be thrown out. I even had a mannequin on which I had tried out several ideas; sometimes trying to materialise abstract ideas was better than simply designing them on a piece of paper. I had come to know that in order to be inspired I needed different ways of working.

The place was a mess just as was my head. I had been working day and night on the perfect dress for my best friend's wedding, so far finding my ideas rather common, not worth of Taylor's external and internal beauty. She deserved the very best and I was determined to give her nothing but.

A sudden knock startled me and I was quick to open the front door of my condo to reveal no one other than my assistant, Charlie.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed, wrapping him in a quick hug and pulling him inside.

"I thought Miss Workaholic might need some food?" He smiled deviously as he handed me the bag with what looked like Thai take out.

"Oh yum... you're a life saver, thank you." I told him genuinely, touched by his thoughtfulness and help. The company had hired him shortly after my first fashion line's success and he had become so much more than my assistant. I would always joke, claiming that he was my guardian angel in disguise. Truth was, he was full of tact and bright ideas that not only helped me in my personal life but also in my professional life. He was my 'right hand man'. There was no denying that we made a great team and he had become quite renowned in the fashion industry due to my constant bragging about how much of a genius he was. There was not one fashion show where I didn't give him the loudest shout out, giving him almost full credit for the success of my designs. His eccentric style and behaviour gave him an edge and it was no secret that he was not exactly into women...!

"Alright, let's see what we have here for Miss Taylor." His pitchy voice mused, looking over the sketches I had put together so far. I groaned.

"Don't look at those, they are worthless. I need something bigger." I sighed, defeated. Grabbing two forks from the kitchen, I made my way to the couch and took out the white boxes filled with food. I ate in silence as Charlie looked over my sketches, frowning every now and then. I knew that what I had so far wasn't good enough for Taylor's wedding dress but seeing Charlie frown at my work had me retreating in my pessimistic bubble. He was one of those people in my life whose opinion I highly valued.

I didn't know how long I lost myself in my thoughts when I noticed a triumphant look appear on his face.

"Can I?" He motioned for my sketch and I knew he was asking me permission to add or remove some things. I nodded my head eagerly, watching as he added a single strap to the strapless dress I had originally designed, adding what looked like roses all along the thin strap. I had to admit that was step one to designing a beautiful dress. Like I said, the guy was pure genius.

A few hours later I was on the phone with Taylor, waking her up in the middle of the night with urgent question. Charlie had left shortly after giving me inspiration again, before 10pm.

"Miley!" She groaned. "It's 1 AM what do you want?" She asked rudely. Did I ever mention she hated to be woken up? I swallowed back and chuckle and excused myself.

"Tay, I'm inspired! I need to know if you're particular about a few things..." I went on, explaining what I had so far. A one shoulder strap dress with a completely embroidered corset and a high waist flowing skirt. "I'll get back to you about the material, I need to look over my samples to decide which one would be the best for the skirt." I rambled.

"Mi! I trust you, do whatever you want, I _know_ it will look amazing, no matter what." She assured me, yawning loudly.

"You won't be saying that when I'll be presenting you with a rag the day before your wedding." I giggled. "Payback for your lack of cooperation... I mean come on, 2 months? You better pray the dress will be ready in time."

"Mi!" She groaned.

"Okay, okay. Good night, Tay. Sorry for waking you up."

"Yeah, night Mi... go to sleep!" She ordered half seriously.

I instantly got back to work, altering a few things here and there and before I knew it, it was close to 3:30 AM and I was to wake up less than four hours later.

..................

"Knock, knock." A deep voice brought me out of my daze as the door to my office creaked open. I smiled at the sight of Nick's curls. He had popped his head inside, making sure it was safe to walk in. I laughed lightly as I motioned for him to come in.

"Heard somebody might need some of this." He smiled as he handed me a cup of what looked like Starbucks coffee.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" I made my way to him and pulled him into a warm hug, thanking him for the much needed drink.

"It's no problem." He smiled as we settled into the two chairs. "So what's this I hear about you working on Taylor's wedding dress at 1AM?" He teased.

"Well you see, it works a lot like song writing, you can't predict when you will be inspired." I shot back, smiling smugly.

"Did you at least get anything good out of staying up half of the night? You look pretty tired." He pointed out. Geez way to go, Nick. I just love being told I look like I haven't slept in days! Upon seeing my glare he added with the most heart melting smile: "You look beautiful." I shook my head, laughing at his attempt to butter me up. "If I didn't know you any better I would say you are hung over." He added with a devious smile.

"Nick!" I huffed, choking on the last sip of my coffee. I could already feel the caffeine having its effect on my nerves, I was feeling a lot more alert than I had been when Nick had walked in on me spacing out. "I'm almost done with the final sketch." I informed him.

"Whoa, that was fast!" He spoke up, looking taken aback by my fast work. It had been three days since Taylor had asked me to design her wedding gown and I had gotten to work on it that night itself.

"Did you get mobbed yet?" I changed the subject, curious as to how Nick had gotten to my office without having fan girls running in with him.

"Your assistant – Charlie was it? – told them I was here to see him." He laughed. "Interesting guy." I laughed out loud at that. I could just imagine the interaction between Charlie, the eccentric fashion man and Nick Gray, the rockstar.

"He's a genius, leave him alone." I warned in a protective tone. A smile never left my face as Nick chuckled.

"I see. Taken him under your wing, haven't you?"

"Yup." I smiled. "So are we going to have some new rumour that you are dating my assistant?" I couldn't hold back my laughter at Nick's horror stricken expression. He winced noticeably, obviously not liking the idea of being called gay. "It's nice to see you." I added moments later. "I half expected you to fly back to LA." He nodded.

"I decided to stick around for a while." He smirked at my surprised expression.

"What about work?"

"Work can wait..." He trailed off.

"Everything okay?" I couldn't help but press, wondering what had happened for Nick Gray to sound uncharacteristically unenthusiastic about music.

"Yeah, just you know... the usual label/client problems..."

**Nick's POV**

Here I sat, in my ex girlfriend's office, talking about my music career... Never thought I'd see the day...

"I'm just not happy with what they are asking from me... Music, for me, was about loving what I did, taking it to heart. Now it's just become a routine, something I sometimes force myself to do. It's just..."

"You feel like something is missing." She cut in softly, helping me with my choice of words. I nodded, meeting her gaze with my surprised one. Had she ever felt like this? I couldn't help but wonder. She seemed to know how I was feeling.

"I've been too wrapped up in my career to even notice that my parents and brothers were missing me..." I shook my head sadly, looking down at my expensive Levis jeans.

"We've all been there, Nick. At least now you've realised it and you can move past it. Just make sure not to do it again." She smiled brightly, reassuring me that the mistakes made in the past did not matter as long as they weren't repeated in the future. Was she trying to hint something...? No, I was letting myself get carried away.

"I'll try to work on that." I smiled. "You've always been a good listener." I added kindly.

"Are you kidding? It was the other way around... I was always talking and you were always listening to me rambling." A slight trace of red rose to her cheeks at the allusion of our past.

"You were this big ball of energy, waiting to burst. And when you got on stage you gave everything you had." I smiled at the memory. It took me a moment to notice her discomfort. Music... it was obvious she didn't like talking about her previous career. "Do you miss it?" I asked softly, trying to catch her shifting gaze.

"Miss what?" She played dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about." I sighed. "Music."

**Miley's pov**

"No." I answered stiffly, closing my eyes momentarily. I gulped the knot that formed in my throat, knowing that it would be difficult to lie to him. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw sadness and regret in his... What-

"Sorry to interrupt." Charlie spoke up as he let himself through the door. "We just received the samples of materials you had asked for. Should I go get them?" He asked kindly, aware that he had just interrupted something.

"That would be great, thanks Charlie." I flashed him a small smile and blushed as he winked my way. Charlie was well aware of my history with Nick... but again, so was most of the world.

"I should get going, I've taken up too much of your time as it is." Nick spoke softly, almost awkwardly.

"Thank for um- c-coming by and bringing me coffee. God knows how much I needed it." It was clear that he had noticed my forced chirpiness and fake smiles.

"Just take care of yourself, Miley." And with that, he was out the door, not giving me a chance to tell him a proper good bye.


	8. I run to you

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 7: **_**I run to you**_

**Miley's pov**

I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to talk to my dad... or rather, his tombstone. Unfortunately, I had given up the privilege to do so when I left LA to pursue my fashion career. The headlights of the cars passing in the busy street below my window reflected on the ceiling above my head, making me miss the serenity of the Tennessee family house.

I could hear Nick's voice in my head asking me over and over if I missed music. Why had I been so affected by such a simple question?

After hours of pondering I decided I was hurt. Didn't he know me better? Didn't he know music had been my life for over 18 years? He had had a front row seat when my music and acting career had taken off. He had been the first one to witness and acknowledge the passion burning in my eyes whenever I was on set or on stage...

But things change...

Nick had been the first man – boy at the time – in my life to understand my commitment to my career. The first one to understand that my passions came first... for that I had fallen in love him. And that's when everything had changed. My career meant nothing if we weren't okay... music, acting, meant nothing if my loved ones weren't a part of it.

I was aware that it was twisted to think that my lack of gratefulness had somehow taken my father away from me. I should have counted my blessings like the religious girl he had brought me up to be. I should have been more than happy with what I had instead of being the ungrateful teenager who wanted always more. Always more time with her boyfriend, always more understanding from her protective father, always more success. I was paying the price of my ambitions.

**Nick's pov**

Rolling over, I searched the dark room for the glowing numbers on the clock sitting on the bedside table: _2:35. _I groaned loudly as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Not only was she always on my mind when I was awake, she had now found a way to haunt my sleep as well. Not that I minded of course... well, except when the dream was more of a nightmare. What I called a nightmare were the few days preceding our breakup... the memories were as clear as new, replaying night after night as soon as I fell asleep. I had never been a dreamer... Occasionally, I would dream but it was rather rare. So when these dreams/nightmares had started after our breakup I had been rather surprised and confused. I had never talked about it to anyone, but my mother always had a way of knowing without my telling. Night after night she had applied a wet cloth on my forehead so as to wake me up whenever my sleep became agitated. I felt like I was five years old all over again, with my mother caring for me when a fever broke out. Except I wasn't crying of body pain... I was crying of heartache... A completely broken heart.

Eventually, the dreams had become scarcer till they completely stopped. I had finally stopped seeing her pained face and it was an obvious relief on my everyday life. I had started smiling again and my career had been at its highest peak.

Four years later after the last dream, here I was, dreaming again about the night we had hurt each other till we were numb. Except this time, she didn't look broken. She looked... almost happy. Relieved.

I had never been one to be superstitious but I couldn't help but wonder if there was a message behind the dream... I couldn't help but wonder if pushing me away and having us break up had been a way to punish herself at the time. Did she feel responsible for her father's death? Did she believe that she did not deserve happiness after what had happened to him? It sounded twisted but it was common knowledge that grieving individuals had all sorts of beliefs.

Pushing off the covers from my sweatpants clad body, I made my way out of the guest room and down the stairs to Kevin and Danielle's kitchen. After pouring myself a glass of water, I found my thoughts wandering back to Miley. It was no secret she had dated after me, just like I had in an attempt to move on with my life. Never had she confirmed being linked to the different men whose arm she held at various fashion events over the years. Although there were many pictures of her with a few men, acting rather friendly she had never been linked to them for more than several months at a stretch. She never seemed to give too much importance to dating after us... Yes, you guessed it, I wasn't big on gossip but when it came to Miley I always 'happened' to read the latest news. I was aware that most of them were speculations and rumours but I couldn't help myself....

Over the months following our breakup I had subconsciously pulled away from the people close to her. I was sick of the lectures... my brothers, parents, friends, had always pushed me to go see her again and make things right. Get closure. None of them knew how and why things had ended between us and to be honest, neither did I. Only she did and I had never gotten the 'privilege' to be told.

Sighing, I rinsed the empty glass before making my way back to the bedroom I was to call mine for the following months. Instead of heading straight to bed, I pulled out my song book... I fingered the worn out cover, almost afraid to write again. Taking a deep breath, I opened the book to a blank page, grabbed a pen and began scribbling down all my thoughts. My inspiration had returned.

...............

**Miley's pov**

I had always been known to be a heavy sleeper, always sleeping hours at length, just like a baby. The lack of sleep I had accumulated over the past two nights were clearly catching up with me as I watched Taylor belt out the final line of the song she was recording. The ballad was beautiful, lulling me to sleep as my eyes drooped close.

"What kept you up last night? If you tell me it's my wedding dress I swear I'll-" I cut off Taylor's dramatic monologue.

"Tay, please have some compassion for your best friend who hasn't had her coffee yet!" I pleaded, shielding my eyes from the bright lights of the recording studio. It was a wonder how Taylor sounded so good early morning.

"Lucky I'm here then, right?" Joe spoke up as he approached us, juggling four cups of steaming hot coffee from Starbucks.

"Omg Joe, I love you!" I snatched the drink from his hands and quickly brought it to my lips, sipping it slowly. It was only then I noticed Taylor's playful scowl. "Sorry Tay, I love Joe more than you right now." I smirked childishly.

"But you love me more than Joe, right?" Another voice was heard from behind me. I grinned at the sight of a smirking Nick.

"Of course I love you more than Joe!" I played along, wrapping him in a quick hug. I was somewhat relieved to notice there was no tension or awkwardness between us after the previous day's conversation. But then again, we were good at pretending when in a crowd. "What did you bring me?" I looked at him expectantly. It was only normal that I asked, after all I had claimed to love Joe more than Taylor because he had brought me coffee!

"Scones for everybody!" He settled down on the couch beside me as he handed out the scones, giving me the largest piece. I mumbled a quiet thank you as I bit into it, sipping my coffee to rinse it down my throat as soon as I had swallowed it.

"Why are we all here anyways? I can't be more than an hour late to work." I got right to the point, wanting to know why Taylor had 'summoned' us early morning before going to work.

"Relax workaholic." Joe nudged me playfully, giving me an innocent smile when I glared at him.

"Alright guys... we need your help." Taylor looked at us seriously. "We weren't able to get the wedding planner we wanted... since the wedding is so soon we're going to have to do a lot of the planning ourselves. We can hire people to help set up and everything. But in the meantime we need your help, come up with ideas and all." Taylor explained slowly eyeing Nick and my reaction closely.

"Kevin and Danielle already agreed to help and so did mom and dad." Joe added, smirking our way. It was his way of telling us we didn't have much of a choice but to say yes.

"Hey, you guys know I'll help out in any way I can." Nick agreed, lifting his hands up in surrender under Taylor's intense gaze. I somehow retracted in my seat as their three gazes fell on me, waiting for my answer.

"I'm designing your wedding dress?!" I offered with a sly grin.

"Mi!" Taylor rolled her eyes at me.

"You know I will help." I gave them a lazy smile as I finished the much needed coffee.

"It's settled then... I'll get back to you and let you know what you two can do to help." Taylor smirked. Oh no... she had a plan in mind and somehow I knew that it had to do with making Nick and I spend time together. The witch!! She winked at me as Nick escorted me out of the studio.

"What happened to getting some rest?!" Nick teased as I leaned against the wooden panel of the elevator. Not bothering to respond, I shrugged my shoulders. "Is everything okay?" His concern filled eyes met mine and it took everything in me to look away. God knows what I would do if I got lost in his eyes...

"Everything's fine." I flashed him a smile – a fake one might I add. The tension and awkwardness of the previous day settled in again as we continued our way down to the parking lot.

It was obvious that he had noticed my smile wasn't a real one but more one that said "drop it". And I was grateful that he did. I had a lot to think about before we could continue the conversation we had started in my office. If there was one I knew it was that Nick Gray would not pressurise me into talking to him... No. He wouldn't give up on me but he would do everything to make me comfortable enough so that, in time, I would talk to him.

Upon reaching our separate cars, parked next to each other, he pulled me into a tight hug. His warm breath tickled my ear as he spoke:

"Have a good day at work, Mi." _Mi_... he had called me _Mi. _My heart leaped at the sound of the familiar, almost intimate nickname. I distinctly felt his hands rub my back through my thin coat, relieving the muscles that seemed to tense whenever he was around. _Will this guy ever stop having this kind of effect on me?_ My hands were fastened around his shoulders, holding him almost as tightly as he was me. I slowly lifted my head to look at him, curious to see his facial expression. I found it surprising that he didn't pull away immediately... instead, his hands worked their way up my back and to my hair to brush away the stray curls that had fallen in my face. He gently tucked them behind my ear, his calloused fingers softly trailing against my cheekbones. I closed my eyes at the feeling, unable to trust myself with what I would do next if I let myself live in the moment. Being me, I rationalised, telling myself he was just trying to be nice seeing as I looked exhausted.

"Thanks." I finally answered his previous wish for a good day at work. "Will I see you tonight?" I inquired almost shyly. We both knew we needed to talk, I owed him an explanation for lying...

"You know where to find me!" He winked as he released me and opened my car door for me.

**Next chapter: Miley apologises to Nick and starts confiding in him! :D**


	9. Love Drunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 8: **_**Love Drunk**_

**Miley's POV**

A shiver ran down my spine at the memory of his hands on me, pulling me closer to him and holding me close to his beating heart... It had almost been like old times. Almost.

"What are _you_ day dreaming about?" Charlie's sing song voice startled me. "Or should I say who?" He added with a wink. I groaned at his attempt to cheer me up. Nick and I seemed to have done our best to avoid each other the rest week. It seemed like we had never managed to catch each other's phone calls and were always busy, me with work and him helping out his brother for the coming wedding.

"Will you stop playing matchmaker?" I glared.

"Looks like I won't have much work to do." He grinned. "I admit I thought it would be a lot more difficult to get Mr Gray to loosen up."

"Nick doesn't need to loosen up." I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" Charlie raised his eyebrows at me.

"Okay fine, he is a little uptight at first... but trust me, he knows how to loosen up." I blushed at the thought. Hell, I was the first one to know just how much Nick could loosen up. "Um... We have work to do, Charlie!" I changed the subject, ignoring his triumphant expression. I hated him for knowing me so well sometimes. "You're my assistant, not counsellor."

"Assistant in all aspects of your lives, sweetie." He mocked.

"Well I'll ask you for your assistance if I need it." I huffed like a sulking teenager.

"On a more serious note... I couldn't help but notice the tension when I interrupted your conversation the other day." His questioning eyes bore into me.

"Let's just say I lied to him. Point blank. And I'm pretty sure he knows that I was lying... and if there is one think Nick Gray hates, it's being lied to." I threw my head back on my desk chair. "I managed to sink down to the level of every girl he's ever dated... I lied to him."

"I'm sure you had a good reason." Charlie offered, trying to relieve my guilt.

"Well... he asked me a question I didn't want to answer..." I groaned. "He knows me so well, Char. He can read me like a book even after five whole years."

"That's love, babe." He winked before hurrying to answer the phone ringing off the hook.

**Nick's POV**

"_You know where to find me!"_ I slapped my cheek like the idiot that I was, the sentence I had thrown her way repeating itself in my head. When had I become so... stupid? Awkward? Macho? When had I started winking? We hadn't spoken or seen each other in five years and I had barely been in New York five days. What was I thinking?

I drowned the beer I was holding between my fingers, squeezing it tighter every time I thought of how much of an idiot I truly was. And girls thought I was smooth... talk about ironic! I had obviously made her uncomfortable and I was pretty sure it was the reason for her avoiding my calls. I mean how could you blame her? I had literally crushed her against me, I was lucky if she hadn't felt how 'certain parts' of my body reacted to her.

"Hey bro!" I heard Joe's voice over the loud music of the club I had agreed to meet him at.

"Hey." I replied glumly, returning the man hug wearily.

"Already drinking?" He quirked his eyebrow at me; god knew how much it was unlike me to drink.

"Yup. This is good stuff." I held up the bottle to show him the brand.

"You used to hate that stuff."

"Well. Things change." I shrugged.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you drinking and why do you look like a lovesick puppy?" A flicker of a smirk appeared on his face and it took all my self-restraint not to wipe it off with my fist. Alcohol and Joe made me a tad violent.

"What happened with Miley?" He asked boldly. How did he know?

"What makes you think this is about Miley?" I countered, annoyed.

"Please, the only reason you've ever drank was because of Miley." He was referring to the fights and the breakup... yup, like every other loser I had drowned my sorrows with alcohol.

"I'm an idiot."

"I can't agree with you if you don't tell me why." He laughed, ordering himself a beer and a water for me.

"Hey! I want another."

"Dude, you don't want to be drunk when the girls are done on the dance floor."

"Girls?" I snapped my head up at my brother. "Don't tell me..." I groaned loudly.

"Taylor's idea. Wanted us to have a fun night before we embark on this crazy adventure of planning a wedding in two months!"

"Why didn't you warn me?!" I groaned again.

"Must have slipped my mind." He smiled innocently at the sight of my glare.

"So I take it something did happen with Miley?" He prodded.

"Yes, Joseph. Something did happen with Miley and she lied to me. Happy?"

"She lied to you? Ouch." Joe didn't seem unfazed by my anger.

"Well it was my fault for asking her the question in the first place." I gave in, pushing my anger aside. I wasn't one to take my anger on the people I love and I wasn't going to let alcohol make me start doing that.

"What did you ask her?"

"I asked her if she missed music." I mumbled. The alcohol was starting to make me moody and bipolar. Great. Exactly what I needed in order to apologise to Miley and clear the air.

"And she said no?" I nodded my head in response as I took another swig of my drink. There was no way this evening was going to end well. I was already tipsy.

"Nick, you need to let her talk to you in her own terms. I know you guys need closure on a relationship that ended five years ago... but it's not going to work if you push her to talk to you." I nodded in agreement.

"Oh god, Miles is in trouble." Joe suddenly pointed out a guy roughly grabbing Miley. My eyes widened and I swallowed hard at the sight of her short dress and the low V-cut unravelling her prominent cleavage. The guy's hands were on her hips, guiding her to the music as she tried to move away from him – with no success might I add. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable and my protective side kicked in as I made my way towards her, tugging at her elbow so she would notice me. A relieved smile crossed her face as her eyes landed on me, her arm instantly latching onto mine. The man was quick to scatter away under my glare, not bothering to argue.

My arm wrapped around her waist as I brought her body close to me, all resolutions of keeping my distance from her melting away as our bodies touched, her flushed skin coming in contact with my colder one.

"You okay?" I whispered in her ear, hoping she could hear me over the music. Her nod against my chest told me that she was in fact okay. Our bodies swayed to the music and I was suddenly aware that we were still in the middle of the dance floor, dancing. I laughed at the irony of the situation, receiving a questioning glance from the beautiful woman wrapped in my arms.

"Are you drunk?" She questioned me with half shocked expression.

"Why else would I be _dancing_?" I raised my eyebrows in a comical gesture, making her giggle all the more. It was no secret that I never danced, especially in clubs. I could manage a slow dance without stepping on my partners' feet but club, dirty dancing? No way.

"We should get you a drink." I pointed out, suddenly aware that she had been dancing for quite a bit and she must have been thirsty. Grabbing a hold of her hand, I led her through the crowd, making sure I didn't lose her to some drunk pervert.

"You okay, Mi?" Taylor questioned Miley as soon as we reached Joe and her at the bar.

"Yup, lucky me I have Nick Gray to save me." She joked, wrapping an affectionate arm around my waist. Or maybe I was already past tipsy and was reading too much into her actions. Yeah that could be it.

"I saw that." Taylor winked at us while Joe choked on his drink, holding back a laugh.

"Coke?" I turned my attention to Miley who was sitting between Joe and myself.

"Beer."

"Beer?" I had almost forgotten that she was just as legal as I was and she could consume alcohol. She seemed to notice my surprise because she laughed:

"I'm 25, Nick, not 19 years old." I nodded, a little embarrassed at my assumption that she couldn't handle any sort of alcohol. Never underestimate Miley Stewart.

"Two beers, please." I ordered to the bar tender, pulling out my wallet from my back pocket.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Miley eyed me suspiciously, her eyes dancing.

"Don't you want me to dance with you?" I countered. "To you know... protect you from all the perverts?" I grinned sheepishly as she laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

"You mean perverts other than you?" She raised an eyebrow at me, a familiar glint appearing in her big blue eyes.

"I'm not pervert!" I defended, leaning into her as the alcohol I had previously consumed started having its effect.

"Alright, no beer for you." She decided, snatching the beer away from my hands as I tried to take a sip. I pouted in response.

"I'm thirsty!"

"One water, please!" She ordered, sliding my beer to Joe and Taylor.

"Miley!" I growled.

"Fine. But don't come running to me when you need help getting home." She replied with a laugh as she slid the beer back towards me.

"You're the one who's going to be needing my help to get home, little girl." I smirked as I watched her wash down half her beer in one gulp. She shook her head and laughed, her brown curls swaying from side to side.

Upon hearing one of Michael Jackson's classic, she pulled me towards the dance floor, swinging her hips until we reached the middle of the crowd. I groaned loudly. "Miles!"

"Just dance!" She ordered, moving her body in front of mine as I gripped her hips between my hands. Yup, I was definitely tipsy, no way would I ever be that bold.

"You look hot." I blurted, watching as she turned around, pressing her ass against my front. The dark maroon dress fit her curves perfectly, wrapping snugly around her hips and ass.

"Definitely tipsy." She laughed, flicking my cheek with her finger.

"Ow." I complained, as I leaned my head to rest on her shoulder.

"Aw don't tell me you can't handle alcohol and are gonna pass out on me." She teased, turning around to face me, her smug smile lighting up her face.

"You want me to show you what dirty dancing looks like?" I whispered huskily, my lips brushing against her ear as I spoke. I didn't miss the shiver than ran through her body and smirked.

"Bring it on." She dared.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." I smirked as I brought my hands to her ass and brought her closer to me, our hips moving in synch.

"Is that all you got?" She smirked back, obviously not believing that I could dirty dance.

"Patience."

My hands slipped to the hem of her dress and landed on her bare thigh. Her skin felt like velvet under my calloused hand and I couldn't help but squeeze the piece of ass I was holding in my other palm. She was just like I remembered... except grown up. Even more beautiful.

I was surprised to find her hands equally low on my hips, almost touching my ass. She had always liked my ass, I laughed to myself. Yup, that extra beer had definitely made me drunk.

My fingers curled against her skin, sliding under the hem just enough to feel the warm flesh of her thighs. Our bodies came closer together and it was impossible for her not to notice my arousal. Her hips ground against mine as I took control of her hips, moving them at the rhythm of the music.

"You look quite hot yourself." She whispered after a few minutes, the heat and alcohol obviously getting to our heads. I grinned at her statement, pulling her so close that our lips were mere millimetres apart. The matching maroon lipstick made her limps look plumper, more seductive. The roundness of her breast had me licking my lips, thinking of all sorts of things I could do to them.

"I need another drink." She interrupted my dirty thoughts. I followed close behind as we made our way back to the bar, noticing that Joe and Taylor had finally hit the dance floor together.

**No POV**

After several shots of a mixture of drinks Nick was past the point of drunkenness. Miley's constant protest hadn't served to stop him and she had a hard time controlling her laughter as the usually dignified Nick Gray completely let loose. Although worried about the reasons behind his need to drink, she hadn't let their previous encounters bring her down. She would apologise in due time.

Although under the influence of alcohol herself, she managed to call a cab, say goodbye to her close friends and take charge of the drunken Nick. There was no way she was going to take him back to Kevin and Danielle's at 2 AM. Instead, she chose to take him to her apartment where he could sleep it off and go home in the morning.

"Remember the time you got drunk and tried to 'jump' me?" Nick laughed from his spot in the cab. His head was lying on her lap, the rest of his body laying on the back seat. She smacked his shoulder lightly at the remembrance of her teenage craziness.

"Do not, EVER, repeat that." She warned in a half serious tone, the memory making her cower in embarrassment.

"You were cute." He laughed giddily. "And kinda sexy."

"Nick." She warned, blushing in the darkness of the cab.

"I like it when you're drunk." He pointed out with an obnoxious burp.

"Yeah, well I don't like it when you're drunk." She muttered under her breath, unable to hold back a smile. There was no predicting what was going to come out of his mouth.

"You were most sexy on stage. And when you danced." He nestled his head closer to her stomach, making her insides heat in anticipation. His hands lay sprawled on her bare thigh, squeezing the flesh every time he laughed. It was all she could do to keep herself from giving into the feelings of his hands on her.

She threaded her fingers through his curls, taking the opportunity of his drunken state to do such an affectionate and loving gesture. There was a lot to talk before they could be friends without thoughts of their past haunting them.

"Come on, Nick. I can't get you upstairs without your help." She shook him lightly, praying that he'd wake up and walk with her support.

"My house?" He mumbled.

"We're at my apartment."

"Want to jump me again, don't you?" He gave her a wry grin.

"Shut up." She helped him out of the cab after handing the money over to the driver and proceeded to guide Nick towards the entrance of the building.

"I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to wake up Kevin and Danielle at 2 am." She informed him.

"Ahhh. Smart girl. always were." He mumbled, holding onto Miley as his legs gave way. Miley laughed softly and sighed in relief as they entered the elevator. She leaned Nick against the wall and punched in her floor number.

After a few missed falls and incoherent sentences from Nick, the duo entered Miley's apartment. She had decided to tune out everything the male was saying, reminding herself he was under the influence of alcohol and was not making any sense.

"Come on, Nick, try to walk straight." She ordered impatiently, feeling exhaustion creep up on her.

"Couch is here." He raised his eyebrows. "I was right." Another burp came out of his mouth. "You want to jump me!" He hiccupped.

"Sure I do." Miley rolled her eyes as she led him to her room, pulling the covers off her bed and sitting Nick on it. She bent down to remove his shoes and socks just as he lost balance and fell back onto the bed, lying sideways.

"You gotta lie straight, buddy." Miley laughed, pulling his legs so as to have them point to the end of the bed. She helped him put his head on the pillow and pulled the comforter over his body.

"Do you think you can change if I give you some of your brother's sweatpants?" He nodded as she helped him out of his dress shirt, pushing the crisp material off his shoulders where a wife beater covered his chest.

She wasn't the only one who had changed in five years... The 19 year old boy she had known had become a handsome man. Her eyes travelled over the round muscles of his arms and the abs noticeable through the wife beater, making her cheeks flush.

In under three minutes, she had changed into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt and had grabbed an old pair of Joe's sweatpants – she had 'stolen' from him. As she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed Nick was drowsing in and out of consciousness and gave up on getting him changed. There was no way she could change him out of those tight skinny jeans without getting sidetracked. Her cheeks reddened at the thought and she shook her head in embarrassment. After stuffing the sweatpants back in the drawer of her closet, she walked over to the sleeping form and dropped a kiss on his forehead, wishing him a goodnight. As she approached the door his voice stopped her:

"Miley?" He mumbled.

"Yeah?" She neared the bed to make sure he was alright.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll sleep on the couch. Night Nick."

"Stay." He mumbled. Not sure if she had heard correctly she leaned over.

"What?"

"Stay with me." He pulled the cover back for her to slip in.

"You're drunk!" She shook her head and smiled.

"So? It's your bed." He was starting to make a lot of sense for a drunk man.

"I'll be fine on the couch. Just get some sleep."

"Please? Get in." He ordered. Not having the courage to argue against his adorable pout, Miley slipped in beside him, making sure to leave quite a gap between them.

"Come here..." He whispered into the darkness, scooting his body towards hers. Not able to resist the invitation, Miley rolled into his arms, curling her body into his as his arms fastened around her waist. She felt a lingering kiss on her hair followed by the sound of Nick's shallow breathing. He was asleep. She followed closely after, exhaustion taking over her body and mind.

**So sorry for the wait guys, but this was an extra long chapter to make up for it!!**

**Please be lenient with me on the drunk scene, I don't have much experience with that and tried to write it as real as I could!!!**

**Hope you liked this ;)**

**xoxo**


	10. Contagious

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 9: **_**Contagious**_

**Miley's pov**

I could feel his hands on my hips as he guided them to the rhythm of the music, flirting openly under the influence of several beers. I could feel his hands move downwards, cupping my ass covered by the thin, slutty dress Taylor had picked out for me.

Opening my eyes, I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom, wondering if last night had really happened. Hearing a groan from beside me I turned slightly to face a hungover Nick, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight pouring in through the half opened blinds. I was quick to close them completely, making sure his headache wouldn't be any worse than it had to.

"How are you feeling?" I enquired gently, making sure not to startle him.

"Like I've been run over by a truck." He mumbled, his face buried in one of my pillows. It looked like it took him a second to realise who had been talking to him: "Wait... Miley?" He shifted with difficulty and pried his eyes open, cautiously peering at me.

"Yeah, that's my name." I joked.

"Where am I?" He groaned, obviously not appreciating my lack of sympathy. If only he knew how sympathetic I could get... I scolded myself for letting my thoughts wander once again.

"My apartment." I told him quietly. "I brought you here, thought it would be better not to wake Kev and Dani at 2am."

"Oh gosh" he held his hand to his forehead and groaned once again "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I climbed out of the bed and grabbed a robe to shield myself from the cold. "I'll get you some coffee and aspirin. Don't move." I ordered. He nodded like an obedient child wanting to be left in his state of unconsciousness. I laughed to myself, he certainly still looked like a child when asleep.

After gulping down the aspirin, he was out again, sleeping soundly as soon as his head hit the pillow. Taking a few seconds to breathe and get used to my own headache starting at the back of my head, I watched him sleep. His lashes fluttered while his breathing evened out in long, deep breaths. He was everything I remembered and more.

Upon entering the living the first items that caught my eye were the many samples sprawled on the wooden floor. Taylor's dress still didn't have a pattern for the corset and a choice was waiting to be made so the dress could finally be put together. Putting the task off till after my shower, I stalked down the hall, entering the bathroom to take the long relaxing shower I needed to start a day after an eventful night.

**No POV**

Looking over at the clock beside her 'workshop' table, Miley noticed it was long passed lunch time and none of her friends had called to check up on her or ask for Nick. She found it surprising but didn't give it any more thought as Nick entered the living room, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Hey." She greeted softly with a warm smile. He didn't have the time to return her greeting as he stumbled upon a pile of materials she had discarded earlier on. Quick with her reflexes, she was by his side in a split second, holding onto his arm as he lost balance. "I'm so sorry! This room is such a mess these days, I should have warned you!" She rambled, making sure to keep her voice quiet so his headache wouldn't get any worse.

"It's fine." He reassured, leaning onto her as he stood on his two feet again. "Looks like you've been making progress on Taylor's dress." His eyes scanned the room and fell on the mannequin and the pieces of cloth attached to it. It was clear that the corset was missing for the dress to be complete.

"Yeah... I'm stuck on the corset." She sighed, looking over at the mannequin pensively. Nick made his way to the couch and sunk in, holding his head as it throbbed with every violent movement.

"You doing alright, there?" Miley asked as soon as she snapped out of her 'fashion world'.

"Yeah, just the lovely effects of too much beer." He crinkled his nose as she let out a small laugh. His low, raspy voice had Miley's stomach churning, reminding her of times when he'd used such a husky voice on her. Although unintentional, she found herself feeling like her 19 year old self. Letting out a slight cough to cover her groan she escaped the moment with a:

"I'll get you some coffee."

While Miley was in the kitchen Nick leaned his head back against the couch and looked over the 'half tailored' dress pinned on the mannequin. The finery of the designs was a wonder to him just like the whole fashion world was. He had seen most of Miley's collections, several of his dates had even worn Miley Stewart when out with him, as ironic as it was. He was awed by the way she could appropriate any kind of clothing to herself. Whether it was fancy gowns, laid back, comfy yet stylish pants and shirts, eccentric outfits that earned everyone's attention... it was truly inspiring and he understood why Taylor had asked her best friend to design her wedding dress. She had full faith that Miley would design her fairytale princess dress.

"You should consider yourself lucky" he didn't miss the playful glint in her eye as she caught him staring at the gown in making "you're the second one to see it after Charlie."

"Should I be jealous?" He raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"No!" She laughed. "He's the key to my success." She smiled. Handing him a cup of steaming black coffee, she settled down on the opposite side of the couch – she considered physical closeness _un_safe at this point.

"Taylor is going to love this." He pointed his chin towards the dress before taking a sip from the mug. The strong liquid soothed his dry throat and he instantly felt the caffeine kicking in as Miley made her way to the mannequin to make a few adjustments. He was left to stare at her naked back as she bent over and her shirt rode up and as his eyes trailed lower he was reminded of the firmness and beautiful curves her ass had held all those years back... The years of maturity had only served to accentuate those delicious curves. He choked on his coffee as he realised where his thoughts had drifted and proceeded to scold himself. Why was it that all he could think was of Miley in bed? In his bed... Of course, she had been his best sex, ever... but that wasn't the point. No. She was now his friend, assuming he hadn't said too much nonsense the night before. He could only imagine what had come out of him and it left him slightly flustered...

"The one of the left looks better." He was surprised to find his voice, advising her on a choice of fabric for the infamous corset. Miley seemed as surprised as he was when she turned around, her mouth gaping.

"Did you just give me advice on one of my designs?" She asked, bewildered. He smirked when he noticed the playful glint behind all that surprise. Nick had never been good at advising anybody when it came to fashion, but himself of course. He was, after all, on the top 50 Best Bachelor's in the whole States of America. "It goes with the roses you stitched onto the strap... it goes well together whereas the other... it just doesn't go together." His lack of words had Miley giggling.

"Alright then, this one it is." She held up the sample of material chosen by Nick.

"Did you actually listen to my fashion advice?" He teased revengefully. He marvelled at the way her eyes sparkled and the way she threw her head back whenever she laughed out loud.

"I'll make sure to give you credit on this one." She went along, winking playfully as she waltzed around the room, searching for the measuring tape.

"You're making me dizzy." He whined from his seat on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Her immediate concern warmed his heart and it was all he could do not to hug her close to his heart. Instead, he chose to play it safe and smiled warmly.

"I think we have a few things to talk about..." He groaned when her eyes went wide. "Was I that bad?"

"Just a little." She brought her finger and thumb together to illustrate.

"I'm serious! How much of my reputation did I damage?" He joked, referring to the previous night's events.

"I think living out in the country where no one could find you wouldn't be enough." She told him with a smirk.

"Miley!"

"Alright, alright, I exaggerated." She huffed. "Never could let me have my fun." She muttered.

"What did I do?" His panicked expression made her want to laugh again but she restrained herself and proceeded to explain:

"You dirty danced... and then you went down memory lane and reminded me what happened when _I _got drunk..." She swallowed down a big gulp of air, hoping desperately that her cheeks wouldn't betray her by turning red. "And then you assumed I wanted to _jump_ you... and then you trapped me in bed with you." Unable to control her laughter, she clamped her hand over her mouth and laughed harder as Nick's horror stricken expression went to suspicious.

"So did you _jump_ me?" He narrowed his eyes playfully, obviously wanting revenge on his embarrassing moment. He was returning the 'favour'.

"What?!" She shrieked. "No!" Grasping the corner of the small cushion sitting behind her she tossed it at his head.

"So what were you doing _in_ bed with _me_?" He teased, catching the flying object before it hit him.

"Excuse me! You begged me to stay with you and I merely obeyed your orders." She responded coyly.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He countered with a smirk.

"Nick!"

"Alright, alright." He gave in, smiling warmly as he added: "Thanks for dealing with me... You didn't have to."

"Was just returning the favour." She smiled. Nick's cheeks turned red as her remembered the times he had taken care of her when she was drunk and how things turned out most times because he was unable to resist her. He coughed uneasily and looked out the window, hoping that once the playful banter over, the moment wouldn't turn into one of those awkward ones.

Miley hid a smile at the sight of his flushed cheeks, she was glad to know that she wasn't the only one who turned all kinds of colours of red when talking about her drunken experiences. Catching onto Nick's uneasiness, she decided it was time to change the subject and jump in head first. She swallowed her pride and spoke up:

"I owe you an apology."

As expected, Nick jerked his head in her direction, unsure of whether he had heard her right.

"You owe me an apology?" He repeated dumbly. "You took care of me last night and put up with all my crap and you owe me an apology? I should be thanking you, Miley." He spoke in one breath. He regretted it as soon as he stopped talking and his head started throbbing. "Ah, damn hangovers." He cursed under his breath.

"Want some more aspirin?" His eyes met Miley's sympathetic ones and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. "I'll be fine." He assured her.

"So as I was saying... I owe you an apology." She held her hand up to silence him when he opened his mouth to interrupt her. "I know how much you hate people lying to you and I did just that... I don't know why I did it and I hope you won't hold it against me... I'm just... sorry." She told him sincerely, her eyes betraying the slight bit of pain that came along with the subject of her past.

"Is this about the other day in your office? Because if it is you don't owe me anything, Miley... I had no right to ask you that." He repented.

"Actually, you had every right to ask me that." She looked him in the eye as she added. "I owe you that much after all what I put you through."

"Miles-"

"No, no, let me talk. I need to do this." She took his slight nod as encouragement to continue. "I know it might be awkward to talk about the past and I don't want to reopen old wounds but I can see that you never understood my decision to have a complete career change and I owe you an explanation.... even if it doesn't make much sense, I at least have to give it a shot."

"It's up to you. You don't owe me anything... that doesn't mean I don't want to know cause I wouldn't be human if I wasn't dying to know. But it's your choice and I respect it even if I don't understand."

"You know what..." She smiled fakely and quickly dropped her gaze to the floor. "You're hungover, talking about this is probably the last thing you want right now..." She cleared her throat and stood up nervously. "Do you want to take a shower while I make something to eat? It's way passed lunch time and you should probably eat something."

"Mile-"

"I have some of Joe's old clothes here... You could wear that. I'll get them for you." She left the room as fast as she could, and Nick was left looking completely puzzled by what had happened. One minute she had been ready to open up to him and the next she couldn't get away any faster.

**Nick's POV**

Something in her eyes told me that the reasons behind her sudden career change went deeper than she would let on... Had I missed something? Taking a deep breath, I followed the path she had taken moments earlier and stood in the doorway to her bedroom, watching as she searched her drawers. I leaned against the door frame and waited for her to acknowledge me. I wasn't going to push but it was clear that we needed to have this conversation at some point or another.

"Is everything alright?" I asked softly, my throbbing head preventing me from being any louder.

"Everything's fine." She replied dismissively. "I found some sweats and a tee, should be fine, right?" It pained me to see how hard she was trying to avoid my gaze.

"Miley, look at me." Taking a few steps I stopped in front of her and let my arm reach out for hers. Her skin was as smooth as I remembered and it took me all my self control to focus on her eyes rather than on the rest of her body. "Look at me." I repeated softly, grabbing her arm softly as she tried to move away. Her eyes finally fell on mine and I was taken aback by the turmoil that could be seen within the wide blue orbs. "We don't have to talk about this today..." I swallowed thickly as her eyes became glassy with a layer of tears. "But some day we are going to have to... Just know that I won't push." My fingers rubbed her arm softly as I continued: "But I will be here, waiting, the day you want to tell me." I knew it was presumptuous to think that she wanted to tell me but somehow, deep in my heart I was convinced that talking about it would help the both of us: it would help me understand and it would help her get rid of the guilt she was carrying – consciously, or subconsciously.

**I dunno how to feel about this chapter, I felt like it was too early to have them go into 'confession round'. Lol. Dw, there will be more embarrassment for Nick when he really finds out all what he did ;) patience, people!**

**I want your honest opinion!!**

**Do you guys think I should have let the scene continue and make her talk?**

**How do you guys like the POV switches? Miley's pov, no pov and then Nick's pov. It kinda switches back and forth and I think it's a good way to find out how either of them are feeling. What do you guys think? Do you have any preferences?**

**Thank you all sooooo much for the amazing reviews, you have no idea how motivating it is! As soon as I was done with my assignment I rushed to write this to get it out for you guys!!! So I really hope you like it :D**

**Xoxo**

**P.S Completely forgot to tell you but you might have already noticed! I changed my penname from Jennyxoxo to XoXoNiLeY2010 and my twitter changed from bblover3 to WishUponaStarM (don't use it very often since I lack the time!)**


	11. One and the same

I accidentally posted a chapter of Meet Me Halfway in this story (yesterday), so had to delete it to avoid major confusion :P. Hence why all of you got an e-mail saying this story had been updated! So in order for you all to forgive me ( :P ) I drew up a quick chapter!! Hope you guys like it!

I would also like to give a shoutout to Paloma, alma, nickmiley2010, nileyfan#1, nileysoffthechain and Lillian who have reviewed this story quite a few times!! Since you guys don't have fanfic accounts I was never able to thank you, so here I am!! Thank you all so much for the support!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 10: **_**One and the same**_

**Nick's pov**

"I'm taking time off!" I snapped into the phone, becoming _very_ impatient with my manager, Gary.

"You have commitments!" He reminded me obnoxiously. "You can't just back out at the last minute."

"Just make up an excuse... I don't care. I need time off and I'm helping my brother plan his wedding." I finally gave him the explanation he had been trying so hard to get out of me.

"Fine, Nicholas. But if you are not back for the Grammys – that's one performance, nothing more – I will personally have a chat to Hollywood Records about your current contract. Are we clear?"

"Alright." I sighed, rubbing my forehead tiredly. How is it that I always gave in under pressure? They couldn't boss me around anymore! I was a grown man, fully in control of my career. Well... of course I needed the rest of the team to work on the albums but I just couldn't take the way my manager tried to control me.

"Is this a bad time?" _Her_ voice rang behind me. I turned around to face a smiley Miley standing in the doorway of the guest room I was currently calling mine.

"Hey!" A wide smile subconsciously spread across my features at the sight of her. We hadn't seen each other since my all time hangover but had kept in contact through text messages and short phone calls. I would have definitely called us friends by now. Friends... I liked the sound of that. It was certainly an upgrade from being the person she despised. "Was just on the phone with my manager." I crinkled my nose dramatically, eliciting a giggle from her.

"I see..." She let out a full blown laugh as she approached me, sitting tentatively on the bed beside me. "Are they still as obnoxious?" She grinned. It was no secret that she had once been the Disney princess/drama queen and had gone through her share of disagreements with the executives and managers.

"At least they had a good reason to harass you." I kidded, loving the sight of her sparkling blue eyes and crooked white teeth as she smiled.

"No comment about that." Another giggled escaped her lips. "What's their excuse for harassing _you_?" Her eyebrows shot up questioningly in the most adorable way.

"I told them I was taking time off and they don't seem to be very appreciative of the idea." The sarcasm in my tone did not go unnoticed by Miley who suddenly became concerned.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." I repeated the weary gesture, rubbing my forehead and temps with my calloused hand. "I will need to go to the Grammys though."

"Oh right.... the _Grammys_." Her dramatic tone and gestures had me chuckling, my head wondering how somebody could make me feel so light headed and _happy_ when I clearly wanted to strangle my manager.

"You don't happen to have any business in LA around the 12th of February, would you?" I joked. She tapped her chin thoughtfully for a few seconds, playing along to tease me. Even though I had been joking I was becoming very keen on the idea of her coming with me. Spending time together, like old times. Well...

"You know what? Going to LA would solve a lot of things. I'm sure I could get better fabric there for Taylor's dress. And I don't trust them to send me the one's I want. Plus we don't have the time to have them send samples by courier – that would take too long. The wedding is in 2 months!" She rambled, her cheeks flushing as – I would like to think - she realised what us flying out, _together_, for several days meant.

"It's a date then. We're flying out on the 11th, I'm making reservations." I winked, grabbing a hold of my laptop sitting on the desk in the corner of the room. Might as well go along with it before she changed her mind!

"Nick! We can't just take off! I need to make arrangements with the company and see if I can take a few days off!" She explained patiently.

"You're Miley Stewart. You can do _whatever_ you want!" I threw my hands up in the air for effect.

"That doesn't give me a free pass to do anything I want." She stuck her tongue out at me. "You think I'd be here I could do whatever I wanted? Dream on. I'd be in Hawaii, waited on from head to toe, lying in the sun on a private beach." She lied down on the made bed, her arms folding themselves under her head for illustration.

"Ha! Riiight." I laughed. If there was one thing I knew is that Miley Stewart could not sit in the same place for over five minutes, even less lying on the sand, bored out of her mind. It actually truly surprised me to see her working behind that large fancy desk of hers, sketching away for hours at length. The only time I had seen her serious and hardworking was when she had put everything into her music and acting career. Maybe I was wrong to think that her change of careers went beyond her love for fashion. Even though she loved fashion I couldn't believe she loved it more than music or acting. After all I had watched her first hand, losing herself in her work much the same way I did.

"Who knew you'd grow into a more mature phase and keep your attention on the same thing for longer than five minutes?" I teased.

"I'd be quiet if I were you Nicholas... Do I need to remind you of your recent drunken night?" She smirked my way. I groaned at the memory, sensing that I was missing out on some 'juicy' details everybody but me remembered.

"Are you ever going to tell me how much of a fool I made of myself? Or are you going to keep me guessing?" I huffed dramatically.

"Keep guessing." She laughed, obviously enjoying my discomfort.

"Ah, here you here!" Taylor and Joe barged into the room with several catalogues and a bunch of lists. Wedding planning. Oh joy.

"You demands are my commands!" I spoke up, lifting both arms in surrender. I could see Miley laughing from the corner of my eye and high fived myself for being so smooth. Ehm...

"Alright guys, caterers are booked... we just need to decide on what kind of food we're going to have..." Taylor ticked off something written on her to do list. "Joe and I will have to do that." She sighed. "Nick and Miley, could you guys work on the decoration? I'm leaving everything to you, surprise us!" I didn't miss the glint in her eye and discreetly narrowed my eyes at her. What was she up to?

"Tay!!!" Miley groaned from beside me. "If you don't like it then don't complain." She muttered under her breath, just loud enough for me to hear. Oh Miley, always so dramatic. I laughed to myself like the crazy man I was quickly becoming in _'she shall not be named's'_ presence. Alright, I admit, I was already completely crazy. So just how much further would this go? The last thing to hope was that I wouldn't end up in a mental hospital. That would be sadly unfortunate and Miley would miss me too much. Where was I getting all this cockiness and confidence from all of a sudden?!

"Nick? Hello? Yuhooooooooooo?" Joe waved his hand in front of my eyes, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Huh? What?" I looked at all three of them, narrowing my eyes as they snickered. "We're working on decorations, got it!"

"Then get to work." Joe smirked, obviously enjoying the way he could order us around. The 'soon to be married' couple left the room as fast as they had entered it, leaving Miley and I dizzy. They were like a tornado, walking in and out, talking too much and too fast.

"I'm becoming very cynical about this whole marriage deal." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Aw come on. They're beautiful!" Miley exclaimed from beside me, already drawing up a list of the things we had to do.

"They're beautiful if you're a little girl who still believes in fairytales!" I countered. "They are nothing but expensive, stressful – not to mention nerve wrecking – and most times, don't last!" I knew I was pushing it but hey, I enjoyed watching Miley all fired up.

"Nicholas!" She scolded, her eyes narrowing accusingly. "You do not mean that."

"Oh, I do." I grinned.

"First things first... money is NOT a problem for people like Joe and Taylor. So shut up about that. Second, weddings are not nerve wrecking, they are just very emotional. That's the beauty of it!" Her eyes narrowed further as I rolled my eyes playfully. "Third of all... weddings do last, people are just too selfish and too self absorbed to make them work nowadays!"

"Keep dreaming, Mi." I smirked as she threw her hands up, displaying her annoyance with my stubbornness.

"I give up. You're hopeless." She shook her head, shifting her attention back to the list between her fingers. I couldn't help but grin as she took her professional voice and course of action: "Alright, first things first. We need to think of a setup... it should be warm in April..."

"Beach wedding." I spoke up, surprising myself as I spoke. Our eyes met, both pair filled with shock.

"Well would you look at that... Nick Gray _does_ have wedding ideas." She smirked, an amused glint sparkling in her blue eyes.

"For your info, I always liked beach weddings. At least they are informal... after all weddings are about love, not about perfect decor, white roses and lilies."

"Whoa!" She laughed, making fun of my 'deep' moment.

"What!" I huffed. "I'm serious!"

"I know." She grinned.

"Miley..." I growled.

"Alright alright, back to work." She laughed as she added: "We should have become wedding planners, we make a good team."

"I never had a doubt in my mind. We've always made the best team." I smiled shyly, suddenly feeling lost in the moment. She had, once upon a time, been my first love after all... How could I forget that? And we _had_ been a good team, there was no denying it.

"Yeah we do." She smiled back, her eyes meeting mine for just a moment before they darted back to the sheet of paper she had scrolled on.

**Alright so here it is, they are getting closer but they still have those awkward moments :P:P lol. Is it moving too slow? Too fast? Please give me your opinion, it helps loads!**

**xoxo**


	12. Love Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 11: **_**Love Story**_

**Miley's POV**

"So tell me..." Charlie's voice drew me out of my reverie. "What's on the agenda for you and Mr Gray when you will be all alone in LA?" The glint in his eye and his amused expression had me groaning in frustration. Would he ever learn?

"Charlie!" I growled. "Nothing is going to happen. We're going for business, full stop."

"You call the Grammys business?" His shocked expression was almost laughable.

"Whatever. He will be working and so will I. I need to finish designing Taylor's dress ASAP so we can get on with the wedding plans."

"Oh right... the plans _you_ are supposed to work on with _him_." There was that triumphant expression once again.

"Do you really want me to call security and have them throw you out?" I threatened, my mood growing darker by the moment.

"No need, I will go of my own. I can tell when my questions are unwelcomed." He let out a dramatic huff as he sauntered out of my office. Yes, _sauntered_!

I had already gone back to my designs when I heard a soft knock and a person entering.

"I promise you I _will_ call security if you ask me one more question about what is going to happen between Nick. I already told you-" I stopped immediately when I lifted my gaze just enough to notice a pair of black shoes... Definitely not Charlie's shoes. "Oh hey!" My cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as a smiling Nick walked over to me, meeting halfway for a friendly hug.

"Should I be scared?" He raised his eyebrows teasingly as I released him. "Of security." He explained under my questioning eyes.

"No!" I laughed. "I thought you were Charlie... He's just been bugging me-"

"I could tell." His deep laugh echoed across the room. "Does that guy fall in the category of your best girl friend?" He whispered, leaning over the table for effect. "Isn't that what girls do? Tease each other about guys?" Unable to contain my laughter, I threw my head back, hiding my pink face with my hands.

"He's... pretty unique." I gave in.

"Well I'm glad to know I'm your number one topic of conversation!" He teased again, chuckling loudly as I bit on my bottom lip to stop myself from getting any pinker. "I'm just happy to know I'm not the only one who is given grief here." His amused expression had me melting in ways I couldn't begin to describe and it took all my self control to act normally around him and not like a lovesick teenager. I was 24 for god's sake! "My brothers." He explained at the sight of my curious expression.

"Should I be worried?" I teased back, deciding it was better to enjoy our playful banter and teasing instead of turning bright red at the mere mention of our past and future.

"All they seem to talk about is Miley this and Miley that..." He explained, laughing softly at my horror stricken expression.

"Oh my god, that must be _aw-ful_!" I exaggerated, pressing my hand to my mouth in disbelief. He mimicked the adorable habit he had taken so long ago: shaking his head in a way that made his curls bounce from side to side as he released a chuckle.

"Isn't ex-girlfriend talk banned from the 'list' of 'brother talk'?" He joked back, smiling amusedly at my discomfort. I certainly did not like hearing 'ex' in front of girlfriend when he was referring to me.

"Looks like it's in the priority section of your brother's 'list'." I teased, smiling widely at his scowl. "So, why are you here? Apart from wanting to distract me from my work." I poked my tongue at him, waiting for an answer with glimmering eyes.

"Wedding plans..." He explained, adding "and LA plans" as an afterthought. I chose to ignore the second part, hoping that he would give me a bit more time to get used to the idea of flying out with him and spending time _together_ in the _same house_.

"Did you run the beach idea by Joe and Taylor?" I asked, suddenly interested in my friends' wedding choices.

"Yup... All set." He took a look at the brochure he was holding between his palms. "There are amazing private beaches in New Jersey that can be 'rented' for a few hours." No need to say I was impressed by his research. I nodded my head slowly, lost in my thoughts. "So that means we'll need to drive up there and make a selection. Taylor and Joe trust us completely to choose 'the perfect spot'". He grinned. Did he just... yes he did... we were going to have to spend hours in a car together? How much time did my friends think I could handle with my _ex_ boyfriend?! Oh no... They were going to hear me from me. "So I thought we could drive up this weekend and have a look... Unless you would rather wait till we get back from LA. There's no rush." Ugh that dang LA trip... why had I agreed in the first place? "Miles?"

"Uhm... yeah?" I lifted my gaze up to meet his amused chocolate brown eyes.

"Did you listen to _anything_ I said?" He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, heard you loud and clear." I grimaced.

"So...?"

"So?" I scrunched up my nose, thinking too 'loudly' in my opinion. "Everything sounds great, looks like you've done your research!" I smiled half heartedly.

"And you have nothing to add?" He raised his eyebrows sceptically. Why did he have to know me so well?

"And..." Oh... he wanted my opinion. Smart woman, Miley. "I think we should go after the LA trip... I have quite a bit of work to get done before then." I lifted up my sketch pad for illustration.

"I was hoping you hadn't changed your mind about the LA trip." He smirked, pulling out two tickets from his pocket. "Because I already have the tickets."

"Nick!" I scolded, half annoyed, half scared he knew I wouldn't back out.

"Sorry." His adorable smile had my head spinning. Would he ever stop sending me in a whirlwind of emotions? "I'll pick you up at 5 pm Tuesday evening. Be ready." He flashed me his dimples before walking out the door, leaving me, once again, with my head spinning. It amazed me how he could be in and out of my office by the time I blinked.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" I shrieked. "No way!" I shook my head fiercely. "How am I supposed to spend _hours_ with my ex boyfriend, Taylor? Planning _your _wedding?" I waved my hands in the air for effect.

"Aw come on, Mi, it won't be that bad. Plus, you're a '_great team'_." She winked. Oh my god. She was spying on us.

"You were listening in on us when he told me that, weren't you?" I narrowed my eyes at her, daring her to lie.

"Well... I wouldn't say I listening in... I just..."

"Let me guess!" I huffed. "Happened to be passing by?" She shrugged her shoulders in response to which I groaned loudly. "I repeat Taylor! I cannot do this! I cannot spend hours with my ex boyfriend planning _your_ wedding!"

"Are you saying you don't like spending time with the guy?" Taylor raised her eyebrows at me. She thought it was amusing! Ugh, the little evil plotting witch!

"I-" Damn it, I didn't have an answer for that one.

"You like spending time with him, Mi." She told me kindly as she sat beside me on her couch. "You know it, he knows it, his brothers know it. Even Denise, Paul and Frankie know it!" Oh great, someone help ME!

"Have they said anything?" I narrowed my eyes at her for the 'I don't know how manyth' time.

"Denise might have mentioned how good it was to see you two getting along." There was that smirk again... why is it that everybody thought they knew better than me? It was obvious Charlie and Taylor wanted me back with Nick... But how did they know that was what I wanted? How did they know that would be me happy? Oh, who was I kidding? Even I knew it and since I was – I admit – pretty slow, it meant everybody around me knew. Fantastic. Just great. It was only a matter of time until _he_ found out.

"His family loves you, Mi... You know how important that is to Nick. No girl could compete with the spot you have made for yourself in his family..." She told me sincerely, almost making my eyes water. I had always called them my second family and I knew that if I messed up things with Nick once again, I would lose them for good. There was no way I could handle that. And that was exactly why I had to control myself and accept that being just friends with Nick was for the best. Maybe that was all he wanted in the first place? I couldn't and I wouldn't presume he wanted more. I could only speak for myself when it came to our friendly or not so friendly 'relationship'.

"Hey there, you look like you are lost in your thoughts?" Demi's voice surprised me as stood on the balcony, letting the cold air hit my warm cheeks.

"Dems?" I smiled widely at the sight of my best friend, pulling her in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't come by and add to the teasing, did you?" She joked.

"You know, too?" I groaned, lifting my hands to cover my blushing cheeks.

"Taylor filled me." The singer grinned. "Aw come on, we've always talked about our crushes." She reassured with a wink.

"That was when we were 15, 16, Demi!" I half scolded. "We're 24, we're not mean to have crushes!" I huffed dramatically.

"There is not age for such things as crushes! Crushes is just the first level of a love story, my dear. We both know you and Nick have crossed that level a _very_ long time ago." She smirked at the sight of my gaping mouth.

"Did you fly all the way in _just_ to give me grief about my 'blossoming friendship' with Nick?"

"No... I flew in to get an original Miley Stewart dress for the Grammys." She smirked.

"You can get one of those in LA." I rolled my eyes playfully. Truth be told, I was more than touched by her wish to wear the clothes I made.

"But I want one that nobody has seen... I believe you can help me with that?" She cocked her eyebrows challengingly.

"Of course I have one just for you..." I gave in, incapable of resisting any sort of challenge thrown my way. They just called my name!

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" The dark headed grinned at me, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Back to Nick..." Not again! I rolled my eyes. "What's this I hear about him getting drunk and spending the night at your apartment?"

"You make it sound so scandalous!"

"Oh it _is_!" She winked. "At least tell me you got _something_ good out of it?"

"Demetria!" I scolded. "Are you implying I would take advantage of a drunken man?"

"Not a drunk man, my friend... A drunken Nick. We both know there's a huge difference there." Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she added: "Plus, who ever said you would have been taking advantage?" And with that, she entered the apartment in search for warmth, leaving me baffled. Had she officially gone mad?

**I've just realised I said they were 24 years old in the trailer and I keep writing down 25... So gonna have to correct the previous chapters where I wrote down 25 instead of 24! For some reason they were 25 in my head... sorry about the mix up – not that it changes much :P. Lol.**

**I'm on a roll and I'm supposed to be studying for exams :S This is my escape whenever I get fed up with studying... that way, everybody thinks i'm studying and they don't send me back to my room to study! Hehehe devious plan :P Lol. wish me luck **

**Think you can help me get to 200 reviews? That would mean the world :D**

**xoxo  
**


	13. I Gotta Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!!**

**Chapter 12: **_**I Gotta Feeling**_

**Nick's POV**

I leaned back on the couch, rubbing my eyes tiredly. How many catalogues was Taylor going to make me go through to find the perfect set up for the wedding? It had to be at the least the third one I had gone through... I wish... I had barely gone through one and I had about 4 more, waiting for me. Was my 'sister in law to be' _mad_? I was starting to give it serious consideration. No sarcasm included.

"Joe, your fiancée _cannot_ expect me to read any more of these wedding ceremony decor catalogues!" I complained.

"Don't ask me why she thinks you have amazing taste." He smirked as he added: "She always claimed you had the best taste when it came to getting girl's gifts." His smirk told me more than I wanted to know. Of course... he was referring to the various pieces of jewellery and dresses I had picked out for Miley once upon a time. I shook my head, wondering how my supposedly good taste in jewellery and clothes made me a wedding expert. Oh well, I had long ago given up on understand Taylor and her curious ways. "How are things with you and Miley anyways?" Joe's curious gaze pierced through my glare.

"Really Joe? Isn't there anything else you can talk to me about?" I rolled my eyes. "Miley and I are friends." I replied confidently, hoping to shut him up once and for all. I was suddenly very interested in the catalogue I was reading through.

"Oh _Nicky_! When will you ever learn? I'm your brother... plus she's Miley." He shrugged his shoulders as if that statement explained everything. Oh Jesus, somebody help me.

"Hey Nick, is Joe harassing you again?" Kevin... thank god for him.

"As a matter of fact he is. I was just pondering what the best treatment would be... plunge his head in the freezing cold pool or just push him completely in it."

"I say give him the complete treat." Kevin high fived me as we laughed at the scowling Joe. He had always been the baby of the family - maturity wise.

"That would be wonderful payback for the all the times _he_ threw _me_ in the water!" Demi exclaimed as she walked in, flopping down on the couch beside me.

"I'm going to get back up!" Joe huffed.

"If you think Miley's gonna take your side, you're dreaming!" I yelled after him, pleased with my surge of confidence that Miley would take my side.

"Leave Miley out of any drama tonight, I'm wiped!" Miley flopped down on my other side, making me trapped between her and Demi. Glorious.

It had become a habit for us to meet up every night after work - in my case 'work' consisted of 'wedding research' and song writing in prevision of my a new album – to simply hang out and fill each other in on the progress of the wedding plans.

Bending over, Miley slipped off her heels and tucked her legs under her, snuggling into the couch and leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Long day?" I asked softly, leaning my head on top of her own in an affectionate gesture.

"You have no idea." She sighed. "I can't wait for this 'vacation'!" She smiled, using air quotes around 'vacation'.

"You're still going to be working." I reminded her with a smile of my own.

"On my on terms." She specified. "Nobody to breathe down my neck and pressurise me." She explained with a shrug. I nodded in response, completely relating to her situation. It was ironic how much we were alike and yet so different. Our conversation was cut abruptly as Demi quit messaging whoever it was she was talking to.

"So what's this I hear about a drunken you _dirty dancing_?" The playful glint in her eyes had me groaning in annoyance.

"Demi, shut up." Miley warned from beside me, her fingers clutching at my arm. I smiled at the way her eyes bore into Demi's before she snuggled back into the couch, her head finding its initial position against my shoulder.

"Since these two won't fill me in, any of you care to tell me what happened?" Demi addressed Joe and Taylor as they sat down on the love seat.

"You want to be filled in on Nick and Miley's intense dirty dancing?" Taylor grinned.

"Don't you dare, Tay." I threatened. Disregarding my threat and wearing a similar grin to Demi's, she proceeded to explain:

"Nicky here, saved the damsel in distress." She smirked my way, seeming unfazed by my glare.

"Oh please, I was not in distress." Miley huffed, her eyes remaining closed under the bright lights of Kevin and Danielle's living room.

"Hate to break it to you, Mi, but you were!" I whispered, the comment only meant for her to hear. She opened one eye just to glare at me in the most adorable way, making my insides twist. _How did she manage to make me feel this way every single time I was around her?_ I huffed, displeased with the 'un-fairness' of the world.

"So as I was saying..." Taylor caught my attention again as she told Demi about the guy who had set his eyes on Miley that night. Although the events of that night were still blurry in my mind, I was pretty sure I had made a fool of myself and didn't want to find out just how bad it had been. I mean what if I had, erm... I pushed the dirty thought of my mind and focused on the dozing Miley. She seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness and I was glad she wasn't fully aware of my public humiliation to come.

"Ah I see... Nick saved Miley from a douche, huh?" Demi grinned. Whatever those two women were complotting was not going to be pretty, I could tell.

"I think that's all there is to say." I told them sternly, clasping my hands together in a final gesture.

"No, no, no. I need to tell Demi." Taylor smirked.

"Joe? Care to help me here?" I begged.

"You're on your own, bro." He replied with a similar smirk to Taylor's and Demi's. His arm wrapped around Taylor as he pulled her to him and placed a kiss on her temple. "You tell her, Tay." He encouraged, eyeing my reaction closely. Unbelievable!

Over the next few minutes that passed by, I was filled in on my drunken actions, my hands on her waist, her hips, her ass, her bare thighs... The memories became less foggy as Taylor continued to fill in Demi, making me cower away with blushing cheeks. The only thought left to me was 'poor Miley'. She had put up with me even though I was pretty sure it had been difficult for her to get my hands off of her if you catch my drift...

"Please tell me that's as bad as it gets?" I prayed.

"Yeah, the rest was just drunken talk.... Funny, but harmless." She was definitely hiding something... What could I have said? My eyes widened as I realised the number of things I could have told her... _Her_ amazing body clad in that tight dress crossed my mind. Please tell me I hadn't lost the last bit of my dignity?!

Somewhere along the course of the 'embarrassing' conversation, Miley had slid down and curled up against me, her head lying on my lap as she slept peacefully. My arm lifted itself to settle on her waist, rubbing her back every now and then. I was aware of my brothers', Demi, Taylor and Danielle's smiles at the sight of Miley and me looking so 'comfortable' and decided it was time to put an end to the teasing of the night. With an eye roll, I lifted up the sleeping Miley into my arms and wished the others a good night.

"I'm going to put her down in the guest room, is that okay?"

"That's fine." Danielle waved me off with a warm smile. I nodded my thanks and exited the room, cradling the petite brunette in my arms. My thoughts were overpowered by that drunken night, when I had touched her in ways I was _always_ wanting to and more. Yes, I was finally admitting me, I, Nick Gray, had dirty thoughts about Miley Stewart. There... I said it. Sue me for thinking my ex girlfriend was the most beautiful woman I had lied eyes on!

**Shorter chapter than usual, I'm sorry guys!! I thought it was a good way to end it... but I promise that if you give me reviews I will work on the next two chapters soon, those two should initiate the turning point in this story!!!**

**Thank you sooo much for the many reviews you left me on the previous chapter, I really hope you can repeat that!! It only takes a few seconds for you guys to give me your opinion when I've been working on this for two days, trying to make it worthy of the 23 reviews!!! I don't want to sound demanding but come on, everybody likes to be appreciated :P and constructive criticism is always good :D**

**xoxo**


	14. Walkin On Snow

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot !**

**Chapter 13 : **_**Walking On Snow**_

**Miley's pov**

I rushed around the office, distributing notes to all the employees that worked for me, 'barking' orders to each one with the frantic voice I had grown accustomed to during the day. It seemed like there was a lot more to do before I could finally take off – literally.

"That fuchsia dress needs to be altered and delivered to Scarlett Johansson. Yes, tonight!" I instructed to the employee looking at me with bright, questioning eyes. I gave her a warm smile as she nodded and jolted down all my orders. Finally, _somebody_ was taking me seriously! I had a very friendly relationship with the employees but they knew how to 'deal' with me when I was stressed and barking last minute instructions. I was truly grateful for that or my day would have been a lot worse.

"Miles!" Demi's excited voice called out to me from one of the trying rooms.

"Does it fit?" I yelled out to her, wondering if I had gotten her measurements right the first time.

"It's perfect!" She waltzed towards me, showing off the orangish pink dress I had designed with her in mind. It lay loose on her shoulders and cleavage, showing off the appropriate amount of skin for an occasion such as the Grammys. The 'belt of sequins' wrapped around her petite waist and the ample material flowed to her knees. She was perched up on golden stilettos giving a look of richness to the complete outfit.

"You look good, Dem!" I sent her a thumbs up with a weak smile as I went back to the task at hand: matching fabric that would be sent to the tailors.

"I look good? Nick, tell her I look awesome!" She huffed, dramatically. Nick? Had she just... A pair of colds hands made contact with my shoulders and I instantly knew it was him from the jolt of tingles running through my body as soon as his skin came in contact with mine.

"Things look a little... crazy in here." I could hear the smile in his voice and turned around so he could see my dramatic eye roll. "The dress looks great." He smirked, his eyes moving over to Demi and back to me.

"I know the dress looks great! I was asking about how it looks on me!" Demi whined from her spot, a smile never leaving her face at the sight of Nick's hand still resting on my shoulder, rubbing small circles on my tensed muscles.

"Well I was just informing Miley her designs are great." He replied, poking his tongue out childishly at the huffing Demi.

"You look beautiful, Demi. Don't listen to him." I smiled, deciding I wasn't up for their playful banter when I had work to complete before leaving.

"Thank you, Mile! See Nick? She knows how to please a woman, you should take example on her!"

"Oh trust me, I know how to please a woman." His fingers squeezed the flesh they were resting on and I instantly found my cheeks flushing a dark shade of crimson. Had he just... no, I was definitely the one thinking dirty, he wouldn't have made such a reference to erm...

"Are you gonna be ready to go soon?" Nick's voice brought me out of my world.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, just need to give Charlie last minute directives and I should be done." And with that, I hurried out of the room, eager to get a breath of fresh air when my whole body was warming up by his simple touch. How was I going to survive, four entire days with him in LA?

* * *

My eyes opened lazily as I took in my surroundings... a cabin... first class airplane seats... Of course, I was on my way to LA with-

"Slept well?"

I turned my head just enough to see Nick, smiling down at me from his spot beside me.

"Um, yeah." I mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed about him seeing me sleep. But then again, it wasn't very long ago I had fallen asleep on his lap... Thanks to Demi and Taylor I had been filled in on all the details of that night. How he had been so attentive to me while I slept, how his fingers had rested on my waist as I snuggled my head into his lap, how he had scooped me up into his strong arms and taken me to one of the guest rooms...

"I'm sorry... I-" I blushed when I realised my head had been resting on his shoulder once again. "I seem to be making a habit of that." I was positive that my cheeks were matching my red cardigan by the time I finished that sentence.

"You won't hear me complaining." He chuckled. "You looked comfy, so why not?" He reassured with a teasing smile. I was left tongue tied by the way he always made me feel at ease, even in the most awkward moments. I mean, it had to be difficult for him too, right? Hanging out with your ex, planning your brother's wedding with her and now flying out to LA?! "Miley, we need to talk-"

"Right now?" I asked a bit sharply, suddenly feeling trapped between the walls of the cabin. There was nowhere to run to and hide from my past-

"Well, I thought it would be better if we had the same story... you know just so that you don't feel overwhelmed with all the paparazzi. I mean, I know you've always been great with them, it's just that with what happened over the years I wouldn't want them to pressure you into talking and asking things you are uncomfortable with. I just-"

"Oh you meant that kind of talking!" I laughed at myself, suddenly feeling stupid for thinking Nick would pressurise me into talking and having The talk...

"What? Oh you thought I was-"

"Yeah, sorry." I bit down on my lip and shook my head lightly. "Don't worry about paparazzi. I'll be okay." I smiled warmly, suddenly feeling very grateful to him for the way he thought of the smallest little things that could affect me, negatively.

"I have no doubt you will do fine... I just thought... you know, we haven't been seen together in a very long time. Questions are gonna arise and I just want to make sure you're okay with that."

"And we'll say the truth. We're friends." I bit my lip to keep myself from frowning. Nick and I, Me and Nick, Friends? No, it didn't fit together... I didn't want it to fit, I realised with a sinking stomach. I thought I saw a flash of disappointment appear on his face but if at all I hadn't been imagining things, it had disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"Yeah, friends." He mumbled, leaning his head back against the head rest. Had I... missed something?

"Did you have something in mind?" I coaxed gently upon noticing his distant look. He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Nick, it's me you're talking to right here. You know I won't back down until you tell me." I grinned at the sight of his eye roll. I had definitely just made my point.

"I thought we could just say we reconnected and we're just hanging out as friends. Helping out Joe and Taylor with wedding preparations."

"Sounds good." I replied with a warm smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Nick!" I laughed. "It's the truth." I returned his shy smile. "For once." I muttered as an afterthought, not for him to hear.

"We had become quite good liars to the media back then, huh?" I guess he had heard me...

"Yeah." I sighed. "Our lives were so crazy."

"They still are, Miles." His crooked smile mirrored onto my face as I nodded in agreement.

"Have you thought about going to-" He shook his head, stopping himself from going any further.

"Going to?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter." He scratched his nonexistent beard in a nervous gesture.

"Nick." I warned, half mockingly.

"I was wondering if you thought of going back to your house?" He asked hesitantly, his eyes searching mine. "You're dad's house." He specified. "The guys told me you hadn't been there in a while..." He explained softly. Of course, Kevin and Joe were bound to tell him those kinds of things...

"Yeah." I sighed. "It's been far too long."

"Why?" His eyes widened and he quickly added: "You don't have to answer that, I didn't mean to-"

"Because LA comes with a lot of baggage for me. A lot of memories." I told him truthfully, unable to stop myself from confiding in him.

"About... your father?" He questioned softly.

"Yeah... about my father, my old life... us." I added the last word, biting my lip as soon as it had escaped my lips.

"Us?" His eyebrows shot up in confusion. I nodded, hiding behind the pieces of hair that had fallen in my face. I looked up hesitantly to see him smiling encouragingly. "We have memories all over the States, even Europe, Miley."

"That's true." I agreed. "But most of them are here." It was his turn to nod and we both fell silent as the captain announced our descent on LA. Just a few minutes and I would be setting my foot in a city I hadn't been in 5 five whole years.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Nick exclaimed as soon as we had settled on his living room couch, feeling exhausted from the hours of flight and the crazy schedule preceding it. It was close to midnight and Nick – who hadn't slept in the plane – was already dozing on the comfortable leather couch. I, on the other hand, was almost bouncing off the wall, wanting a detailed tour of the house. Of course, I had seen pictures of the villa on some gossip website when he had purchased it, a year earlier, but there was nothing like having a real life tour.

"Come on, show me! I need to know my way around if we're going to be housemates for the next few days." I grinned, using the best arguments to win him over. "You wouldn't want me walking in while you shower, would you?" As expected, his eyes popped open, looking widely at me. "I need a tour." I stated for the hundredth time.

"And I need sleep. Preferably on a bed!" He insisted, stretching himself out on the couch. His legs ended up on my lap and I huffed at the movement.

"Get your stinky feet off of me."

"They are not stinky." He protested, wiggling his toes for illustration.

"Nick!" I whined.

"Fine." He caved, rolling his eyes tiredly. "I'll show you the kitchen, your room, the bathroom. That's all you need to know for tonight."

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed in ample pyjama pants and a tank top and my hair sat tied up on the top of my head: I was ready for bed. I looked up as soon as I heard the soft knock on the wooden door.

"If you need anything I'm just across the hall." Nick informed me. "Think you can manage?" He narrowed his eyes playfully and giggles erupted from me. Funny man.

"I'll let you know if I hear you snoring from here." I teased, making my way over to him to envelop him in a hug. It was my way of saying thank you for unknowingly giving me the courage to face my past. Coming back to LA was step 1 and something told me he would be there through every step, whether I asked or not.

He shook his head at my childish ways, laughing to himself. "Night, Mi."

"Night, Nick." I replied, stifling a yawn.

..................

"It looks fine!" I cried out exasperatedly, straightening myself out after having stuck pins in the hem of Nick's dress pants. He was trying out his suit for the Grammys and of course, was not happy with it. Who knew men could be so picky?

"It doesn't feel fine!" He replied, feeling almost as frustrated as I was. "It's not even." He pointed at the mirror that was reflecting his image. "It doesn't land properly on the shoes!" He explained poorly.

"Nick." I growled. "Listen. Not to sound conceited... I am Miley Stewart, fashion icon. I know what I am doing! And believe me when I tell you these pants are long enough as they are!" I told him sternly.

"Fine, you win." He surrendered. "But if all the fashion critics pick on me, I'm pinning it on you. Do you hear me?" He told me half seriously.

"Nobody is going to pick on you. They will love you. Now shut up and put the goddamn shirt on." I instructed. He had been standing shirtless for far too long, much longer than I could take without getting distracted by his toned muscles, perfectly outlined abs and appealing-

"You're one authoritative woman." He mumbled.

"You're worse than a girl." I countered. "It's too short! I need it to be longer." I used a high pitch voice, mocking him.

"Miley." He warned.

"Sorry." I smiled a very fake grin. "What?! You are hard to please!" I defended under his narrowing eyes.

"Don't make me answer that." He grinned mischievously, making my mouth drop in shock. Had he just? Oh yes he had... _another_ allusion to _that_. Who ever knew Nick Gray was a bad boy under that neat gentleman image?

**They are slowly getting closer, starting to talk about the past... it's moving slowly but surely!! I wanted to get this out as soon as possible when I saw how amazing the feedback was, I hope you guys like it!**

**I created a poll on my profile, asking if you guys wanted this story to remain a T rated story or if you'd rather have it be an M rated story. I have no idea how old my readers are and have no idea how sensitive you are! So let me know in a review, or take a vote on the poll in my profile!!**

**xoxo**


	15. It's not over

**This story has officially become rated M!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 14: **_**It's not over**_

**Nick's pov**

I laughed silently as I heard Miley's voice shouting into the phone. It was obvious she didn't know I was just on the other side of the door, listening in on her 'interesting' conversation with, I suspected, Demi.

"_Somebody_ told me you got in (LAX) early this morning... Care to explain?" Silence. "You said you had business to take care of and that was the reason why you couldn't fly with Nick and I!" She was obviously referring to the time she had suggested to Demi that we all fly together so she could be back in time for the Grammys, much like me. "How can you take of business between 5 pm – time we left New York - and 7am – time she left New York?" Miley went on, scolding her friend for 'setting her up'.

I had to suppress a laugh, Miley could be quite tough when she found out someone she loved was 'scheming' against her.

"Yes, I forgive you." She groaned. "Will you guys leave me out of your matchmaking hobby? Thanks." Long silence. "Demi! I will give you a call if I need your help! I'm doing just fine on my own, I don't need a guy. I don't need Nick. Fine, I do but as a friend. No, nothing more. Demi..." She warned with a growl. I found my heart thumping faster in my heart at the acknowledgement of her needing me... even if it was just as a friend, it was step one. We both needed our closure on what had happened in the past and I frankly didn't believe we could talk unless we became friends and were open with each other. We were slowly getting there, and this time, the thought of being friends brought joy to my heart.

"Nick!" Her quiet shriek brought me out of my reverie as she stumbled out of her bedroom, landing straight into my arms.

"Hi." I grinned, like the idiot I was. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, feeling stupid for not having quicker reflexes.

"What are you doing here?" Her cheeks suddenly looked flushed as she kept a firm grip on my arm so as to balance her shaky legs.

"I uh... I wanted to uh..."

"Eavesdrop?" Her eyes narrowed and I instantly gulped, feeling like a little kid who had stolen candy.

"I uh..."

"How- how much did you um... hear?" It was her turn to stutter, her hair falling in her eyes as she looked down at her toes.

"You need me?" I blurted out, suddenly wanting to make sure I had heard right. I grinned at the sight of her nervous gestures, her fingers wringing together as she tried to find the right words what I had overheard. "Well guess what." I leaned in closer, bringing my lips as close to her ear as I dared: "I need you too." Just like I expected, her eyes widened and another layer of blush covered her cheeks. She placed both palms on my chest and pushed me away, a playful glint appearing in her eyes.

"I'm not sure what you have drunk this morning, so I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that."

"I take offense in that!" I groaned. "It was _one_ time, Miley! Must you all remind me how much of a fool I made of myself? I got the picture!" I scowled at the sight of her smirk.

"Good thing it was only one time... because I really hope you don't tell every woman you come across when you're drunk that they want to 'jump you'!" Her giggles overpowered her body as she completed her sentence. "I mean come on, are you _that_ cocky?" I didn't miss her playful glint and simply groaned.

"Please tell me I didn't say that." I begged, hiding my face in my guitar calloused hands.

"Sorry."

"Miley." I growled at her insincere apology.

"You might have reminded me of that time I got drunk and uhm...."

"Jumped me?" It was my turn to smirk at her reddening cheeks. She seemed to be doing a lot of that, huh? I tried to hide a smile as I watched her move around my kitchen with ease, making coffee for the both of us before we hit our separate work schedules.

"So what are your plans today?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm driving down to the warehouse where they have tons of materials laid out and ready for use." She explained without taking her eyes off the pot of coffee as she poured the delicious looking liquid in two cups.

"Sounds fun." I replied, sarcasm lacing my tone. Her bright blue eyes sparkled under the ray of sunlight pouring in through the windows. It was almost, _almost_, the excited glint she had worn every time music or acting was in question.

"Not as fun as singing your heart out on stage..." She replied, her eyes suddenly looking distant. "But every step is going to be worth it when Taylor is going to walk down the aisle to marry Joe." Her eyes landed on mine and the warmth they held reminded me of the person I knew her to be. A very loving and caring person, ready to do anything when it came to her loved ones.

................

**Miley's pov**

I turned off the engine of the Mercedes hybrid SUV Nick had lent me for the time of our stay so I could get around. The winter wind blew my hair as I walked up the front steps, my heels clicking on the white stone.

"Nick? Are you here?" I called out, entering the warmth of his homey villa. The only indication of him being home was the car sitting in the driveway as I pulled up. I frowned as I dropped off my belongings in my room, trying to remember what his schedule for today was.

It was only as I walked towards the kitchen that I heard it... the piano... and then his voice. The warm, strong and yet velvety voice that I had once been so familiar with. His voice sounded rougher, more mature and I couldn't help but become mesmerized at the sight before me.

I leaned against the door frame, watching as his hands glided across the keys and as my ears were filled with the beautiful lyrics pouring out from his heart:

_She walks away  
The colours fade to gray  
Every precious moment now a waste_

She hits the gas  
Hoping it would pass  
But the red light starts to flash  
It's time to wait

I slid down until I was sitting on the tiled floor, my back leaning against the doorframe as he continued to describe, what I imagine as myself.

_And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no  
A world I never knew_

And that's when the first tear fell, gliding over my cheek until I flicked it off with the back of my hand.

_She hates the sun  
Cause it proves she's not alone  
And the world doesn't revolve around her soul  
She loves the sky cause it validates her pride  
Never lets her know when she is wrong_

"Oh hey, I didn't see you sitting there..." Nick stopped playing as soon as he felt my presence.

"Yeah, I just kinda got lost in the song." It was clear he had noticed my weary smile when he got up and came to sit beside me, leaning his back against the wooden door. "It was beautiful, by the way." I silently congratulated myself for wearing water proof mascara so he couldn't see any signs of my dried tears.

"What can I say, I'm Nick Gray." He replied cockily, smiling childishly. I rolled my eyes, laughing softly at his attitude.

"I was being serious, but if you want to make a joke out of my compliments, it's up to you." I smiled lazily.

"Long day?" He questioned as I yawned.

"Not really." I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess the lack of sleep is catching up with me."

"Then go sleep... It's early enough for you to get a short nap before it's time to get ready."

"Get ready?" My eyebrows shot up questioningly.

"Grammys? Have you forgotten already?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to the Grammys. I wasn't even invited!"

"Hello, I'm Nick Gray and I'm taking you." He smiled.

"What?! No way! I have no reasons to go to the Grammys."

"I'm sitting right here, thank you for taking that into consideration."

"No problem." I laughed at his sarcasm.

"Your reason for going to the Grammys is to support me." Oh no, he hadn't...

"Using the 'support me' card? Really, Nick? You just had to go and say that, didn't you?" I scowled.

"Did it win you over?"

"I'm hating you so much right now."

"I can live with that for tonight." He smirked.

"Nick! Do you realise how much craziness this is going to add to our lives?"

"For once I'm doing something spontaneous, please do not stop me." He begged.

"Why do you want me to go? I mean come on, I could be sitting here, watching you on that comfy couch." I pointed my chin towards the living room.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't be able to see your face and have 'live feedback'."

"Live feedback? Is that what my face is used for now?"

"Yep. Now go get some sleep."

"There's no way I'm sleeping!! I need a dress and make up and all the kind of stuff I do not have here. Thanks for the heads up, by the way." All sarcasm intended.

"It's all taken care of..." He said quietly, suddenly catching my attention. Had he...? Oh yes he had...

"You picked out a dress for me? You gotta be kidding me." I let out a loud giggle as some memories flashed before me. "You aren't too good with picking out dresses, remember?" I giggled again, covering my mouth with my hand. It was no secret Nick had never been good with sizes...

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Do I need to go shopping or do you really have something that's appropriate and of my calibre?" It was my turn to be cocky.

"I would advise you to be quiet before those ankles swell to a point where you cannot slip them in those high heels." He teased. "Demi helped me pick it out... and I know for a fact that the both of you know each other inside and out when it comes to fashion. Hence why I trusted her opinion." I let out a breath of relief.

"I can't believe you did this!"

"Well believe it cause it's going to be very true when we walk down that red carpet with cameras flashing until we go blind."

"You never cease to surprise me."

"Good or bad?" He grinned.

"Hmmm... mostly good."

"Mostly?" He faked offense, earning a quiet giggle from me.

I had no idea what had possessed me to give in, showing up at one of the biggest events in Hollywood, close to 6 years after my father's death. After having avoided them for so long, here I was, throwing away my protective shield to please Nick. All resolutions always seemed to fly out the window where Nick was concerned...

* * *

**Nick's POV**

The cameras flashed in all directions, blinding us and yet all I could think of was the beautiful woman beside me. The black dress hugged her curves just like I imagined it would in my wildest fantasies and it took everything in me to tear my eyes away from her. **(Link to dress in my profile ;) **

I knew that the smile I was wearing would be looked into and deciphered after the event by all the paparazzi and those who wanted to read between the lines... but what could I do about it? I was happy. Very happy.

"If you smile any wider, your cheeks are going to hurt." Miley poked her elbow into my side and I yelped in surprise, squeezing her waist with my fingers, a reflex I hadn't completely gotten rid of...

"At least no one will be badgering me for not smiling." I shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"No they won't." She agreed. "They'll be too busy badgering you about _why_ you are smiling so widely." She teased light heartedly. I groaned as a quiet laugh escaped her lips.

Before long, we had finally found our seats in the crowd after being interviewed and questioned relentlessly on our relationship status, Miley's fashion career and my performance for tonight. We had skilfully avoided the topic of 'us' by simply mentioning that we were friends and Miley was supporting me in my new projects. God knew who would believe that after the way I had kept my arm around her in a protective gesture, never letting her out of my sight in such a place where men were begging to simply have a look at her.

"You okay?" I questioned softly as I noticed her eyes darting to the stage and around the large arena.

"Yeah... I'm good." She smiled from her spot beside me, leaning in to hear me over the shouts of the crowd.

"Is all this bringing back memories?" I told her discreetly, making sure not to attract any attention towards us. Something flashed in her eyes but it was gone as soon as it had come without giving me the time to identify what it was. Her gaze turned away from me and towards the stage where a band was starting to play the intro.

"It's fine." She reassured weakly, her eyes suddenly looking teary.

"Miley-"

"Mr Gray, we need you to come this way so we can hook your ear piece." A stage assistant caught my attention, waving me over to backstage.

"Go, I'll be fine." Miley's hands rested on my back as she urged me to go.

"Come with me, you can watch from the sidelines." I suggested, tugging on her petite hand and leading her away with me.

Several minutes later I was ushered on stage, reminded of the lines I had memorised to introduce an award winning band. Looking over to my left, I noticed Miley talking to her all time friend and interview 'genius', Ryan Seecrest **(Notice the change in spelling so it's legal :P ). **I let out a breath of relief, remembering that the two had had quite a bond in the past... Knowing that he would stand with her and keep her company eased my worried long enough so I didn't mess up my lines or look too distracted.

**Miley's POV**

I smiled at the sight of Demi introducing Nick and his band, cheering loudly as the music began. I imitated her, clapping and shouting at the top of my voice as his voice filled the arena.

_I was blown away what could I say  
It all seemed to make sense  
You've taken away everything  
And I can't do without  
I try to see the good in life  
But good things in life are hard to find_

_  
Blow it away, Blow it away  
Can we make this something goooood  
Well I'll try to do it right this time around  
Let's start oveeerr  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not oveeerr  
There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me, but you're the only one  
It's not overrrrr _

I thought I was imagining things when I heard his voice crack, giving us a glimpse of the emotions running through him... but at the sight of Demi's welled up eyes, I was proven wrong. It was real. His emotions were as raw as could be and it was only then I let a single tear roll down my cheek. Demi wrapped her hand around mine, giving me comfort with her presence alone. I smiled shyly, aware that her own tears were begging to spill over just like mine had.

_  
Taken all I could take and I cannot wait  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong holding on  
Can't let it bring us down  
My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily_

"If I didn't know any better, I would say this song was about you." Demi teased, her arm wrapping around my waist as I shook my head in disapproval. Looking around, I noticed a lot of tear stained cheeks... He had moved the whole audience with a single performance. How amazing could he get?

**Nick's POV**

I whispered a quiet thank you in to the microphone before bowing down and waving to all the people out there, supporting me with their applause and shouts. As I scanned the audience my eyes finally set on a certain blue eyed beauty, staring right back at me with a wavering smile. It was clear that my performance had somehow unsettled her, confusion settling into her mind after hearing such a heartfelt song. Before I could process what was happening, she had turned on her heels, hurrying towards the back where I assumed, the exit was situated. It was with a sinking heart I realised she was going to leave and run away. Run away from her feelings, run away from confiding in me or Demi...

I hadn't expected her to understand, but I hadn't expected seeing such turmoil filled eyes either... My only thoughts were to find her and explain, erase all the turmoil I had, despite the best of intentions, caused within her. I hurriedly removed the ear piece and the sound box attached to my dark skinny jeans, all thoughts aiming at one action: getting out of here and going after Miley.

**Long chapter! almost 3000 words... I was planning in including the next scene but thought it would be wayyyy too long... so you're gonna have to bear with me until I post the next chapter to find out what happens... dun dun dun! Lol**

**Thank you for the AMAZING feedback, it gives me soooo much motivation :)**

**I've hit a 'road block' with my other story Meet Me Halfway and have decided to let things settle down in my head before I finish it... there are probably only 3 chapters left, but can't be sure. I'm going to be focusing on this story, if no one objects :P**

**Songs: Black keys – Jonas Brothers**

**It's not over – Chris Daughtry**

**xoxo**


	16. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Reminder: this story is rated M!!!! **

**Chapter 15: **_**Home**_

**Nick's pov**

I had searched everywhere I thought she could have gone, starting by my house and ending with her family home in a recluse neighbourhood... I pulled up just outside the gate, and peered inside. Sure enough, an SUV was parked in the middle of the driveway and a shadow was moving along the porch of the house. It could only be Miley... or a badly informed burglar who didn't know the house was practically empty. Either way I had to investigate what was going on... I scratched my head to remember the code to the gate, praying my memory wouldn't betray me in my time of need. Finally remembering, I punched in the numbers that opened the gate and made my way into the estate with shaky legs. If at all it was Miley... what was I going to tell her?

"Miley?" I called out softly, not wanting to startle her by sneaking up on her.

"Nick?" I could hear the fear and confusion in her voice, indicating me that something wasn't right...

"Hey..." I was barely a step away when I engulfed her in my arms. My body tensed noticeably as I felt her body shaking against mine and I was pretty sure it wasn't from the cold... She took hold of my hand and placed the keys that, I assumed, would open the front door.

"Can-can you open it? I-" She let out a shaky breath. "I just- I can't." She whispered, her voice cracking with the admission.

"Hey... It's okay..." I comforted, my grip never loosening on her coat covered waist. "Here..." I returned the keys, placing my hand over hers as we inserted the key together, unlocked the door and pushed it open. A misty smell invaded our nostrils as we stepped inside, huddled closely together for comfort and warmth.

"The electricity has been cut." I frowned as I flicked the switches on with no result.

"There must be wood in the garage." She spoke up, her fingers clutching my coat as we moved further into the house, using our phones for light purpose.

"I'm gonna go get some wood to light a fire, okay?" Her fingers instantly clutched my coat tighter, before moving down to hold my arm securely. "I guess you're coming with me?"

"I don't really want to stay alone in a dark room." She mumbled, her face burying itself in my chest as I pulled her towards me for the mere purpose of comforting her.

"That makes sense." I let out a chuckle to ease the tension I could feel building within her... as puzzled as I was, I knew that coming back to this house was difficult for her, I wasn't as clueless as people made me out to be.

Within minutes, a fire was started with the wood found in the garage and an old matchbox sitting above the fireplace.

"Are you cold?" I questioned as I sunk in beside her on the couch. She shook her head, watching intently as the fire crackled in the fireplace before us. It was only then I had enough lighting to notice her tear stained cheeks and her preoccupied expression. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took in her surroundings, looking over every object that most likely reminded her of her father.

"I-" She tried to speak but her sobs took hold of her and I instantly brought her to my chest, cradling her head with one of my hands while the other one wrapped around her and held her close.

"What happened tonight, Mi? Why did you leave so quickly?" I couldn't help but wonder out loud. She lifted her face up to look at me, seeming startled by my ignorance.

"Was it the music? Was it just too much to be reminded of the singer you once were?"

She nodded her head, biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Why is it such a painful topic for you?" I enquired gently, leaning forward so I could get a good look at her facial expression.

"I..." Her eyes became glassy as she spoke up: "It all started with my father's death." She took a sharp intake of air as she continued:

"My dad and I were so close after my mother's death. I had only known her during the first 7 years of my life but that was enough to miss her more than anything. It didn't matter that I was so young. I had witnessed the suffering she had gone through while she died from cancer. It was horrible to watch my dad keep his act together for my sake when all he wanted to do was breakdown... My dad and I relied so much on each other then and that's probably what brought us so close..." I had known the facts but never had she spoken so openly about her mother's death and the difficult time that followed. I tightened my grip around her as a tear rolled down her cheek. I hesitated to wipe it away as I brought my to her cheek tentatively. Deciding this wasn't the moment to second guess myself, I wiped it away with all the gentleness and care I could show in such a moment.

" As I started growing up I wanted to show the world that you could go through the worst things any human being could live through – losing a parent, or someone you love dearly - and turn it into something positive, never give up. That's when I knew I wanted to sing and act. I knew that the only way I could have an impact on the world was by becoming famous. I wanted people to relate to me, I wanted younger girls to look up to me, I wanted to give them hope. I was so naive... I was just 12. That's when I tried to get the role of Hannah Montana. You know the story after that... Disney thought I was too young. But in the end I got the part. The 5 years that followed were amazing. My father was so proud. As time went on, I met people who had gone through a lot more than I had and I started taking chances and believing in myself. That was a big step."

She stopped as the memories of that night came flooding in her mind... She closed her eyes and choked back a sob. Once again, I tightened my hold around her, holding her closer than ever. I continued wiping her tears as a silent encouragement for her to continue.

"I always associated my fame with his. We were a team. The father and the daughter. He was what kept me going when things got difficult. He was the one who stood up for me whenever someone criticised me. I couldn't live in that world without him." Her eyes closed momentarily as she gathered the strength to continue:

"When he got hit by that car, it was as if my whole world went crashing into pieces and his death hit me a lot harder than my mother's. He had become father and mother to me so it was as though I was losing her all over again. So I slowly withdrew from the industry, knowing that I would deceive thousands of fans, but my dad wasn't there anymore... and I couldn't do it without him. I tried, god knows how much I talked myself into living my life and doing what I loved most... but everything I did reminded me of him; every red carpet event I would go to seemed so pointless and empty without him. I was barely 18 years old... I felt like such an adult when he was around but when he was gone I felt so small, so tiny, unable to resist the big 'sharks' in that harsh world. I knew my music and acting career were over..."

"And tonight was a reminder that he wasn't here..." I shook my head sadly. "I am so sorry, Miley... I would have never asked you to come if-"

"Don't you dare apologise..." She whispered into the darkness, cutting off my sad monologue.

"You looked so much at ease on the red carpet, completely in your element... I- You blew me away and I just never once stopped to think that it would bring you back memories-"

"Don't... Don't take the blame. You had no way of knowing... this is all on me."

"But-"

"I agreed to go because I wanted to... because you, asking me to support you meant so much to me and for the first time in a very long time, I was able to even consider walking down a red carpet. Until now, I have always avoided those... but you made it possible for me tonight. Knowingly or unknowingly, you were the support I needed to take that step and face my fears."

"But you left..." I couldn't help but point out, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the sincerity in her admission.

"I... I just wanted to come here." She admitted, almost shyly. "I had this sudden urge and I knew that if I didn't go through with it, I would probably never have."

"I'm so proud of you..." I couldn't help but state in amazement, my fingers lazily stroking her soft curls. She shook her head dismissively.

"If you hadn't found me..."

"You would have come in, Mi... You would have found the courage, in your own time." I whispered against her hair as her head lay on my chest, tucked under my chin.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"I know." I smiled. A fresh batch of tears spilled over on her cheeks and although worried, I knew that she crying in relief, letting out the emotions that had overwhelmed her tonight.

I lost all notion of time and circumstances as I lifted her onto my lap and cradled her body against mine, wanting nothing more than to see her happy again, free from all the pain life had brought to her.

I gulped as she lifted her face to look at me, the light from the fire made her look even more beautiful if at all it was possible. The pain in her eyes had been replaced with something else, something I couldn't quite figure out. I subconsciously licked my lips when I realised my hand was sprawled against her tights covered thigh where her dress had ridden up. I shifted uncomfortably as I began to harden visibly, hoping for dear life, that she hadn't felt it. Her hand had found its way into coat, running up and down my chest and I shivered under her touch.

"I should add more wood into the fire." Was the first excuse I found to get up and move away from her. Space would keep me sane, I told myself. She lifted herself off my lap and curled up against the arm of the couch, using a blanket I had retrieved earlier as a pillow.

My coat was long forgotten and I took my time, feeding piece of wood after piece of wood to the growing fire. By the time I was done, the room temperature had greatly increased and Miley had discarded her own coat and shoes.

"I was obviously wrong to tease you about your 'dress picking' skills." She spoke up, a glint appearing in her eyes at the reference to that day's teasing. "This dress is really beautiful."

"I know." I gloated, sinking in down beside her. "And it looks amazing on you." I admitted sheepishly. A smile graced her lips and I silently congratulated myself for being so smooth... or not.

I was thankful I was sitting and not standing or I would have been knocked over by the intensity of her gaze. I swallowed with difficulty at the sight of her plump lips just waiting to be kissed... My gaze held hers until it was her turn to look down at... my lips? Had she just looked down at my lips and _bit her lip_? My heart raced at the sight of her glazed eyes, mirroring my own 'need and want'.

Her hand cradled my cheek and I instantly leaned into her touch, my eyes dropping close as I revelled in the feel of her cold palm pressed against my jaw line. I didn't have the time to acknowledge the fact that we were slowly leaning towards each other, bringing out lips closer and closer until they were _so close_. I wasn't sure who made the last move but somehow, my lips had touched hers and my tongue had swept across her bottom lip, parting her plump lips and delving right into the wet cavity of her mouth.

She worked my suit jacket off my shoulders and yanked my already loose tie until it fell to the ground in a heap. I gripped her waist tightly as I pulled her to me, laying her on top of me as I stretched out onto the length of the couch.

"Mi-" I gasped as her hips rocked against mine, making me harden painfully under her. I felt my resolve weaken as her hands travelled down from my now bare chest and to my belt, unbuckling it and unzipping my pants in one quick motion. _Boy did she know her way around with those._

The desperation in our actions matched as I unzipped her dress and brought the hem higher up her thighs until it was completely forgotten, exposing a black strapless push up bra, filled with her round, full breast. The matching thong lay low on her hips and I knew I had to put a stop to it before it was too late.

"Mi." I tried to push her away from me, vowing to stop her before she did something she regretted. I knew she wasn't thinking straight after the emotional night...

"Shhhh..." She silenced me with her mouth, placing repeated kisses on my lips.

"Mi!" I groaned as her fingers plunged in my boxers, teasing the skin just above my aching hard on. Her fingers wrapped around me and my breathing hitched.

By the time we had ridded ourselves of the last articles of offending clothing, all my resolve and self control were long forgotten. Her slender fingers guided me towards her and no words were needed as I pushed into her, filling her inch by inch until I was fully inside her, her walls tight around me. Her hands on my sides urged me to move and I did...

I drove myself further with every thrust, eliciting hisses and moans of pleasure from the blue eyed beauty beneath me. It took all the little self control I had left not to cry out in ecstasy every time she trapped me with her wet walls.

Without any warning, we both erupted, crying each other's name for the first time that night as my body collapsed on top of hers. Her hands ran up and down my back as we regained our breathing and my lips found hers in a gentle, sweet kiss, much unlike the passionate, hungry kisses we had shared moments earlier. Her eyes slowly dropped closed and I was unable to contain myself from dropping kisses all over her face, her neck, her shoulders... She was just, whoa, _so beautiful_. And I had completely taken advantage of her emotional state, I realised with a sinking heart, my eyes blurring at the realisation. _What a jerk._

**Hello again my lovely readers! So... I hate to admit this but I'm really nervous about this chapter... either you're going to say it went wayyyy too far way to fast either you're going to be jumping up and down (:P) or... you're going to hate Nick... can't wait for your reviews so that I can either be even more tormented or... i could get a bit of peace of mind :P lol. Yup, I'm dramatic :D**

**xoxo**


	17. What hurts the most

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 16: **_**What hurts the most**_

**Miley's pov**

The cold air hitting my bare shoulder drew me out of my peaceful slumber and my hands instinctively reached out to pull the blanket higher on my shivering body. However, I didn't have the time to reach for it as another pair of hands did the task and then proceeded to draw me closer to a warm body. A warm, naked body, might I add. Quite a muscular one too.

_Nick._

I kept my eyes shut for fear of facing the person: my ex-boyfriend, also known as my friend and... the man I was hopelessly in love with. Had I had any doubts prior last night regarding my feelings for him, they had all been chucked out the window the second our lips had connected for the first time, and then the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth... I had lost count of just how many kisses we had exchanged during the night.

I was vaguely aware of his calloused fingertips drawing circles on my bare back and it took all my self control to keep myself from shivering under his tender touch. Maybe I could just make it worthwhile... pretend like I was asleep so he would keep his hands on me, holding me tightly against him. Or maybe I could just allow myself to enjoy his touch, his body, his lips one_ last_ time...

"Hey." I whispered, shielding my eyes from the harsh sunlight pouring in through the windows.

"Hey." He whispered back, his lips brushing tentatively across my temple. I smiled at the gesture, loving how intimate such a mundane act felt like coming from him. His fingers slid down my back until they were sprawled against the couch, my recent state of consciousness sending the little boldness he had out the window.

"Did you sleep alright?" His voice didn't sound like his own and I could imagine why. The situation we were currently in could be described with a variety of adjectives.

"Yeah." I breathed out, feeling myself tense up at our awkwardness. "You?"

"Yeah..." He let out a deep breath and I knew he wasn't being completely truthful. Propping my head on my elbow, I decided it was time to face the man... I would have to look at him sooner or later, so why not now?

"Are you okay?" I adjusted the blanket so it was tucked beneath my arms, covering my breasts. Let's not make the situation any more awkward than it has to be...

"I'm good."

"Good?" I raised my eyebrows teasingly, feeling a surge of confidence overcome me.

"I was just thinking." His fingers brushed against my cheek, running down the course of my jaw line, to my chin and onto my other cheek.

"Don't think." I whispered, my own hand lifting to draw the outline of his soft lips. What had possessed me to act this way? I wanted to live in the moment and not think what would happen next. This was our time... maybe our way to find closure?! I didn't know, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was him and I in my house, our naked bodies intertwined on the couch that held so many memories.

"Ok." He surrendered, his eyes darting down to my lips and collarbone before settling on my blues eyes. His look was hazy and it took just one intense look to shoot down my building wall.

His hands took hold of my waist and lifted me so I was completely on top of him, my chin resting on his firm chest.

"You look beautiful..." His fingers threaded through my hair, attempting to untangle the thick mane of brown locks. A wide smile appeared on my lips as I shook my head, chuckling.

"Oh please... I'm not a morning person." I groaned as I buried my face into his chest, subconsciously nuzzling the warm, golden skin.

I could hear the smile in his voice when his lips brushed against my ear and he whispered: "Would you rather I told you you were hot?" His eyebrows shot up and I couldn't help but giggle against his skin at the sight of his amused smirk.

"I'm not hot either." I mumbled.

"Let me prove it to you then." His hot breath tickled my ear and once again, my self control was sent down the drain. Supporting myself with both arms, I leaned up to kiss his lips, _hard_. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me? He was almost painfully clueless.

And that's when I felt it... Something _hard_ pressing against my thigh. Looked like I wasn't the only one with self control issues, I smiled to myself. The simple thought of having this kind of effect on him had my head spinning with love and desire.

My fingers pressed against his chest, squeezing his side every now and then as the kiss deepened. Our tangled legs served to pull our bodies closer together and his arousal only hardened against my stomach. Sweeping his tongue over my bottom lip he expertly found my tongue and began a fierce duel while his hands explored my bare chest, stomach and back until they finally slipped lower and cupped my ass. I moaned against his mouth, and lifted myself up to straddle him.

"Mi-" He spoke up in between kisses. "Mi, we-" and another kiss "have to stop." This time, he succeeded in pushing me off and I held onto his arm to keep myself from falling to the floor. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you off that hard." He quickly apologised, using a spare blanket to wrap around my shoulder. "Are you okay?" His concerned killed me in that moment where he had pushed me away.

"I'm fine."

"Miley-"

"You know what, you're right. This shouldn't have happened in the first place." I spoke bitterly, busying myself by picking up the clothes lying scattered across the floor.

"I'll-" He scratched the back of his neck in the cutest nervous gesture. _Snap out of it, Miley! He literally pushed you away._ "I'll give you some space to get dressed." His voice was laced with emotion and it took all my resolve not to break down right then and then. _What had I just done?_

I quickly pulled on my clothes and headed to the bathroom to wash away the remaining tears and makeup from the previous night. Nick stepped out just as I was about to enter, dressed in his all black suit.

"You can leave if you want; I have your SUV so I can drive myself."

"Miley-"

"Go ahead." It was more of an order for him to leave and I was glad he chose to obey rather than argue...

* * *

"Thank for coming with me, Dem." I smiled gratefully at the energetic brunette beauty standing beside me in one of the warehouses of the most popular fabric maker.

"I always want to help, Mi." She shrugged her shoulders, a smile adorning her plump lips.

"Do you think Taylor will like this?" I held up an off white, crispy material that would perfectly match the material we had chosen for the corset.

"That's perfect!" She clapped her hand together, her eyes shining with excitement. "You owe me a dress like that when I get married." She joked, smiling widely.

"Let's just hope this comes out the way I'm hoping it will." I muttered, looking over the different samples of material for the hundredth time.

"Are you kidding? This dress is going to be amazing!" She eyed me carefully and I struggled to avoid her gaze and appear as though everything was fine. "Miles?"

"Let's give them the order and go." I suggested, gathering the samples and handing them to an employee standing nearby.

"Alright." She sighed.

As soon as the order had been placed, we walked out towards Nick's SUV and climbed in. I was about to put the key in the ignition when Demi's hand landed on my arm, squeezing it softly to get my attention.

"What's going on, Mi?" I stared blankly, suddenly feeling my body go numb as the previous night's events came to my mind. "And don't even think of telling me nothing. I know you left the Grammys after Nick's performance and I know he went after you..." I gulped. There was no way I could lie to my best friends... Especially Demi since she could read me like a book and did not back down easily when it came to my welfare.

"We slept together." I mumbled in my hands, rubbing my face tiredly.

"Don't even think of- wait, what?" Her eyes widened as my admission sunk in.

"It wasn't planned... I just... we got caught up in the moment, I told him that I stopped music and acting because it was too hard to do it without my dad beside me and I just-" I trailed off as I blinked the tears away.

"Very emotional moment, huh?" Demi's voice softened as her fingers rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Very." I let out a breath. "It was perfect, Dems... I just... I hadn't realised just how I had missed him and I was so glad to have him back in my life..."

"And now things are awkward?"

"That's an understatement." I laughed bitterly. "This morning..." I paused.

"Miles!" She giggled. "You mean eater!"

"He stopped us. He pushed me away before-"

"Spare me the details!" She held her hand up. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't really know." I admitted, feeling like the tables had turned in under a second. "One minute we were so comfortable and we started kissing... When it got more intense he pushed me away saying we couldn't 'do this'".

"Oh Miles..." Demi reached out to pull me in her arms and I accepted the hug gratefully.

"Wanna go shopping?" I suddenly changed the subject.

"Miley..." She scolded with narrowed eyes.

"Dem, please! I need a distraction. Anything to keep my away from the house and keep my mind occupied.

"Alright, I have no chance of winning against a stubborn head like you!" She surrendered, arms risen up in the air for illustration. I grinned, letting out the first sincere laugh since... since Nick and I had crossed a line that would make things more complicated than ever.

"Okay we need rules for this shopping trip." I spoke up, grinning mischievously. "No Nick talk."

"Mi!" Upon seeing my daring eyes she gave in, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. For now... because we both know we're going to talk about this at one point or another." I rolled my eyes in response, fighting a crooked smile at her caring ways.

"Rule number 2. We're going to talk about Sterling." I smirked at her widening eyes. "Didn't think I knew, huh?" I teased.

"There's nothing to know, we're just friends."

"You've been friends since you were 16, Demi!"

"Not really. After the shooting of Sonny with a chance, we kinda just got caught up in our own things and didn't stay in contact."

"But now you're hanging out... a lot." I added with a smirk.

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders, attempting to look casual. "We get along pretty well."

"Like friends?" I teased.

"Yes, like friends."

"As far as I know, friends don't pick out Valentine's day presents for each other."

"He got me a Valentine's day present?" She tried to cover her blushing cheeks with her hands as soon as she realised she had given it all away. "I mean... how do you know he got something and if at all he did, how do you know it was for me?" I shook my head, laughing softly at her flustered cheeks.

"Tell me what's going on and I will answer your questions."

"Alright so he might have told me several times that I was beautiful... and we just I don't know... kinda connected? We've been talking like we had never stopped talking in the first place and we have a lot of fun together. He's been visiting me on set and he's flown in more than once to see my concerts, etc." I smiled widely, happy that my friend had finally found someone.

"How affectionate are you with each other?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"Pretty affectionate." She blushed. "We cuddle when we watch movies, he holds my hand when we go for a walk. Just small gestures." She shrugged her shoulders.

"But you wish it were more."

"Well..."

"Don't be scared to make the first move." I encouraged.

"What if-"

"Do you really think he'd bother hanging out with you this much if he didn't want something more?" I raised my eyebrows, daring her to contradict me.

"I guess you're right."

"Look I know all of us have pretty much discouraged you from being in a relationship because we've all had dysfunctional relationships... but guess what... at the end of the day it was all worth it. Joe and Taylor managed to get passed all the hurt they had put each other through when they were teenagers and come out so much stronger. As for me... even if I never admit it, I would never regret what happened between me and Nick. Even if it was just a onetime thing."

"You brought him up." She grinned.

"What?"

"You said no Nick talk... and you brought him up." I rolled my eyes at her knowing expression.

"I was just making a point."

"And a very valid one... but come on, Mi, we both know _nothing_ will keep your mind of what happened last night. And this morning." Her gentle voice cut through my defences and I gave up all pretences.

"We were talking about you, Dem."

"And you helped me see that Sterling and I may have a future as more than just friends... my turn to help you out with Nick." She smiled.

"I don't know where to start."

"How about you tell me how you feel about him?"

"How I feel about him?"

"Yeah you know, you have these things called feelings in that big heart of yours... and trust me you have a lot for Nick." She grinned.

"Why are you even asking me? You seem to know more than me about the matter." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I..."

"It can't be that hard to say now, can it?" She taunted. Everybody knew just how competitive I could get and she was using it against me! I cursed under my breath.

"Fine, I have feelings for Nick. It's like buried feelings that are resurfacing five years later."

"So last night was about love, not just sex, am I right?" She pushed.

"I can't speak for him. And I'm pretty sure his gestures this morning said it all." She rolled her eyes at my statement.

"You're thick headed." She knocked on my head for illustration, making me groan in pain. "Of course, he pushed you away! He's confused and was probably just trying to give you space and stop you from doing something you might regret." She explained rationally.

A flash of the night before appeared before my eyes and I became numb all over again. I could almost feel his intense gaze piercing through mine, with a twinkle I hadn't seen in years. Had I imagined it all?

"To answer your earlier question, Sterling asked me for advice when he bought your Valentine's day gift and I helped him out."

**I know I made Nick appear as a jerk in this, but just remember, the only reason he pushed her away was because he felt guilty for 'taking advantage'! **

**A few of you have asked for longer chapters and I've really been trying but it comes down to this... longer chapters and longer time to update, or what I'm writing now (2000-2500 words) and more updates. Let me know what you would prefer in a review!! I find it easier to write shorter chapters, there's only so much you can say all at once without making the story happen too fast... that doesn't make sense. Oh well, I'm tired! Lol**

**I cannot say thank you enough for the amazing feedback, you guys are beyond amazing!!**

**xoxo**


	18. What I've Done

**Chapter 17: **_**What I've done**_

**Nick's pov**

I stood on the edge of the cliff, watching the waves ripple every time they hit the rocky patch at the foot of the cliff. I had driven until I was convinced that I would find peace, no paparazzi, no fans, nobody. Just myself, my conscience and my broken heart.

There were no words to describe the tornado that had ravaged my heart. Guilt ate me up as I thought of her tears, her pained eyes... All replaced by lust when I had lost all self control and given in to desire. The memory of my efforts to push her away only served to aggravate the guilt I was carrying. I despised myself for not having more control, more respect for the woman I loved. For the woman who had once broken my heart and had mended it with a simple, meaningful hug five years later. My heart broke all over again as I thought of the friendship we had come to share, damaged for good by one night.

The lack of regret added to my guilt... how could I not regret being too spontaneous? But then again, how could I regret making love to her?

Never had I felt angry with her, never had I held a grudge against Miley... Sadness, hurt, and the grief of loss had taken over my life as a result of our breakup. Although frustrated by the way she had shut me out, I couldn't help the lack of anger in me. I didn't want to. Her confession had served to reinforce my beliefs that none of her actions then had been directed at me, to purposefully hurt me. Pushing away the people she loved had been her self defence in such a difficult moment.

I sat, knees brought up against my chest as I stared at the building clouds, announcing a fore coming storm. I breathed in the fresh, pollution free air hoping it would clear my mind so I could go home, face her and owe her the respect she deserved.

..................

I set my glass down abruptly as thoughts swarmed through my head, infuriating me more and more as time went by. The loud sound of the glass hitting the kitchen counter startled me and I hurriedly set it away from me in case I had the desire to smash it into pieces.

"Whoa, someone's a little rash around the kitchen today."

"Demi." I looked at her in confusion. "I had no idea you were here."

"I came with Miley... convinced her to watch old animated movies." She giggled at the thought. "Put her right to sleep. It has always worked like a charm on her."

"You're quite the devious planner I see." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Remind me not to mess with you next time you take charge of my welfare." I half grinned.

"Where have you been?" Her voice laced with concern gave it all away. Miley and she had been talking...

"Driving." I shrugged my shoulders carelessly.

"Where to?"

"If you're trying to act like my mother, you're doing great." I teased, wanting to avoid giving her an answer. "You know, don't you?" After all, talking to Demi never hurt...

"Yeah I know." She paused. "How are you feeling?" She prodded.

"Like my head is going to explode if I don't see her and explain..." I placed my hands on the edge of the counter and leaned forward in an awkward stretching position. My muscles were tensed for a more reasons than I would have liked to acknowledge but let's face it... _that_ couch wasn't exactly the best in terms of comfort.

"Explain?"

"Nevermind, there's nothing to explain but the fact that I completely took advantage of her emotional state and acted like a low life."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" A chuckle escaped our lips simultaneously.

"I don't know, Dem. Honestly, I have no idea what's going on... and I just want to stop thinking for five minutes." I wanted _her_. Soothing words coming from her delicious lips, comforting me...

"You need to talk to her."

"How can I talk to her?!" I screeched, clenching my fists on the counter in frustration.

"Simple. Your brain sends a message to your mouth for it to open and bam, the words come pouring out. You should try it more often by the way." Without facing her, I knew she was smiling, I could hear it in her voice and I groaned loudly in response.

"Demi! Are you insinuating I'm not talkative?" I turned to her with a glare.

"No... well... I'm just saying it's better to talk it out once and for all. You can't avoid it forever so why not now?" She was right. And so wrong at the same time. How was that even possible?

"I don't know what to say to her." I admitted, defeated.

"How about you start with telling her how you feel about what happened?" I was about to protest when she added "And be honest. Don't tell her what you think she wants to hear. I can guarantee you will be surprised by just how much good can come out of speaking the truth." I remained leaning against the counter, somewhat dumbfounded by her words. Was that supposed to be some kind of hint? Advice? I couldn't make anything out of it.

"Stop playing mind games with me. What did she tell you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't make me breech the girl code." She giggled.

"Girl code?" I wanted to laugh. Twenty four year old, mature women talking about girl code. Where was the world going?

"Yup. Meaning whatever she said stays strictly between her and myself."

"Can you at least tell me how she's doing?"

"That's a tough one." She paused. "She was up and down most of the time I was with her. Fine one second, talking, laughing... all silent and thoughtful the next... hard to say."

"I'm such an idiot." I groaned, rubbing my face into my hands.

"No... you're just... not good with speaking about your feelings."

"Demi." I warned.

"It's none of my business, Nick, but I care about the both of you and at the end of the day whatever happened between you is not going to go away. You need to talk." She concluded on a serious note.

Lifting my head slightly, I stared out the window. I could see movement in the corner of my eye and turned just enough to see Miley tiptoeing her way towards the front door.

"Miley!" I called. I couldn't just let her go out at night, could I? Well the sun was only starting to set but god knew how dark and dangerous in could get at night in LA.

"I'm going out." She called out before slamming the front door.

"No." Demi stopped me from following and I complied, clutching the kitchen counter so I wouldn't go after her. "I said you needed to talk but there are times for that. She's obviously not in a good place right now. Be patient." She advised like the true friend she was.

"I don't know what to do." I moaned, letting my vulnerability show.

"Come on." Her hands latched onto my arms and she pulled me towards the entrance, grabbing a set of car keys just as we exited the house.

"I'm not in the mood to go out." I scowled.

"Get in." Was all she said before taking the wheel. It was no time to argue about who would drive my precious Ford Harley Davidson and honestly, the driving I had done during the day had tired me out. That woman could drive a truck if she wanted to; when her mind was set, there was no turning back.

"What are we doing?" I asked impatiently, hating to be kept in the dark.

"Following Miley." She replied, her eyes never leaving the road ahead of us.

"Following Miley? Are you crazy? No way, Demi. That's not respectful. It's invasion of privacy!" I used high sounding words in hopes to convince her that this was _not_ a good idea.

"Will you stop your almighty, gentleman act for one sec?" She snapped.

"I already did that." I scowled, remembering just how much of a gentleman I had been the night before and that morning. _Not._

"Miley's not okay and I'm concerned for her. So instead of worrying our asses off, we are going to follow her at a safe distance and just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Some faith you have in your best friend." I sneered.

"Do you really want me to tell you all that could go wrong?" She raised her eyebrows. "She hasn't been to LA in years, the paparazzi would find her in a matter of seconds if they wanted to, after all she is the biggest talk of Hollywood because of her appearance at the Grammys last night. With _you_."

"Fine." I gave in, acknowledging all her reasons. "I know you have faith in her." I added as an apology.

"It was time you realised that." She smiled comfortingly, somehow knowing that my rude comments were not directed at her in the mere purpose of hurting her.

"What is she doing?" I questioned as the SUV parked near a memorable beach. _Our_ beach. The beach along which we had taken walks as the sun set...

We had come across the SUV Miley was driving soon after we had left my neighbourhood and taken the direction of the beach; Demi's hunch had been proven right.

We watched as she climbed out of the car with a cap drawn low on her face and a casual outfit. She adjusted her iPod earphones and tucked the device in the pocket of her sweatpants. Without waiting another second, she took off, running freely in the cool February fresh air. We watched in amazement as she ran up and down along the beach, her cheeks becoming rosy as the air got crispier and the sun set, leaving the street neon the only source of light.

"That's it, I'm going to get her." I made a move to get out only to have Demi lock the car doors.

"Don't."

"It's dark!"

"Nothing is going to happen to her as long as we are here. What good is going to come out of you dragging her home? You don't have those rights anymore, Nicholas." A familiar stinging pain hit my chest at her words and I cowered away in my seat like the vulnerable idiot I had become.

It was passed 10:30 pm when Demi stopped the car near the cemetery. Miley's shadow entered the grounds cautiously, almost hesitantly and yet I was amazed by the strength of this woman, reaching out to pick a few flowers from a nearby bush and drop them on her father's grave. The single street light shed enough light for me to see her haggard eyes and hunched shoulders and it was the clutching feeling in my chest that made me get out of the car and go to her side.

Upon hearing my footsteps, she looked around in fear and I was quick to reassure her it was just me and not some plotting stranger.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I questioned, wondering how cold she could be sitting on the damp grass. A shake of her head told me it was alright and I kneeled down beside her, careful o leave just enough space between the two of us.

"He should have been buried with my mother, in Tennessee." Her voice shook and tears brimmed the corner of her eyes as she started speaking. "I thought going through the same process, watching my father's funeral in the same place my mother's funeral had taken place... I didn't think I could do it. I deluded myself into thinking that different surroundings could dull the pain... how more wrong could I have been?!"

I remained silent as she spoke, reminiscing over the what if's until my body took over and I pulled her into my arms, letting her tears fall on my neck as I cradled her in my arms.

"You can't live your life based on what if's. You have to believe that everything happens for a reason and accepting the difficult times for what they are is what helps us move forward." I explained softly, yearning for her to stop blaming herself for the tragedies that had happened to her family. Her small nod told me she agreed and after a few long moments of silence, we stood up together and headed for the car Demi's was waiting for us in.


	19. Remember December

**Paragraphs written in ITALIC are FLASHBACKS!!!**

**Chapter 18: **_**Remember December**_

**Miley's pov**

I almost resented how much I depended on _him_. I resented that it had taken just a few words from him to get through to me, reach out like his brothers, parents and my best friends had once upon a time.

On the day of my father's sixth death anniversary I had finally completed the five stages of grief, the fifth one being acceptance. I had finally accepted that my father had been taken from this world because it had been his time, and not because the world was out to punish me or my family. He had been taken for reasons nobody could explain and I had finally accepted that it was not fault. All thanks to Nick.

I growled at the single thought of him. I had come to the conclusion that there was no other explanation than me being pathetic. I was angry... but not at him. I was angry at myself for reading into his actions. I could still _feel the gentleness and tenderness in his gestures_._ The way he kissed me, touched me... made love to me. _

I was angry at the world for making everything so complicated in my life. Why couldn't we just be friends without screwing it up? _Maybe we weren't meant to be friends. Lovers or nothing._ I couldn't have it all. It was with a lot of bitterness I had accepted the fact that his coming back into my life was a mistake. I had been delusional to think I could be _just friends_ with the man I loved.

But how could it be a mistake? He had convinced me, won me over and made me accept my father's death for what it was: a tragedy that in no way was my fault. The acceptance no one had come even close to accomplishing. And for that I was eternally grateful.

"Hey Tay." I answered the ringing phone with a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Just like Tay, never bothered with greetings when it came to her loved ones' welfare.

"Everything's just great." I bit back sarcastically. I heard a faint laugh and knew _someone_ – aka Demi - had filled her in on the 'latest events'. I somehow loved the relationship the three of us shared even if it meant my sex life being discussed amongst the two of them.

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad!" She let out a strangled laugh and I could tell she was trying hard to contain herself. Imagine what it would have been like if she hadn't been controlling herself! I huffed.

"Nobody takes my problems seriously anymore!"

"You call _that_ a problem?!" She faked indignation.

"He's going to be your brother in law, of course you don't see any problem to it! You're biased!" I huffed dramatically.

"I am not biased! I just happen to think he's a lovely boy."

"Lovely boy? How old are you, Taylor? You sound like my great grandmother." I couldn't help but point out. Ha! Serves her right for laughing at my misery.

"Oh my god, our dear Nick has brought back our teenage Miley. We have a major crisis on our hands." She joked, reminding me of the little miss impossible I had once been.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't remind me of the impossible kid I was."

"Would you rather have me question you on my brother in law's 'bed skills'?" I was dying. The world had turned against me and was making me suffer for all the times I had teased her about Joe. I was dying slowly, torturously.

"Don't make me hang up the phone."

"Yup, definitely Miss cranky pants."

"Cranky pants? Seriously, Tay? And you're about to get married? God knows how your kids will turn out."

"I will tame them so they know just how to push your buttons, _Aunty Miwey_."

What was it going to take to make her see my dilemma and the seriousness of it?!

"Oh dear lord, help me."

"Have you guys talked?" She asked once the initial banter had subsided.

"No, and I'm not planning to."

"Miles..."

"There's nothing to talk about! He pushed me away and I walked away with my head held up high." I heard a snort coming from the other end of the line and knew she didn't believe a single word coming from my mouth. "I'm serious!"

"So am I." She countered. "Come on, Mi, you're dying to know what that night meant to him. Admit it."

"I do not care. I'm going to forget it ever happened and I'm going to finish this dress of yours so you look like the most beautiful bride."

"Don't try to change the subject." I could hear the smirk in her voice and growled in frustration. "You're not going to forget something like that, Mi. We both know it." She let out a chuckle and added: "Even Nick knows it."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Whatever you say, Mi..." Her voice trailed off and I knew that once again, she didn't believe me. "He's your date to the wedding by the way."

"He's what?!" I screeched.

"Well since you're my maid of honour and he's the best man along with Kevin and Kevin's date is Danielle by default... Yeah you're stuck with him. Good luck." And with that she ended the call. I didn't know if I was supposed to feel excited, annoyed, angry or upset. How could I feel all four emotions at once?! But then again how could I not be excited to be my best friend's bridesmaid?! But at the same time how could I not be upset at the fact that Nick and I were going to be stuck together? Life had just become a lot more complicated than I had expected...

* * *

I changed the channel I was watching the second I heard footsteps down the hall and held my breath. It was just like him to walk on me watching gossip channels talking about _us_. Just perfect.

"So, what are they saying about us now?" Nick went straight to the point, not even bothering with a hello. Our of the corner of my eye I could see he was wearing his usual skinny jeans, white V-neck attire and I struggled to keep my thoughts from going 'elsewhere'.

"How did you know I was watching the gossip channels?" I countered, avoiding all eye contact like I had done every time we crossed paths. Which wasn't much, I should add.

"You forget how much I know you." He sighed as he took a seat next to me, leaving just enough space for me to breathe. Thank god.

"I was watching a program on fashion critics." I replied dully, flipping through the channels in search of something watchable.

"Were we worst dressed of the night?" He teased, a slight smirk appearing on the corner of his mouth. I couldn't help a laugh and I shake my head.

"I hate to break it to you but your dress taste has got me the highest mark fashion wise." I was referring to the dress he had picked out for me to wear to the Grammys and the popularity it had had during the red carpet event. He whistled in response. A few moments of silence later he spoke up again, this time his voice tenser.

"What's this I hear about you leaving?" He continued staring at the large plasma TV, awaiting an answer.

"I'm done here, so I decided to fly back to New York. There's a lot to be done and the company needs me." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were supposed to fly together." His voice became softer and as I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze, I noticed his saddened, weary look.

"I figured it would be easier for you to avoid me if I left and gave you some space." I bit my lip, scolding myself for sounding so harsh. God knew he didn't deserve it... But I couldn't help it. Being pushed away by the man I loved was more than I could take, I realised bitterly.

"You're the one who's been avoiding me." He pointed out.

"And for good reasons too." I mumbled.

"Miley-"

"I'm leaving at this afternoon. I'll see you in New York, Nick."

"Miley, come on." He turned off the TV before speaking up. "Look I know we need to talk but every time I try, you just..."

"I really don't want to do this right now, Nick. I'm sure any explanation you're going to give me is not going to put my heart back together after _you_ pushed me away." I replied bitterly.

"Miley-"

"I need some space." I breathed out before lifting myself from the couch and leaving the room before I burst into tears... I had basically just admitted he had broken my heart...

* * *

"Home sweet home!" I mumbled to myself the second I walked through the front door of my NYC condo. It was only then I realised how much Nick had made me feel at home in his house. How he hadn't treated me as a guest but more like a habitant of the house. I shook my head to myself for the hundredth time that day. Everything I did, every little thing I saw reminded me of him... how was that possible? It was with great misery I realised I was missing him. I was missing my ex boyfriend, the man I was in love with, the man I had slept with just three days earlier. Could my life get any messier? I wondered.

As I settled down on my leather couch with a double serving of ice cream, I pulled out my laptop. My fingers trembled as I opened the files I had buried among all the junk on the hard disk, digging through my past. There were old e-mails, quotes, song lyrics... songs Nick had written for me and that had never been recorded. Songs I had written about him. And most of all songs I had written after our breakup. I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my cheeks at the memory of the knife cutting through my heart the day I had walked out on him. The day I had decided I couldn't open up to him and let him help me. The flashbacks hit me in waves, just like the tears did. Among all those memories one stood out, the one that had proved to her how much of a great soul her ex-boyfriend was.

_I'm sure he knew that there was a lot more behind my refusal of Hollywood records' proposition. I hadn't told a soul about the contract the company had offered me and it was only the letter lying on the table that had informed Nick, not me. I hadn't shared the news with my boyfriend who took it as great offense. Nineteen year old Nick was hurt deeply by my attitude and didn't hide it – not that I could blame him. _

"_I can't believe you kept this from me! How long has it been? Two months since you've known?" I closed my eyes tightly when the tears took over my cold, careless exterior. His harsh tone only caused more tears to flow even though I knew I had brought this on myself. I had been warned multiple times that pushing Nick away was only going to result in a disaster. _

"_Three months..." He walked out the front door the second the words escaped my lips, leaving me clueless and worried as to when he would return. _

_Only late that night did he return, waking me from my restless sleep with the sound of the key turning in the front door, unlocking it. Nick knocked softly on the bedroom door, just as I dried up the rest of my tears with the back of my hand. He walked closer to me and sat on the edge of the bed before speaking up:_

"_I'm so sorry, Mi. I had no right to blow up like that. After all it's your decision. I was selfish for wanting you to do what I love... I realise that you may not share the same passion as me, i.e. Music. If Fashion is your passion, then I respect that... I just wish you had told me about the contract." _

He had been ready to accept my change of career without an explanation... He had been ready to support me and stand by me no matter how I lived my life. No matter what. And what had I done? Thrown it all away when he had asked for a mere explanation. When he had demanded a simple explanation – an explanation he deserved more than anyone in the world.

"_I don't need you! So if I'm such a burden to you then go! Go with your brothers and do what you love! Nobody asked you to treat me like a charity case!" I yelled at my boyfriend of three years._

"_Miley you're completely over reacting! I love you and care about you... why do you think I stuck by you all this time when all you have been doing is pushing me away and shutting me out?" Nick asked harshly as frustration took over. _

"_Well I'll let you off the hook Nicholas... Congratulations, you don't have to stand by me anymore!" I responded bitterly. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you? I'm just asking you to talk to me! Open up! _

"_And I'm asking you to go!" I yelled. I yanked the dog tag lying around my neck and threw it with such force it hit the foot of the glass table in a loud clanking sound. _

"_Miley stop, this is ridiculous. All you have done for months is work... You won't even explain to me why you switched careers! You don't even have time for me! You don't answer half the time I call and rarely text back!" He accused. Nick leaned over to pick it up the item of jewellery I had thrown moments earlier._

"_Ever thought that I was maybe fed up with your constant worry? You don't have to keep tabs on me!" She yelled back. As soon as the words escaped my mouth, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. He had every right to be worried and instead of being thankful for having someone like him, I was messing it up. I was going to lose the one person who, I was sure, could get me through anything. Nick swallowed the sudden lump that had appeared in his throat. His voice was no longer angry or annoyed, it was hurt and broken._

"_Why didn't you say so earlier?" He asked, his eyes watering as he spoke._

"_Nick... I..." I was sure the tone of me voice matched Nick's but he cut me off._

"_You know what Miley, you're right... You obviously don't want me in your life so I'm just going to go... Have a nice life..." He said before walking out the front door. _


	20. Catch Me

**Chapter 19: **_**Catch me**_

**Nick's pov**

Her sentence replayed over and over in my throbbing head, making me wonder if I had imagined or perhaps dreamt every word that had escaped her lips that day.

"_I'm sure any explanation you're going to give me is not going to put my heart back together after __you__ pushed me away."_

I was clueless, baffled by how my mere attempt to save our relationship had destroyed it. Pushing her away that morning – the morning we had, uhm... gotten carried away - had been meant to salvage my dignity... and hers. I had taken advantage of her in a moment of weakness, if anything at all _that_ should have made her realise how much of a bastard I was! But no... she was hurt because I had pushed her away. Didn't she understand just how much I loved her? Didn't she know how much I respected her? _Of course, she doesn't, Nick. You took __advantage__ of her!_

I groaned loudly. Once again, I had let her slip without talking. Although it wasn't in my nature to push, I scolded myself for not doing just that. What had kept me from chasing after her and make her understand my actions? I had to fight. I need to. And most of all, I wanted to. She just _had_ to understand why I had pushed her away.

I couldn't help the sense of relief that washed over amidst all my contradictory emotions. She hadn't accused me of taking advantage of her. Never once had she blame me for using her. That had to count for something, right? Right? Yes, it had to.

I blinked at the sunlight pouring in through the blinds and buried my face further into the pillow when a loud knock interrupted my 'disturbing thoughts'. I was running around in circles in my head and the only person who could put a stop to it didn't want to talk to me. She was avoiding me. A whole week in New York and she hadn't even acknowledged my presence when we had crossed paths at Taylor's condo. The wedding preparations were in full swing and so far, Miley had managed to do her share without consulting me or letting me know of the progress. She hated me. Could I blame her?

"Nick, open the door!" Taylor banged loudly on the locked bedroom door.

"Don't make me call Kevin and Joe to break the door down!" Danielle spoke up. My eyes went wide and I immediately shot out of bed to open the door.

"It's too early for you two to be yelling at me." I groaned, rubbing my eyes tiredly after the sleepless nights I had been accumulating.

"It's 1pm, Nick." Taylor scowled. "Translation: Time to get out and show the world you're not the coward everybody makes you out to be." She smirked. I had to roll my eyes at that.

"And just how are you going to do that?" I looked between the two of them, my eyebrows quirking in mock interest.

"First... You need to shave." Danielle cupped my cheeks like she would do to a child, rubbing my facial hair. "Sit." She ordered. Not having the strength to fight, I obeyed, sitting down on a nearby stool while they set up a bunch of products on the desk situated in the corner of the room.

"I am very capable of shaving myself." I informed them.

"But you won't do it." Taylor proceeded to wash my growing beard and moustache.

"And we all know Miley hates hairy men." Danielle added. I closed my eyes at the sound of her name and I sighed. How could the simple sound of her name hurt? I couldn't comprehend it.

"We're breeching girl code by telling you this, so you better listen good." Taylor started. My ears perked up and I instantly knew they were going to fill me in on Miley's state.

"She's drowning herself in her work, Nick. Do you know what that means?" Danielle continued, carefully ridding me of the facial hair that I, I admit, hated.

"She never comes around the house (Kevin and Danielle's) anymore. She's avoiding you, but you already know that." Taylor spoke up, eyeing my reaction closely. I clenched my jaw at her idea of a joke and instantly yelped in pain at the razor cut my chin.

"Ow!" I glared at Danielle who smiled innocently in response.

"I'm sorry but you moved!"

"I know she's avoiding me, so why are you reminding me?" I snapped.

"Somebody's defensive." Taylor sung out, teasingly. She obviously hadn't taken offence in my rudeness and I let out a sigh.

"Sorry." I rubbed the part of my jaw that had been cleared from the hair. "Tay, do you think you can go to New Jersey? I don't think Miley will agree to going with me right now."

"I don't have the time to, Nick. I have so many things to do here-" I held my hand up to signal for her to stop talking.

"Got it. We'll go. But you need to convince her first." I gave in.

"Good attitude, brotha!" Danielle held her hand out for a high five and I rolled my eyes as I slapped my hand against hers, earning a slight hiss from her part.

"You need to be gentle with women, Nick!" She scolded and I smirked as my thoughts wandered to...

"Oh god." Taylor bit back a laugh at the sight of my dreamy expression. I was losing it.

"Go get your girl, I have a feeling you might need her." Danielle wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and it took all my self control not to let out a scream of frustration. I needed her. She was right. Why did women _always_ have to be right? I scowled.

* * *

"Hey Charlie, is Miley in?" I stuffed my hands in my pockets, watching as Miley's assistance smiled over at me. Should I be creeped out? I decided to ignore my thoughts for Miley's sake. The guy was her assistant and close friend after all.

"She said to send you right in if you stopped by." She had? I wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad one... maybe she had changed her mind and hated me for taking advantage of her.

"Oh uhm... thanks. Have a good uhm... very late lunch." I mumbled like the goof I was before walking into Miley's office.

"I was wondering if I had pushed too far." She spoke up the second her eyes fell on me. "About uhm... visiting me here, I mean. I thought you might never visit me here after..." She explained with a slight stutter. I half grinned at that.

"Danielle and Taylor took it on themselves to make me look presentable. Thought I should show it off." I smirked.

"Make you look presentable?" She raised her eyebrows in the most adorable way, and I gulped noticeably. I loved her. I was in love with my ex girlfriend, Miley Stewart.

"I... I was trying out a new look. Caveman." Her laugh echoed against the four walls of the room, making a smile appear on my lips.

"What happened?" She asked a few seconds later, a concern expression appearing of her features. "You not shaving is like me not talking."

"I hear you haven't been doing much of that." I pointed out as subtly as I could.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Lots of work and just..."

"Been preoccupied?" I pushed.

"Have you?" She countered, her expression holding a mix of emotions.

"Yes." I breathed out. "A lot."

"Can I ask why?" A small smile tugged at her lips and I was thankful that so far, the conversation hadn't gone all awkward.

"About... a few things." I told her mysteriously. "I've been wanting to apologise."

"Nick-" She started but I cut her off with a shake of my head.

"I owe you an apology for that night and-"

"Miley, M. Gray is on the phone, he says it's urgent. Claims your cell is off." Charlie barged in, cutting me off in my apology. Perfect timing, dude.

"Joe?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes." Charlie replied, leaving the room as soon as Miley picked up the phone, sending an apologetic smile my way.

"Joe? What's wrong?" She spoke into the receiver. "Right now? Can't this wait?" She rolled her eyes. "Joe the wedding isn't for another 2 and a half months!" She exclaimed loudly. "I'm supposed to be working. Ok.... alright fine. Nick's coming with us though." She sent a smile my way and my ears perked up at the sound of my name. Going where? "Yes. We were just talking. Joe!" She scolded and I instantly guessed he was teasing her. "Bye Joe, see you there." She hung up the phone, rolling her eyes once again. "I swear your brother is worse than a drama queen!" She huffed.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as we headed for the coat rack. I helped her into her coat before slipping into mine.

"We're going shopping. Joe decided he needed to buy his tux _today_." I could tell she wasn't as annoyed as she made herself out to be and I laughed good naturedly.

"You know it is part of my job description as best man to help him." I pointed out.

"That's why you should be doing this without me. What am I coming for?" She huffed.

"You're the fashion expert!"

Within 15 minutes we pulled up in front of Armani, where Joe and Kevin were waiting for us.

"Hello, lovebirds." Joe greeted us with a goofy grin. Miley turned towards me, eyebrows raised.

"I didn't say anything." I whispered. "But I'm pretty sure I know who did." I added as an afterthought.

"Taylor." She mumbled under her breath, growling ferociously. I tried to contain my laughter but it was obvious by the way she was staring me down that she had heard me and did not find it funny. "You told her." I told her with a shrug of my shoulders, smiling innocently when she rolled her eyes.

"God knows why I did." She mumbled under her breath and I chuckled. We followed my brothers into the men's section and scanned the tux on display. I could see Miley's critical eye taking in the different colours, cuts etc. and I laughed to myself. There was only one person in this world that could do as many things as her... singing, acting, and being a successful fashion designer.

"I like this one." She pointed to a suit, examining it with a smile. "Joe!" She hollered.

"Nice Miles. See why I needed you to come along? It's not like these two have any fashion sense." Joe motioned for Kevin and I and I simply glared in return.

"Need I remind you that Miley and I were best dressed at the Grammys?!" I gloated like the immature, carefree kid I could be around Miley.

"You know, I would have expected you guys to be all awkward around each other after what happened." Joe smirked, eyeing the both of us closely as we rolled our eyes. "Glad to see you can man up to your 'needs'!" His fist hit my arm and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." I took hold of Miley's arms and pushed her in front of me. Anything to hide! And that's when I noticed her shoulders shaking and her hand was covering her mouth. She was laughing!

"You better not be taking sides with him on this one." I threatened while her laughter doubled. I shook my head at her, glaring at the back of her head as she continued scanning the clothes on display. "And just for you info, I man up to my 'needs' in a dignified manner."

"And what's that?" She was trying hard to control her laughter, which only made me scowl. "Sweeping teenage fans off their feet?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Did you just call me a pedo?!" I faked offense while she laughed and shook her head in that unique manner of hers.

"Hey, I'm sure they would pay you." She countered, smirking at my disbelieving look.

"What?! So now you want to turn me into a hooker?!" I screeched.

"It would be a cool career change, don't you think?" She said with a smirk before turning on her heels and walking towards the trial rooms where Joe had emerged in an all black tux. I shook my head, wondering how I put up with a feisty woman like her... I obviously loved feisty.

* * *

A few hours of shopping later, Miley had opted to nap during the way back to her apartment and a flicker of a smile crossed her features when I tried to wake her. She mumbled something incoherent and latched onto my arm when I attempted to scoop her up in arms. It proved to be difficult to juggle a sleeping Miley, her purse, closing the car door and opening the door to the building but after great difficulty, I managed to make it to the elevator. Since I had driven over with Miley, we had agreed that I would take her home before going back to my brother's.

"Where are we?" I heard a faint murmur and smiled at the way she opened her eyes sleepily.

"In the elevator to your apartment." I replied gently.

"Oh." Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red when she realised I was carrying her and I gently settled her feet on the ground. She rubbed her eyes fiercely, turning to scan the 'damage' in the mirror. I laughed to myself as she furiously rubbed at her cheeks and eyes, removing all signs of smeared makeup.

"Have you been sleeping, Mile?" I wondered out loud, noticing the bags under her eyes that were no longer hidden by a layer of makeup. She nodded her head, her eyes briefly meeting mine in the mirror. I shook my head, knowing fully well she was lying to me. The elevator doors opened before I could question her again and I followed her towards her apartment, wondering if this was my cue to leave. I had made sure she got back to her apartment so my 'duties' were over, right?

"You... wanna come in?" She motioned for the open door. I had no control over what my body was doing and was shocked when I nodded.

"Sure."

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna get out of these clothes." She told me before disappearing down the hall. I gulped at the mental picture and instantly scolded myself for even going that road. She was obviously going to change!

"Way to go, Nick." I mumbled to myself upon noticing the sudden tightness of my pants. There was no way I was going to be able to hide that from her. I had to get out of here. Fast. I tiptoed across the living room, nearing the front door just as she emerged, casually dressed in black sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

"Are you leaving?" She questioned, her big blue eyes suddenly becoming disappointed. There was no way I could stay away. So against my better judgement, I smiled.

"I was just taking a peek at the amazing view you have from up here." I pointed out the window I was near and let out a breath of relief when she smile and approached me, obviously believing my smooth lie.

"Yeah it's pretty cool from this high up." She whispered, staring at the twinkling lights of the city in the darkening sky.

"You feeling okay, Mi?" I touched her bare arm with my fingers, trying to get her distant eyes to focus on me. "You spaced out on me, right there." I teased.

"Why do you do that..." She mumbled, rubbing her face wearily. Had I missed something?

"Why do I do what?" I questioned, confused by the sudden change in her behaviour. The carefree, joking Miley had suddenly become preoccupied, looking weary under my questioning. She had obviously didn't mean for me to hear her but since I had, I wanted answers.

"Miley?" Her silence, although frustrating, convinced me that something was really bothering her.

"Please, just stop." She requested, turning away from me as she padded across the wooden floors until she reached the kitchen.

"Did I do something?" I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as she gulped down a glass of water.

"No, you didn't do anything, Nick." She replied coolly and I felt my heart drop. We were back to square one. She was going to shut me out and avoid me. I shook my head, wondering if I could go through all of it all over again.

"You know what... I give up. Every time I try to talk to you you shut me out and..."

"You give up?" Her icy voice seeped into my bones and I was left frozen in place. "Where do you get off judging my actions when you don't have the slightest idea of what is going on inside me?!" Her eyes were blazing with an intense fire and I instantly knew that I had hit a nerve.

"Miley-" I tried to soothe, in vain.

"I don't know how much you have changed over the years but all I can tell you is that I'm still that same girl who believes in Christian values. Who believes that sex isn't just some kind of game... So you know what, don't apologise for that night because I knew exactly what I was doing." She let out a huff before continuing: "The thing you should be apologising for is for leading me on, going through with it the first time and pushing me away the next." She shook her head and wiped fiercely at the stray tears that had cascaded down her cheeks during her monologue. "You're always acting so nice to me and I'm just-"

"Y-you knew what you were doing?" I swallowed hard, a mix of emotions hitting me hard in that moment.

"But you know what, it doesn't matter, cause it obviously meant nothing, absolutely nothing to you. Maybe we should just forget it altogether and never speak about it again that way-"

"You don't get it do you?" I cut in, shaking my head as she rambled.

"Oh I get it perfectly!" She sneered and that's when I lost it.

"I pushed you away out of respect! Out of love! Because I love you, god dammit."

**I was so nervous about writing this chapter but thought it turned okay... what do you guys think? Did I meet your expectations???!**

**xoxo**


	21. Because you live

**Chapter 20: **_**Because you live**_

**Miley's pov**

"_I pushed you away out of respect! Out of love! Because I love you, god dammit." _

He rubbed furiously at his face, letting out all his frustration in a heavy sigh.

"Look, I'm just gonna go-" He started but I was already holding him back, latching onto his muscular arm.

"No way am I letting you off the hook that easy." I grinned through my tears, my heart beating furiously as his surprised gaze fell on me, looking intensely in my wide blue eyes. I wiped the remaining waterworks and took a step to face him, standing mere inches away from him.

"Okay can we go over what just happened?" I questioned, a familiar wave of confidence washing over me. "Because I swear I think I just heard you say that-" Nick cut me off with a loud groan and I let out a strangled giggle.

"Don't make me say it again." He threatened, his eyes darting away from my own.

"You never know what you could hear in return if you said it again." I whispered, my hand moving up towards his shoulders and chest until my fingers settled around his dog tag, clutching the pendant. My eyes scanned the writing and my heart clenched at the memory of him giving me his first medical tag, the exact one I had thrown back to his face when things had gotten tough.

"Are you saying you want to hear it again?" I could hear the smile in his voice and instantly knew he had caught my drift. I smiled at that, only he could understand my coded messages.

"Maybe." I bit my lip, resisting the urge to feel his lips against mine right then.

"Miley-" He let out a sigh and grabbed my hands in his, rubbing his thumb over my tingling skin.

"Say it again." I demanded, knowing fully well that he was going to question my mental state if I didn't sidetrack him. "Don't make me beg." I threatened playfully.

"I love you, Mi." He whispered, his voice softening as he added: "I think I always have... Never stopped." I closed my eyes, smiling at just how much joy those words brought to me coming from his lips.

"I love you too." I breathed out, looking up to meet his sparkling eyes. Once the initial shock of my declaration washed over, a wide smile broke out of his face and I instantly knew we had just taken the biggest step to getting the closure we had always looked for... closure in our case was quite out of the ordinary but I just knew we wouldn't be complaining.

Somehow our hands untangled and his warm manly hands landed on my cheeks, cupping them in the most loving gesture while mine fell on his chest, clutching his t-shirt to support myself. His fingers grazed my cheeks, drawing the outline of my features and I shivered under his touch, much the same way I had the first time he had kissed me all those years ago. The giddy, powerful tingling feelings were still there, fresh as new. My stomach clenched when I realised how close we had gotten, our face mere inches apart. His warm breath tickled my skin as he leaned in, waiting for my permission to 'seal the deal' and I met him halfway, placing my lips over his in a soft kiss. His hands instantly reached my back, pulling me flush against his body as I looped my arms around his neck, my fingers running along the back of his neck until they knotted in his curls. Our tongues tangled together and I felt my breathing go ragged. The effect this man had on me was beyond my comprehension. The door bell resonated across the living room and we slowly parted, untangling ourselves from each other as Nick let out a soft groan. I let out a soft giggle and rested my forehead against his, staring intensely in his hazy brown orbs.

"Wedding planning." He whispered, realisation dawning upon him.

"I completely forgot." I groaned, remembering that we had agreed to meet up at my place to go over the progress of the wedding preparations.

"Go..." He pointed his head towards the front door of my condo, smiling warmly as I let out a sigh. His warm lips came crashing onto mine as I made a move to walk away, his arm around my waist preventing from moving away.

"Nick!" I laughed. "I gotta get that before they start..."

"Barge in on us in bed?" He quirked his eyebrow and I rolled my eyes, laughing to myself as I finally made my way towards the front door.

"Took you long enough!" Taylor exclaimed, brushing past me as soon as I opened the door.

"Hi to you too." I called after her as she walked towards the couch. "Hey Dani!" I greeted the brunette, hugging her in loose hug as I nodded to Kevin and Joe. "Hey again."

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" I heard Joe teasing Nick in the background and I laughed silently at the wording the second eldest Gray had used. He had always been a big support of our relationship and it seemed like he couldn't get enough of teasing us. As annoying and embarrassing it could be, we couldn't - and wouldn't - do without.

"We brought take out." Kevin handed me two large bags and I immediately headed for the kitchen.

"We just had to do wedding planning tonight, didn't we?!" I heard Nick's voice from behind me and I turned around to spot him leaning against the doorframe, scowling like a frustrated child.

"Oh you poor baby, forced to help out your brother when you could be-" My voice trailed off and my cheeks turned red. I vowed that my dirty thoughts had just about gotten the best of me for the_ last_ time.

"When I could be doing something like this-" He dropped a soft kiss on my lips before continuing "Yeah, I'd much rather be doing that." He grinned, pinching my blushing cheeks teasingly.

"You're incorrigible." I shook my head with that goofy grin I had, I'm pretty sure, plastered across my face since he had broken down all my walls moments earlier.

"You love it." He whispered in my ear before heading for the living room, turning back just long enough to wink my way. I had to grip the counter to calm down my nerves and my bubbling emotions. _Get a grip, Miles_ I told myself, gulping down deep breaths of fresh air.

"I see you and Nick are starting to get along again." I stopped Danielle in the doorway and my eyes widened. Had she-

"I mean, I could have sworn he had made you blush and kissed you." So that answered my question... she had seen the whole thing. I felt my cheeks burning and knew that my 'secret' was out. "Spill." She ordered with that stern, older sister voice of hers.

"Later." I told her with a smile before exiting the kitchen, her on my heels. Turning back, I noticed her glare and laughed at myself. It was good to keep your friends guessing every now and then. Especially those who involved themselves completely – if you catch my drift - in your life... not that I was complaining, I loved every one of them.

I took a seat on the carpeted floor, smiling at Taylor as she waved her hands in the air, describing the beautiful bridesmaid's dresses she had seen in downtown New York.

"We should check them out, right Mi?" Danielle included me in the conversation and I nodded my head in response.

"Sounds good." I replied absent-mindedly, watching Nick talk to his brothers out of the corner of my eye.

"Awesome." Taylor smiled broadly and we could all tell just how excited she was, no matter how stressful it was to plan a wedding. "Alright, let's get down to business."

* * *

A couple of hours and two servings of Chinese food later, everybody was starting to get side tracked, talking about anything but the upcoming wedding until....

"When are Nick and Miles going to New Jersey?" Danielle smirked, eyeing me with a smirk. Taylor's gaze fell on me and then on Nick, looking at us questioningly. I shrugged my shoulders in response, nibbling on the last bit of food I had in my plate.

"Mom's been asking when we were going to visit forever." Nick spoke up, looking over at me with a slight glint I didn't miss. I tried to hide the smile he brought to my face and focused my eyes on my fork.

"Are we missing something?" I lifted my gaze to see Kevin eyeing both Nick and I. _Good job, Miles, you are discretion itself!_

"Don't know what you're talking about." Nick replied quickly, a little too quickly to my liking. I shot him daggers and received an innocent smile in return. The guy was just... infuriatingly adorable.

"Hmmm sure... Okay I'm going to choose to ignore... whatever it is that's going on in here... _for now._ We do have a wedding to finish planning." Taylor smirked. "It's settled then, you guys are going this weekend."

"This weekend?" My eyebrows shot up. That was like... in two days. Too soon. Way too soon for me to put my act together.

"That could work." Nick replied before I could say anything and just like that, our trip was organised. However was I going to survive? _Stop being so dramatic, Miley!_ I scolded myself.

"Make sure you make the most of your little 'getaway'." Danielle whispered to me, smirking at the sight of my flushed cheeks.

"We're going for business. That's it." I rolled my eyes, trying to shrug off the dirty thoughts she had _intentionally_ put in my mind. Ugh.

A few minutes of teasing later I had finally found the courage to lift myself off the floor and clear the plates sitting on the coffee table.

I had just finished loading the dish washer when Nick's concerned voice brought me out of my reverie:

"Miles? Are you okay?" I turned around to face him, surprised by the worry etched on his features. "Don't get me wrong, I really want to go to New Jersey with you but I get the feeling you're not too enthusiastic." Could he get any more perfect?

"I was just... surprised we were going to do this so quickly. But it needs to be done." I smiled warmly. "Don't worry about me."

"Miley-"

"I think we could do with some time together after-" My voice trailed off as I hugged his muscular body close to mine.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean I know things have been weird between us but I just thought-"

"I wanna go." I reassured him with a kiss. "With you." Another kiss. "This weekend." I let myself melt against him as he swooped me into a passionate, mind blowing kiss.

"Sounds good." He grinned moments later, letting me go and walking towards the kitchen doorway. I laughed to myself as he back into the doorframe, bumping against the door before finally disappearing into the living room. _What a klutz!_ I held my hand up to my mouth, shaking my head and giggling like the giddy teenager I had become in the space of a few hours...

"You're not off the hook, Missy. I'm expecting full details very soon." Danielle whispered as soon as I exited the kitchen, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively while I rolled my eyes.

"We're heading home." Kevin called out. "Want a ride, Nick?"

"Yeah, sure." Nick turned to me and wrapped me in a hug. "I have a conference call early in the morning with my managers... so I gotta go." He whispered apologetically. I nodded my head against his chest, wondering how lucky I had gotten to have such wonderful friends... and... boyfriend? It was yet to be confirmed but I was happy, truly happy, whether we were best friends, friends with benefits – no matter how scandalous that sounded -, boyfriend and girlfriend... anything, as long as I had him in my life.

He placed a kiss on my forehead and followed his brothers, Taylor and Danielle out.

"Bye, Mi!" They called out, giving me last minute hugs just as they entered the elevator.

"Night guys." I waved, smiling directly at Nick just as the doors closed. I let out a deep sigh, wondering how much a whole person's life could change so much in just over a month. Just last week, I had been crying over my ex boyfriend and our past... and now, well, I was just on top of the world by just knowing he loved me back.

I had just started straightening out the living room when the door bell pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Back already?" I teased, opening the door wider for the sheepish looking Nick to come inside.

"I couldn't leave without giving you this" before I knew it, his lips were covering mine, claiming them in a knee weakening kiss.

"Made up some excuse to come back up and kiss me, huh?" I teased, tapping his nose with my index finger.

"You wish." He pecked my lips. "I actually did forget my phone." He explained before kissing me again, harder this time. I braced myself against the wall as he deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue over my bottom lip. I let out a soft sigh and pulled away moments later.

"They're waiting for you." I reminded him, dropping a kiss on his cheek. Finding his phone on the coffee table, I handed it to him and followed him out.

"You do know I would be staying..."

"But you have to make that call, I know." I traced his jaw line with the tip of my finger, loving the feel of his gruff skin against mine.

"Yeah... I just need to convince them to give me a little more time off." He winked.

"Goodnight." I smiled.

"Night, Mi." He whispered as he kissed me goodnight, leaving me in a daze as he stepped into the elevator.


	22. When I Look at you

**Chapter 21: **_**When I look at you  
**_

**Nick's pov**

A wide grin spread across my features at the sight of her fluttering eyes, indicating she was finally waking up. Upon seeing me, she instantly shut her eyes tightly, and opened them again a few seconds later. She repeated the gesture a few times until I spoke up.

"How many times are you going to do that? I'm not going to vanish into thin air the next time you close your eyes!" I joked.

"Too early in the morning to joke!" She complained, burying her head into the pillow so I couldn't see her face.

"What are you doing here?!" She groaned.

"Do you want me to go? I'm sure I can find somebody else who wants my company..." My voice trailed off and just like I had hoped, her hand latched onto my arm, forbidding me to move from my spot on the edge of her bed.

"You could get attacked." She mumbled sleepily. "But don't worry. I'll protect you, baby." I had to laugh at that. She looked so incredibly adorable and she made no sense at all. It took me a while to register that she had called me baby... My heart swelled at the sight of her sleepy gestures. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and rolled onto her side to face me. "You shouldn't be seeing me this early in the morning." She complained.

"Do I need to remind you just how many times I have watched you sleep?" I teased, running my fingers through her auburn curls. Her cheeks flushed at my comment and I laughed as I felt the heat of her skin against my fingers. I cupped her cheeks and leaned down to place a loving kiss on her forehead. "Get up sleepy head. We have a long day ahead of us." I smirked at the sight of her eyes widening with curiosity.

"What are we doing?" She questioned excitedly.

"You'll see."

"How did you know I didn't have to work today?" Her eyes narrowed my way and I smiled.

"A little birdie told me you were going to be working from home a couple days a week. Figured you could squeeze in some us time before we take off for New Jersey."

"Was it that same little birdie who gave you the keys so you could stalk me while I slept?" She joked.

"Well..." I looked away.

"Nick! Spill." She demanded in that authoritative voice of hers.

"Danielle might have lent me your spare key after I gave her all the details."

"Details, huh?" She smirked in that devious way of hers.

"Not that kind of details, Mi!" I groaned.

"What's wrong, _Nicky_? Need a cold shower?" She teased, tucking her legs under her as she sat up, her finger poking at my chest. Her loose t-shirt hung off one of her shoulders and I struggled to tear my eyes away from the milky skin.

"Miley!" I warned, my eyes narrowing at her as she walked towards her walk in closet, her hips swinging exaggeratedly for, I was sure, me to see. Oh the evil, evil woman.

"I can't believe you've been watching me sleep." She called out, seconds later, groaning loudly at the thought. I could just picture her cheeks turning red with embarrassment and I laughed.

"You're in love with a creeper, remember?" I called back. She was too far away for my liking so I got off the bed and followed the path she had taken. I leaned against the doorframe and watched as she pulled out clothes from different drawers. "I've always loved watching you sleep."

"So last night wasn't a dream, huh?" She turned around, a wide smile lighting up her face. She bit her lip in that shy manner I had grown so fond of and I was by far gone.

"Come here." I demanded boyishly, opening my arms for her. Her head landed against my chest as I held the back of her head, pulling her to me possessively. Her arms wound up around my shoulders, squeezing me tightly against her while my arms encircled her waist. "I do remember saying that I loved you..." I teased.

"So it wasn't a dream." She murmured against my neck, shivering against me.

"No, it wasn't." I confirmed with a smile. My gaze dropped to her lips for a split second and I felt my resolve crumbling.

"Just kiss me already." She breathed, lifting her chin to the right angle so I could kiss her. And I did.

* * *

"You are so lucky I love you." She mumbled against my shoulder several hours later as we headed towards Joe and Kevin's record label.

"You don't even know why we are here!" I smiled, rolling my eyes at that familiar way of hers to always jump to conclusions.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that you want to make me sing!" She muttered under her breath and I simply laughed.

"Since you can't seem to wait for my explanation here it is." I took a deep breath. "The only way I could get my record label and my managers off my back was if I recorded this song I wrote not so long ago..."

"How does that involve me?" She questioned, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I need as much help as I can get. And considering you know your way around a recording studio, I thought you could help." She smiled.

"Of course I will help." I smiled gratefully and squeezed her hand in mine. "Anything to keep you here." She whispered oh so seductively. My grip tightened around her small hand and her laughter told me she had gotten the reaction she had hoped for. I repeat: the evil, evil woman!

"So what's this song like?" She questioned me moments later as I sat in the recording booth, waiting for my brothers to make their appearance. I looked up from the lyrics I was reading to see her questioning gaze staring back at me through the glass window separating us.

"Come." I waved her over and she made her way around to join me in the booth itself.

"So...?" She leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor, bringing her legs under her.

"So... I haven't been very inspired lately." I looked away under her intense gaze. "All the music I have been producing in the recent years just doesn't correspond to me anymore. I don't like what I sing and it just doesn't come from the heart, you know?" She nodded her head in understanding and I continued: "Since I came to New York, I just... I started writing again. A lot more. I have inspiration and my manager happened to stumble upon a few songs I wrote recently and he wants me to record one of them in particular."

"I'm glad you have your inspiration back." She whispered moments later, smiling softly from her spot on the floor.

"Mi-"

"Hello folks!" Joe's booming voice was heard, carrying out through the spacious studio. Perfect timing, dude. "Let's get this party started, shall we?" He went on, motioning for Miley to join him in the other room.

"Sing your heart out the way I know you to do, rockstar." She gave my shoulder a squeeze before exiting the room and I was left alone with my guitar, my voice and the lyrics to the song. The three ingredients that usually had me so content on a normal day. But not this time... this time I was missing my other half... another voice. Miley. She had, just had to sing this with me. I pushed the thought of the back of my mind as Kevin spoke into the sound system:

"We're ready when you are, Nick." I signalled for them to start the instrumental recording and I started soon after:

_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing,  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

_  
Well I'm going home to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, well I'm going home_

_  
The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man and friend for you  
But your love remains true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try_

_  
SoI'm going home  
To the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been good enough for me  
I'm running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all and then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah_

_  
Oh, well I'm going home, to the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me'  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I'm going home_

_I'm going home_

I opened my eyes to see Miley wiping tears from her cheeks and my heart swelled.

"That was amazing." She gushed into the voice system. A wide smile broke out onto my face and when I finally tore my eyes away from Miley I saw my brothers looking at me with similar knowing expressions. Upon receiving two thumbs up from their parts, I took off the headphones and walked through the door to listen to the version we had just recorded.

"Only you can do this." Miley shook her head, a proud smile adorning her lips. "Walk into a studio and record a song in just a few hours!"

"A song he wrote just the other night, should I add." Joe added, wrapping an arm around a stunned Miley.

I dropped a kiss on the top of Miley's head as she adjusted the sound system, listening over and over to the version of the song we had recorded moments ago. It was impossible to tear her attention away from the sound board so I decided I would give her some time and go pick up a few burgers and French fries. It was long passed lunch time and we were all starving as we did the finishing touches to the recording of the song I had surprised Miley with. I laughed silently as my brothers backed away from Miley who kept slapping their hands away whenever they neared the board. They knew to give her way when she took the reins and they turned away to text Danielle and Taylor to join us. Let the party begin!

I exited the studio with a bright smile and was somewhat thankful for the quiet part of town the building was situated in so I wouldn't be hounded by fans and paparazzi.

**So........... I'm thinking another chapter of them at the recording studio and then only skip to the New Jersey trip. How does that sound?**

**Thank you for the amazing support :D**

**xoxo**


	23. What about now

**Chapter 22: **_**What about now**_

**Miley's pov**

"Go Mi!" Danielle cheered me on as I took Nick's acoustic guitar and began strumming lazily, mouthing random lyrics from the song Nick had sung earlier. The very very beautiful song he had sung earlier, might I add.

"You need to sing along!" Taylor pressed, blasting the instrumental version of the said song. I rolled my eyes and continued acting like my silly, happy self.

"Just wait till Nick sees-" Danielle's voice trailed off as the door to the studio opened and in came Nick. I quickly set the guitar beside me and looked up with wide innocent eyes.

"Food!" I tried to direct his attentions to something else rather than what he had walked in on.

"Were you just playing?" Okay so maybe I wasn't very good at distracting him... I could hear Taylor and Danielle stifling giggles and I rolled my eyes.

"I just strummed some cords." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. I could see the wheels turning in that genius head of his but to my surprise, he let it go and distributed the food around before settling down on the carpet, his back leaning against the couch I was sitting on.

"Did you get attacked?" I wondered out loud, always wanting to hear the latest hilarious fan stories he and his brothers had to share. It was almost like old times except... except I was the odd one out. People no longer liked me for my music, they liked me for my designs and my fashion tastes.

"It was alright." He replied absent mindedly. I couldn't help but notice the distant look in his eyes and grinned.

"Is your song writing genius self going to explode soon?" I teased, handing him a note pad and a pen I always carried in my purse. Just in case...

"Thanks." He mumbled, setting his food on the coffee table and eagerly grabbing the paper and pen I was handing him. I watched as he lifted himself off the couch and went to find some peace and quiet. _That was my boy_, never passed up writing a song no matter how odd the hour.

"Hello to lovesick Miley?" Taylor waved her hand in front of my face and I jumped.

"Huh? What?" I looked back and forth between them, disoriented.

"So... are you going to tell us what's going between you and my brother?" Joe pried, grinning from his seat on the computer chair.

"Nothing's going on."

"Oh yeah, 'cause we all believe that!" Taylor rolled her eyes at my denial. I saw Danielle smirking out of the corner of my eye and gave in.

"We're moving forward. I think." I explained almost indifferently. _Almost. _

"Details!" Taylor exclaimed, jumping onto the couch beside me, looking oddly excited.

"Yeah, details!" Joe imitated her, jumping on my other side. They were so made for each other, it was almost scary.

"We started talking about what happened in LA." I groaned at their knowing smiles. How much more embarrassing could this get? I mean, Kevin and Joe were his brothers and I was basically talking to them about their younger brother's sex life! "And he blurted out he loved me..." I trailed off for effect.

"Did you say you loved him too?" Kevin cut in, mocking Taylor's wide eyes and curious expression. I laughed as Taylor swatted his arm and glared.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He shrugged his shoulders and plastered on his irresistible smile and Taylor muttered something inaudible in response.

"Yeah I told him I loved him too. We kissed and bam you guys interrupted us..." My eyes widened and my cheeks reddened when I realised what I had implied. "Not that we were going to sleep together, I mean, we haven't even talked about getting back together. Okay, I'm shutting up, now!" I stood up and fanned my heated cheeks while they burst out laughing, laughing at my expense might I add. How rude!

"Well whatever it is that's going on... We're happy for you." Kevin smiled sincerely. "I cannot tell you how hard it was to be around the both of you when you are all awkward-"

"Stop right there." Danielle ordered, laughing silently. "You started out pretty good, babe, and then you just... how should I put it? Ruined it." I had to laugh at that. They had to be the one couple that made us believe that marriage wasn't overrated.

"I got the point! Thanks Kev."

I quietly exited the room and walked down the hall in search for a window or a balcony of some sort where I could get some fresh air. Or maybe I was just searching for Nick. No, of course not, I wasn't ready to admit I was _that_ dependent on him. Oh, who was I kidding? I peeked into a half opened room and noticed him crouched over his notepad, writing furiously.

I leaned against the doorway and watched. His curls bounced every time he moved and his arm flexed noticeably under that long sleeved black t-shirt of his. The years had definitely contributed to his... what should I call it? Muscle development.

Memories flashed through my mind and I shut my eyes, pushing them out of my head with great difficulty. _His biceps bulged out as he supported himself with his hands placed on either side of my head. _I wasn't being very successful. _His soft curls tickled my neck as he trailed kisses down my throat, towards my collarbone and..._

"What are you doing here, Mi?" Nick's voice interrupted me and I hid my face in my hands to hide my blushing cheeks. If only he knew how much, just how much, I thought of him. _Dirty thoughts_.

"Was trying to find some fresh air." I shrugged my shoulders in, what I hoped, looked like a nonchalant way. Nick chuckled and pointed to the nearby window.

"You can open that. I could do with some fresh air myself."

After opening the window, I sat beside him on the carpeted floor and read over his shoulder. It was like as if we had always had a silent agreement: I had always been free to read what he was writing and vice versa. Similarly, I had been one of the only ones allowed to touch his guitars and it went both ways. Some things never changed... I smiled at the thought and proceeded to read what he had written.

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?_

Change the colours of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night, 

"Love will find you." I voice my thoughts.

"Huh?" His confused gazed fell on me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just thought it would fit there. _To make it through the night, Love will find you_." He just stared at me blankly and I instantly knew I had overstepped. "Sorry, I just... I read it and it just came to me. I didn't mean to-"

"Mi! Mi!" He tried to stop me. A wide smile broke out on his face. "That's genius." He scribbled down the small phrase I had supplied and it was my turn to be left stunned. Had he just...? Yes, he had.

"Don't feel obliged-" I started but he wouldn't hear it.

"Don't you think we are way passed the 'obligation' stage?" He kissing my nose teasingly. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips and I went back to reading over his shoulder.

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost ...  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?  
_

"Why did you leave that blank space there?" I questioned, pointing to the fifth line of what I assumed was the chorus.

"I thought I would fill that up later." He smiled. "Any ideas, genius?"

"Hmmm..." I couldn't control myself... the words came flowing out of my mouth and it was as though I had no control over my own body. "_Behind words we could never find?"_

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?_

"Perfect." He grinned. He handed me the paper and pen and ordered me to write. "No! It's your song."

"Not anymore." He smirked. "It's _our_ song."

"It does fit us pretty well, doesn't it?" I read over some more lyrics and grinned. "It's really beautiful, Nick."

"Then help me." He demanded gently. I couldn't recall ever seeing his eyes as soft and passionate as I saw them that afternoon. Who was I to say no? We were under the spell of 'inspiration' and we went on, writing back and forth, changing a few words here and there...

"Here, I have an idea." I grabbed the notebook and pen from his hands and wrote down my thoughts:

_  
The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you. _

"You're amazing, Mi." I was vaguely aware of his lips pressing against my temple but was too caught up in my current activity to realise he was watching me intently. Only once I was done, did I notice the proud smile adorning his thin rosy lips. I was about to supply him with a witty comment when my phone went off, ringing in the back pocket of my skinny jeans.

"I gotta get this." I groaned at the sight of the familiar number of the fashion company I worked for.

"There's a crisis at work... I need to get down there as soon as possible." I explained as I had ended the call. "I'll be back as soon as I can get away, okay?"

"I'll take you." He stood up.

"No, no, you keep writing." I ordered half seriously. I leaned over to place a kiss on his curls and ruffling them teasingly.

"Don't take too long." He smiled and waved as I exited the room.

...................

"I don't have time for this, Charlie!" I snapped.

"But-"

"No buts. The dress has the exact same measurement the client gave us. There's no mistake."

"But she said it doesn't fit?"

"Then tell her she shouldn't have gained weight." I huffed. I knew I was acting like a diva but I really did not care at the moment. There was nothing worse than taking me away from Nick. And song writing for impromptu fashion business.

"Miley, love, calm down." Charlie tried to soothe me.

"Char-"

"Look, I know you have better things to do with a certain _Mr Gray_ but this needs to be done. Now let's let out the seams for the client. That should do it."

"Sorry." I smiled shyly. "What would I do without you to put my head back on my shoulders, huh?" I smiled and pulled him into a lose hug.

"That, God only knows." He muttered under his breath and I simply laughed.

"Alright let's get this over with so I can get back to the studio."

"The studio?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Nick's recording a song."

"Ah, I see." Charlie grinned. "I have to say, you're looking a lot happier." He eyed me carefully. "What's your secret?" He asked moments later and I laughed loudly.

"Stop it." I ordered playfully.

"I take it things are going better between the two of you since you're little 'incident'?!" He inquired caringly.

"Much better." I grinned mischievously. "Now stop distracting me and let's get this done." He shook his head and rolled his eyes at me and I knew it he was happy for me. However, he couldn't turn off his protective side and he warned:

"Just be careful, Miley. If you do get involved with Nick again, just make sure it's for the right reasons."

................

A few very long hours later, I entered the studio, exasperated with the time I had wasted at work. "Can't the fashion world survive a day without you?" Joe teased when he spotted me in the doorway. The girls were nowhere to be seen and I assumed they had gone back to wedding planning.

"Apparently not." I rolled my eyes. I threw my purse onto the couch and Nick showed up out of nowhere, rubbing my shoulders tenderly from behind.

"Whoa there..." He soothed. "Everything okay?" I leaned into his touch, reeling at the effect he had on me.

"Everything's fine." I reassured, turning around to face him. "So? How's the song coming along?" I questioned curiously.

"I wrote a bit more and thought you could help complete the rest. So while you were gone... we created a melody for it." He grinned and took my hand in his to lead me towards the couch where his guitar sat.

"Whoa, impressive. So you guys do know how to work around here." I joked, teasing Kevin and Joe who scowled in return.

"Can't blame a girl for questioning your work when you've been playing on that computer for hours now!" I poked my tongue at Joe who smiled innocently in return.

"Nick, distract her." He ordered and I laughed.

"Yeah, Nick, distract me." I smirked.

"_Later_." He whispered and my body went numb. Was it just me or had he just made an allusion to... oh he had, alright!

Before I had time to react, he started playing the melody and I began humming the lyrics sitting on the coffee table.

"Sounds good." I commented moments later. Gradually, my voice picked up volume and I began singing, line after line. I was completely engrossed in what I was doing and failed to notice the three boys, watching me intently, smiles tugging at their lips.

"We need a verse or two more." I spoke up, scribbling something new onto the notepad before me. It was only then I realised I had been singing, for real and the boys had been listening. _Nick_ had heard me sing. My cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and I instructed Nick to sing.

"You were doing great!" He grinned. "Keep going."

"No, no way." I shook my head, embarrassed. "I shouldn't have been singing in the first place."

"Mi-"

"Sing it, please." I begged. He seemed to pick up on my sudden distress and complied. His voice filled the room and I felt my heart beat faster against my chest. His velvety voice sent chills down my spine.

"I like it." He exclaimed as soon as he had finished singing the first verse and the chorus.

"Yeah, good job on that one, guys." Kevin clapped his hands together. The three of us looked at Joe who seemed lost in his thoughts.

"No offense bro, but I liked it better when Miley sung it." Joe smiled at me. "Try singing it together." Nick's knee brushed against mine as a silent encouragement and I gave up all pretence. Who was I kidding? I wanted to sing this even though I was positive my voice was hoarse and rough from the lack of practice.

Nick began strumming the guitar again and I started out, singing softly:

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading, _

_From all the things that we are  
But are not saying._

I looked over at Nick and he nodded before continuing:_  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?  
_

_Change the colours of the sky.  
And open up to _

Our voices melted together as he joined me to sing the middle of the verse:_  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you. _

I paused, waiting for him to complete the verse:_  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night, _

Our voices melted once again and we sang the chorus together, smiling as we caught each other's eye:

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost ...  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?  
_

"It works, guys!" Kevin congratulated. "Sounds great."

"Yup, don't forget to give me credit!" Joe grinned. "If anybody asks, it was _my_ idea you sang it together!" We all let out a chuckle, shaking our heads at Joe's childish ways.

"We're going to head out. It's getting late." Kevin spoke up. We said our goodbyes and Nick and I were left to ourselves.

"You never cease to amaze me." Nick whispered, taking a step towards me so we were mere inches apart. I could feel his hot breath on my face and I closed my eyes.

"My voice-"

"Is amazing as ever." He completed my sentence. His gaze dropped to my lips and I was unable to contain myself as we leaned closer and closer, until finally, he eliminated the gap. His lips sought mine in a gentle kiss which soon, turned out in a full blow make out. His hands gripped my waist as he backed me up against the wall, pressing his body firmly against mine. I groaned at the feel of his hardness pressing against my thigh and I was long gone. I hooked my fingers through the hem of his long sleeved shirt and pulled it off his body.

His lips came crashing back onto mine, feasting expertly on my bottom lip until I let his tongue delve into my mouth. My breath hitched as his cold fingers found the bare skin of the small of my back. His hands trailed up the expanse of my back to rest on my shoulders until he decided he wanted more. His fingers trailed down to my blouse and he began unbuttoning it.

His eyes sparkled under the lights and I couldn't help but kiss him again, seeking his tongue as soon as our lips collided.

"You're so amazingly beautiful when you sing." He groaned against my mouth. I pulled him closer to me in response and let my hands acquaint themselves with his older and more developed body. My fingers trailed down his stomach until they reached his belt.

However, I couldn't unbuckle it as his hands circled my wrist and stopped me. I lifted my head to see him shaking his head.

"We should get going." He turned away from me as quick as it had started and I was left in total darkness. Confused.

I buttoned my blouse and watched as he pulled on his t-shirt. Had I done something wrong? I couldn't help but wonder. _"Just be careful, Miley. If you do get involved with Nick again, just make sure it's for the right reasons." _Charlie's sentence rang through my ears and I sighed. Maybe he did have a point...

**So the song I used in this What about now by Chris Daughtry. Yup, who else? I'm so into his music right now, don't ask :D**

**So... I bet all of you are hating Charlie right now? And maybe Nick because he pushed her away, AGAIN?!?! Guys are thick, even Nick apparently :P lol**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :D *hint* :P**

**Xoxo**

**P.S Like Team M (i love her and if you haven't read her stories, what are you waiting for? They are pure genius!) made me notice, I never remind you guys to stalk me on twitter! So please do! WishUponaStarM is my username.**


	24. Feels Like Tonight

**Chapter 23: **_**Feels Like Tonight**_

**Nick's pov**

I stared in amazement at the woman standing before me, talking agitatedly. The man whom she was talking to seemed greatly impressed by whatever she was saying and nodded his head punctually. I watched in amazement, awed by the way she won over whoever crossed her path. In under five minutes, she had managed to get all the information she wanted and all her requests had been granted. It seemed unrealistic that, by one simple sentence accompanied by her beautiful smile won over any person of any age.

"I will personally make sure everything goes according to your demands, Miss Stewart." The man nodded his head before disappearing down the hall.

"How did you do that?" I gawked at her.

"Oh you know, just talked, told him what I wanted and hinted the sum of money he would get if he went along with _all_ of Joe and Taylor's requests. Oh and I might have mentioned the publicity his resort would get as an added bonus..." She grinned for the first time since we had left LA that morning.

"You're one tough business woman." I shook my head, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips at the sight of her pleased look.

"Yeah, well. Anything for your friends, right?" She whispered coolly and I knew the hit was meant for me.

"Right." I felt the smile disappear and was drawn back to my unhappy state.

"Mile-"

"It's late." She avoided my gaze as she headed for the exit and I meekly followed behind, sighing in defeat.

"I forgot about dinner with my parents." Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents but right now, all I wanted was some alone time with Miley so we could talk. So I could at least attempt to make things better again after being such an idiot...

The road trip to New Jersey had consisted of Miley taking care of 'business' through her phone. Between the phone calls, texts and e-mails she had had to attend to, I hadn't been able to get a word in.

I was hoping the car ride back to my parents' house from the resort would be the opportunity to talk that we needed... however, her phone was stuck to her ear the second we set foot into the car. She really _did not_ want to talk to me, I realised with a sinking heart.

"Yeah, Tay, you should see it!" Her faux excitement made me cringe and cower in guilt. Why did I have to be so calculative? Why did I _have_ to stick to my principles and morals? She had made it clear that she did not regret our spontaneous night in LA so what had stopped me at the studio? I couldn't comprehend it. I did not understand myself.

"It's so beautiful." She gushed. "There's a walkway to reach the beach, it's perfect for you to walk down." She paused and smiled as her best friend rambled. "The owner said the outdoor flowers usually bloom by end of March. It's perfect!" She insisted.

"No problem, Tay. It was like a walk in the park." I tuned out their conversation as they continued talking about the upcoming wedding and all of their respective ideas.

It was no longer a secret to me that Joe and Taylor wanted Miley and myself to pick out the perfect spot for them for a reason. To make us spend time together. They had been trying to play matchmakers all along! I scowled at how ignorant I had been until now and scolded myself for letting myself be played around with. Why did everybody think they knew what was best for me? If it weren't my managers and producers, it was my family... if not them, my close friends... After a few moments in deep thought, I realised that Miley had been the only one who had never pushed me. Who had never claimed she knew better. In fact, she always thought I deserved better. My heart swelled at the simple thought of the kindness of her heart. The kindness that she had never ceased showering me with. And how had I repaid her? I had pushed her away. I could only hope that it hadn't been for the _last_ time.

.................

"Whoa..." My mouth gaped at the sight of her walking down the stairs decked in a knee length, halter top dress. The simple black dress hugged all her curves in the right places and I was left breathless. Her eyes were complemented by just a hint of eyeliner and mascara and the dark lip stick stood out against her fair complexion. "You look beautiful." I whispered as soon as she had reached my side.

"Thanks." She whispered back. The tension was thick in the air and I gulped down the knot that rose in my throat. "Can we... um..."

"Act like everything's fine?" I supplied hesitantly.

"Yeah." She breathed. "I just want to have a good evening with your parents." She admitted softly, a hint of vulnerability apparent in her voice.

"Of course." I promised. "My parents already went ahead so... we can leave whenever." She nodded her head and I helped her into her coat, making sure she was well covered from the cold winds New Jersey was often the victim of. After slipping into mine, I held out a hesitant hand and was happily surprised when she placed her hand in it.

The car ride to the restaurant was spent in silence but for the music playing in the background. Miley bobbed her head every now and then, and hummed the lines she knew and I was reminded of the younger version of her who never seemed able to sit in one spot. It was clear that she had changed over the years but no matter how much I had loved the 17, 18 and 19 year old Miley, I loved this one – the 24 year old Miley - even more, if at all it was possible.

After a nice, uneventful dinner with my parents in one of the chic restaurants of New Jersey, I stood in the kitchen of my childhood home, watching as my mother checked on her cookies.

"So... can I ask what's going on between you and Miley?" My mother questioned, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. I shook my head, smiling at how much she involved herself in our lives to make sure we were happy.

"What do you mean?" I tried to act nonchalant but the truth was, the simple mention of her name made my heart ache and yet, she never left my mind.

"I couldn't help but notice that you two seemed a little off." Her brows knitted together and concern replaced her curious gaze. "Everything okay?" Mom pressed, placing the cookies one by one in a large, glass jar.

"Everything's fine, why would you ask?" Her stern look told me she didn't believe one word.

"We're just friends, mom." I replied dully.

"Friends don't kiss..." She eyed my reactions as I looked out the window, becoming fascinated by the pouring rain. My brothers just _had_ to talk, didn't they? "I would call that a little more than friends." She teased.

"Mom!" I groaned.

"Alright, I'll stop questioning you." I smiled gratefully. "For now." She added with a smirk.

"You're impossible. But I love you anyways." I teased.

**No Pov**

Neither mother nor son noticed the brunette's retreating figure by the doorway. The tall young woman retreated up the stairs, not wanting to interrupt the conversation she had walked in on. However, she couldn't help but have overheard the few sentences that had been exchanged...

**Miley's pov**

"Miley!" I heard him call out behind me, following me up the stairs and I ran the rest of the way. "Miley!" His voice got louder and I knew he was just behind me.

"Mi, come on." His hand latched onto my arm just as I was about to enter the guest room. He tugged on my hand so I would face him. I took one second to look at him and shook my head, my eyes coating with a thick layer of unshed tears. "How much did you hear?" He questioned softly.

"I didn't hear anything." I muttered through gritted teeth, trying hard not to blow up at him for giving me false hope.

"How much?" He pressed, keeping his hold on my arm so I wouldn't walk away.

"Enough to know that you regret telling me you loved me..." I spat.

"What?!" His tone was genuinely confused but I chose to ignore it.

"You didn't mean to say it! You blurted it out in a fight! So take it back." I commanded, my voice rising with bitterness towards the man standing before me. "It's your chance!"

"I'm not taking it back." He replied, looking dumbfounded by my outburst. "You know I meant it!"

"Well apparently I knew wrong!"

"Miley-"

"No, you know what, just forget this ever happened. Go back to LA, go on with your life and just forget this ever happened. That would work for everybody." I told him angrily, my tears finally spilling over.

"Will it work for you?" His eyes had softened considerably and I looked away immediately, unable to stand seeing the hurt, sadness and guilt hidden in those beautiful brown orbs.

"Does it matter?" I shot back rudely. "Let go of me, I'm going to bed."

"Of course it matters!" His eyes searched mine and I finally gave in, staring into the brown pools.

"No it doesn't." I whispered bitterly. "If you did love me, it was that 19 year old singer. The one that shared your passion. The one that was tough and resilient, the person I was before my father died!" I wiped a stray tear angrily. "You don't love me. To you I'm just this vulnerable girl who lost her both of her parents. That's all I will ever be in your eyes, a weak person who needs to be treated accordingly! Even if that means feeding me false hope about a future..."

"Will you stop?" He cut me off, his voice rising over mine to quiet me.

"Do you really think that that's what you are to me?" He shot back, his tone rose every time I tried to cut in.

"Enlighten me! What am I to you? A charity case?" I closed my eyes as the memories from our breakup came back to my mind. This was no better. The flow of tears pouring down my cheeks doubled over and I was sure I looked hysteric with my red eyes and nose and the look of fury in my eyes. . "Just leave me alone!" I cried.

"Why don't you get it?" He whispered tearfully. "I love you so much, it scares the shit out of me!" He shook his head sadly.

"Don't lie." I begged but he ignored my plea.

"As for the music... I can't help but think it defines who you are. I saw you, Miley. I watched night after night, your eyes light up, that overwhelming energy bubble inside of you when you performed. I watched while you were given standing ovations..."

"That was then."

"Why won't you admit you want to do it all again?" He sighed. "Just know I won't push you. I respect your decisions and I love you no matter what." His hands cradled my cheeks and I closed my eyes as more tears fell. "But I will be here. I will wait for you. I will stand by you and I will help you whether it's for the music or.... anything. You just have to ask." And with that last, heart melting statement, he dropped his hands from my face and quietly exited the room.

* * *

"Knock, knock..." I stuck my head into Nick's childhood bedroom, wearing an apologetic smile. Nick peeked over his reading glasses and hurriedly pulled them off when he spotted me in the doorway. I was pretty sure I would have laughed at the gesture if it had been in different circumstances.

"Miley." He motioned for me to come in and I did. I quietly shut the door and took a few steps towards his bed, wringing my hands nervously.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, casting my eyes down to settle on my toes sticking out from the hem of my sweatpants. "I- It was just hard to have you push me away and when I heard you tell your mom we were _just friends_ I lost it..." I rubbed my face awkwardly. "I know it's stupid because we never discussed what we were exactly so-" His gentle touch on my cheek startled me and my mouth became dry as I looked up at him, marvelling at the way his eyes shone under the single light of the bedside lamp. I had missed the part where he had actually gotten out of bed, shirtless.

"Don't apologise, Mi."

"But I-" He shook his head and chuckled.

"Don't." He warned with a smile. "If anything, I'm the one who should be saying sorry." He led me to his bed and I sat on the edge, waiting for him to elaborate.

"To be honest, I don't even know why I pushed you away the other night..." Upon seeing my surprised expression, he added: "It's stupid, I know... I didn't want, I-"

"Then why did you?" I fingered his curls and gave him a small encouraging smile.

"God, Miles, you have no idea how much I've been thinking of that night in LA..." I laughed.

"You have been, haven't you?" I teased.

"A lot." He admitted with a grin. "But that's not the point. Stop distracting me!" I giggled as his hand grabbed a hold on mine to put an end to my 'hair touching' sequence.

"Sorry." I smiled innocently and giggled at the way he rolled his eyes over dramatically.

"So as I was saying,.."

"It's okay... you don't have to explain tonight." I whispered tenderly and I wondered what had possessed me to say such a thing. I was dying to know why he had pushed me away and here I was, giving him a way out. Was I mad? Yeah, I had a feeling I might have been...

"I want to do this properly." His hand went back and forth, pointing to the both of us. "That night... I thought I was pressurising you – _again _– and thought I should give you some space, some time..."

"Oh so you didn't mean to make me think I was a loser in bed?" I quirked my eyebrows and grinned at the sight of his dumbfounded expression.

"Here I am, trying to explain and you're making jokes?! Unbelievable." He huffed. He scooted away from me and I instantly closed the gap by encircling my arms around his shoulders.

"Go on." I whispered more seriously, laying my head on his shoulder affectionately.

"Maybe... just maybe we should take things slow, you know?" He had to be kidding. He just _had_ to. How did he expect me to stay away from him after he had basically put his heart on the line to win me over in my state of paranoia?

"Hmmm." I smiled to myself as he pulled me onto his lap and his arms circled my waist tightly. He leaned his head against mine and rubbed the little patch of exposed skin on my lower back. "Sounds good." How could I not comply? I mean who was I kidding? I would have done anything, _anything_ to just be with him... and if that meant taking things slow so be it. It didn't matter that I would have to tie my hands together so that I wouldn't get carried away... It didn't matter that I was going to have to look away every time he took his shirt off – speaking of shirts, why wasn't he wearing one right now??? Well... I did say I would do _anything_ to be with him. So I didn't look. I didn't take in the amazing contours of his exposed chest, instead, I snuggled against it. If I couldn't feel his skin with my hands, I would have to feel it with my cheek. I had obviously just hit the roof when it came to my mental state......... but what can I say? The man was pretty irresistible. Okay, make that _completely irresistible_.

My subconscious dreamy smile left my face as he gently gave me a push and I immediately slid off his lap, suddenly realising that I must have been crushing him...

"Sorry." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Do you, um..." He smiled sheepishly in the dim lit room. "Maybe want to climb in?" He lifted the covers and motioned for me to join him under the warm comforter.

"It is a little cold." I admitted shyly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He smirked deviously and I knew there was no way I could say no. I hesitantly slid in and was happily surprised when his arms wound around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Night." I mumbled, snuggling against his chest as he reached over to switch off the bedside lamp.

"Night, Mi." He whispered against my hair and I faintly felt his lips brushing against my temple as sleep completely washed over me.

**I'm not sure what to say... I'm not too happy with this chapter, it didn't come out the way I wanted it too... I kinda lost sight of where I wanted to go with this story so I'm kinda doing damage control right now... does it look like that? :S**

**xoxo**


	25. Words I Couldn't Say

**Chapter 24: **_**Words I couldn't say**_

**Nick's pov**

Despite my hazy state I was well aware of someone's movements beside me and I opened a tired eye to comprehend what was happening. It was quite awkward to think we had slept in the same bed, let alone my undersized childhood bed.

The beautiful woman that had captured my heart – I wouldn't know just how many times she had done that over the years – sat up, making sure not to wake me in the process. What she didn't know was that I was awake and I didn't plan on letting her escape _that_ easily... My arms wrapped around her petite waist and she let out a surprised yelp as I brought her to me, gently settling her on top of me.

"Hey." She giggled, burying her head into my chest. "This happens too often!" She groaned.

"What?" I smiled and brushed a stray hair out of her sleepy face. "Me seeing you half asleep?" I smirked.

"Yeah, that." She laughed against my chest and I marvelled at the adorableness of her sleepy laughter.

"Slept well?" I questioned moments later, lazily twirling her long brunette locks around my fingers.

"Hmmm." She sighed in content. "You?" She finally lifted her face, setting her chin on my chest so I could see her eyes and my smile grew.

"Amazing." I whispered, trailing my thumb onto her cheeks and rubbing her swollen eyes – which I assumed was the result of the crying she had done the night before. "How are you feeling?" My forehead creased with worry and I was instantly rewarded with a breath taking smile.

"I'm really good." She smirked. "The years have turned you into softie." She giggled.

"What can I say, girls love it." I grinned at the sight of her playful glare. "As long as you like it, I'm good."

"Nice save." She chuckled. "You know... You're amazing just the way you are." She reassured and I grinned cockily in return.

"I knew you were bound to like it." I chuckled at her exaggerate eye roll. "What do you say we get some breakfast, _my girl_?" I whispered into her ear, nuzzling my nose against her vanilla scented hair.

"I'm your girl now, huh?" She grinned. "I thought we were taking things 'slow'?!" She teased.

"Just be grateful I didn't call you wife." I replied with a smirk, chuckling at her gaping mouth. "So... what do you say?"

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few." She leant up and placed a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"Kay." I resigned myself, pouting like an unhappy child.

"I'll take the quickest shower, ever." She promised with an amused smile. I smirked.

"You know... you could take as long as you wanted as long as I am allowed to join..."

"With your parents downstairs? I don't think so." She smirked and I scowled in response. She just _had_ to remind me we were in parents' house and that we couldn't- _what happened to taking things slow, Nick?_ I shook my head and prayed that I could hold in my raging hormones. I felt like the 17 year old teenager I had once been, having 'unusual' urges...

"Don't take too long!" I called out as she exited the room, turning around at the door to give me one of those, genuine, affectionate Miley smiles. My smiley Miley was back...!

Exactly twenty minutes later, I entered the heavenly smelling kitchen, humming happily.

"Well, well, well... look who woke up on the right side of the bed?!" My mother teased.

"Good morning, _mother_!" I grinned as I dropped a kiss on her cheek

"Nicholas." She nodded curtly. "Care to tell me why you're in such a good mood?" Her eyebrows shot into the hair and I smiled cheekily.

"Must there be a reason behind my good mood?" I raised my eyebrows challengingly.

"Didn't you know, Denise?" Miley's voice spoke up from behind me and I just knew this was bad news for me... "Nick was asked to play the role of a workaholic billionaire in the next Doug Leeman movie. Fits him pretty well, don't you think?" She smirked as she reached to ruffle my curls.

"I _can_ take a hint, you know!" I scowled at the sight of my two favourite women laughing at me. They were ganging up on me! "You, Miley Ray, are going to be the end of me!"

"Did I mention that he eventually turns gay?" She grinned, amused.

"Oh she will be the end of you, alright." My mom laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Really, mom? You're turning your back on your own son?!" I covered my heart with my hand to illustrate my pain. "You!" I turned to the giggling Miley. "How dare you turn my own mother against me?!" I took a step forward so I was towering her and she took a step back. The process repeated itself until I had her cornered, pressed up against the kitchen counter.

"Apologise." I commanded. I fought the smile that was begging to erupt on my face at the sight of her uncontrollable giggles.

"Apologise or..." My voice trailed off and as I expected, her eyes went wide and she dashed out of the kitchen. "You can't hide all day long!" I called out after her, shaking my head at our childish ways.

"Well... that explains a lot." My mother smirked. "I take it you talked?"

"Hmmm... maybe?" I smirked as she sighed in exasperation.

"You leave me no choice but to ask Miley about-"

"Leave my girlfriend out of this!" I replied quickly.

"Ha!" She grinned triumphantly. "That's all I wanted to know."

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Hmmm." She chuckled. "So why don't you go get this _girlfriend_ of yours so we can eat breakfast?"

"Did someone say breakfast?" My father greeted us with a smile. "Miley's setting the table."

"Ah, so that's where she went." I exited the kitchen and found her trying to reach for the plates that were stored in the top cupboard. I loved the fact that she knew her way around the house and felt at ease with my family.

"Someone's a little short without their heels." I smirked.

"You can talk." My little brother scoffed as he helped Miley. Did I ever mention that he had gotten extra genes? The lucky bastard was taller than all of us.

"Good one there, Frankster!" Miley high fived my 17 year old brother who laughed.

"So, Nick, you gonna take that role?" Frankie's eyes shone with curiosity and amusement.

"Of course he is." Miley giggled. "He just can't wait to make out with Shia Lebeof." They both erupted in giggles and I was left, shaking my head in sheer disgust.

"I have a better idea." I smirked. "You can just dress up as a man. I mean, you pulled that off pretty well in Hannah Montana!" I smirked at the sight of her wide eyes. "Milo, was it? Or Otis?"

"Nick!" She screeched.

"That would be awesome, Miles!" Frankie went along, laughing at the way she dismissed the idea with a shake of her head.

"Don't even think about it!"

"You do make a pretty hot guy." I whispered in her ear as I pulled out a chair for her.

"Shut up." She hid behind her hands, finally letting a giggle escape.

"So, what do you say?" I asked her more seriously. "I might have to make out with Chloe." I grinned.

"It's nothing you haven't done." She muttered under her breath, reminding me of the Camp Rock days.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Stewart."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Are too." I grinned childishly.

"Nick." She warned.

"You could always audition." I told her with triumphant smile. "It's either that, or I make out with Chloe." She shook her head at me but at the way she remained silent, I knew, I just knew I had planted the grain that would make the wheels turn inside that head. Now let us wait for the 'sprouting season'! I smirked at the thought.

..................

"That's perfect, Miley!" I heard my mother exclaim as she watched Miley mix just the right amount of each ingredient in a large cooking pan. After a lazy morning spent with my family, Miley had finally gathered the courage to get a few cooking lessons from my mother while I 'checked' on her. No, no, I wasn't spying! Well... not exactly...

"I trust you with the Gray family secrets!" My mother winked as she listed her 'secret' ingredients for her infamous lasagna dish. I couldn't shake the smile that came to my lips at the sight of Miley's smile and giggle as my mother teased her. It was no secret that Miley wasn't a whizz in the kitchen and I was actually surprised by the wonderful smells coming floating out of the room.

"Thank you, Denise. For everything." Miley turned to my mother as soon as she had placed the dish in the oven for cooking.

"It was great to have you here, Miley." The two women hugged and I rolled my eyes at their corniness.

"I also meant to apologise..." Her next sentence stunned me and I stopped dead in my tracks, by the doorway.

"Apologise?" I could hear the question in my mother's voice.

"I know I have been a mess since my father passed away." I closed my eyes, controlling my urges to enter the kitchen and embrace the woman who had been through more than anybody should be subject to at such a young age. I was vaguely surprised by the strength in her voice, so unlike the broken tone she had used the night she had confessed what she had buried deep down: the pain that came along with anything that reminded her that her father was gone.

"I just want to tell you that I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me. I know it must have been difficult to put your feelings aside to help me considering I had hurt Nick-"

"You cannot entirely blame yourself for what happened between the two of you." My mother soothed and I was thankful for her wise words. "It takes two to make a relationship fall apart and the two of you had so much pressure on your shoulders... you were young, Miley."

"That doesn't change the fact that I hurt him, despite how much I loved, I mean, _love_ him." I relished at the sound of the words... the acknowledgment of her love for me had my heart swelling with pride and happiness. _She loved me_, I grinned.

"Focus on the present, sweetie. Fight the odds." I heard my mother advise kindly. And then I heard footsteps... growing closer... I was left with no other choice but to enter the kitchen, seeming ignorant of the exchange I had witnessed.

"It smells good!" I commented and my mother simply shook her head at me as she exited the room, leaving me alone with the casually dressed brunette leaning against the kitchen counter. "You cooked?" My eyes widened exaggeratedly. She reached out to hit my arm and I dodged her fist with a triumphant smirk.

"You did good." I commented, staring at the delicious looking lasagna cooking in the oven.

"Let's hope it's as good as it smells." She smiled.

"I'm sure it does." I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her against me in a one armed hug.

"GUYS!" We heard Frankie shouting from the living room and we looked at each other, wearily similar confused expressions at the teenager's outburst. Miley shrugged her shoulders and jogged out of the kitchen, with me following.

"You're on E! News!" He informed us excitedly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his enthusiasm. Nothing and I repeat, nothing good could come out of us being the centre attention of gossip channels.

"The last time I was on here was when some rumour about Charlie being my 'beau' had hit the media." Miley giggled from beside me.

"Well, this is an upgrade." I smirked as we watched a few pictures appear on the screen. There was one of us at the Grammys, one of Demi and Miley walking to the SUV with their sunglasses covering their eyes, one of Miley in the LAX airport, one of me leaving LAX airport days later...

"Definitely an upgrade." She grinned flirtatiously. I shook my head and pulled her down next to me, receiving a stern look from her as she lost her balance.

"So according to them you're 're-connecting'!" Frankie laughed. "Understatement of the year!" He added while eyeing us with a mischievous glint. I slipped my arm away from Miley's waist, acting as though I had no idea what my brother was talking about...

I tried to get up but Miley held me back by the arm and instructed Frankie to increase the volume.

I watched with a mix of horror and surprise as the reporter started speculating that Miley's appearance at the Grammys' had been a way to 're-introduce' her name in the music world for a possible 'musical comeback'.

"Oh my gosh, Mi, I'm so sorry." I whispered against her hair as I protectively brought her to my chest.

"Why are you sorry?" She lifted her gaze to meet mine and I was surprised by the smile that swept across her features.

"The rumours- I mean- I-"

"Since when do you pay attention to what gossip channels have to say?" She questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I-"

"So what do you say..." She cut me off, wearing a mischievous expression. "Are we 're-connecting'?" I grinned as I brought my lips close to hers, mere millimetres away from her luscious lips.

"I have to agree with Frankie on this one... It's one big understatement." I laughed at the way she strained to keep her gaze fixated on my eyes, forbidding herself from looking at my lips.

"Is it?" She questioned. "I mean we-" She lost all train of thoughts when I leaned in closer, sending my hot breath tickling her plump lips. I lifted her legs and placed them over mine so she was partly sitting on my lips.

"Hmmm." She finally leaned over and brushed her lips against mine. I heard a crash and assumed she had dropped the remote – which Frankie had given her moments earlier - onto the floor. Come to think of it, I had missed the part where my brother had left the room. Not that it mattered. Her lips smashed closer against mine and I knew we were on the same page. Kissing was part of taking things slow, I decided. And she seemed okay with it.

"Nick." She whispered, struggling to push me away from her.

"Hmmm..." I groaned against her lips as she shifted on my lap, brushing harshly against my arousal.

"Nick." This time, she was successful in pushing me away, both palms pushing against my chest. "Your parents." She whispered, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink at the thought of my parents walking in on us.

"They've seen us make out more times than we'd like to believe." I replied with a smirk and as expected, her cheeks flushed another, deeper shade of pink.

"You're impossible." She shook her head, giggling silently.

"You love it." I tapped her nose teasingly. "Come on." I held out a hand and helped her off the couch. I clasped her hand tightly into mine as I guided the way up the stairs.

"We're still in your parents' house, you know." She reminded me with a slight smirk. I rolled my eyes and tugged on her hand as I took off in a jog, eager to reach my bedroom. Once we were 'safe' behind doors I motioned for the lock door:

"You can't complain about them walking in now, can you?!"

"Just come here." She instructed and I complied. I gently pushed her back on the bed, until she fell backwards, landing right in the middle. Her hands latched onto my shirt and she tugged me down so I was at her level, at a 'kissable distance'.

"So..." I grinned childishly. "Can I kiss you now?"

"You better." She threatened with a matching grin, her tongue darting out to lick her lips in anticipation. I dipped my head till our nose were touching, and just like I wanted, she lifted her head up to press her lips against mine.

My tongue swept across her bottom lip and pried her mouth open where I finally met her tongue. I straddled her hips to keep her from moving and I smiled against her lips as she brought me closer to her body. I distinctly felt her full breasts pressing up against my chest and I groaned in frustration.

"Please tell me we're done here." I begged.

"We go back to NY tomorrow." She laughed at my urgency.

"Hey, you had your chance." She smirked and I groaned loudly at the thought.

"You know, we could always be... 'quiet'..." I smirked at the sight of her horror stricken expression.

"No way!" She shook her head. "No way am I doing this in your parents' house!"

"But Mi!" I huffed dramatically, earning a small laugh on her part.

"Soon." She soothed, rubbing a hand up and down my tense back.

"Good answer." I grinned. "I feel like a hormonal teenager." I whined childishly, dropping kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"The feeling is mutual." She whispered and my ears perked up.

"You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?" I scowled. "Now I'm just-" I groaned.

"You do have another alternative." She grinned deviously.

"What's that?" My eyes danced with anticipation until...

"A cold shower."

"Mi." I growled as I nipped at her collarbone, making sure to leave a visible mark.

"Nick!" She hissed. "I'm going to kill you!" She screeched, as she fingered the love bite with graceful fingers.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" My cocky expression earned a glare.

"It should!" She scolded.

"Have fun covering that up." I feared my devilish self had been let loose...

"Just wait, Nicholas... just you wait." She threatened and I gulped. There was one thing that had slipped my mind... Miley Stewart always and I meant _always_ won.

"I'll make it up to you, baby." I smiled innocently and buried my face in her neck, letting my hot breath hit her skin teasingly.

"Nick."

"Hmmmm..." My lips vibrated against her skin as I dropped kisses behind her ear and I cursed myself for being so aroused by the simple sight of her. She just had a way...

"The lasagna!" She suddenly gasped, remembering that it was still cooking in the oven and was likely to burn if she didn't check on it.

"Way to ruin a moment, Mi!" I groaned as she pecked my lips and dashed out of the room, leaving behind a very aroused me...

**I spent so much time of this chapter, changed my mind as to how things should happen about 50 times :S and even then, I'm not happy with it... So... I know I confused a lot of you guys with the 'taking slow' thing... just be patient, you'll soon figure out that it had its purpose in this story! **

**I wanna thank those who responded to my previous author's note when I complained about the way this story was turning out... thank you for supporting me and reassuring me. **

**However, I've been getting a lot less reviews and I'm pretty disappointed in that... I know I shouldn't base my work on reviews but when I spend hours writing this and as much as I love to do it, it's nice to know that people read it and have something to say about it! it doesn't have to be long, just two words make me smile :) I still find it hard to believe that people like what I write so it's nice to be reminded every now and then! I dunno if you have noticed but it's also affected the rate at which I update... so it's all on you, guys ;) kidding. I hope you understand where I'm coming from ;)**

**Long rant, sorry!**

**Xoxo**


	26. Baby

**Chapter 25: **_**Baby**_

**Miley's pov**

"Took you long enough!" Joe teased as soon as I slipped into my seat, between himself and Nick. We had all agreed to meet up at a simple restaurant downtown we knew the owners to be discreet.

"Work..." I mumbled as a quick apology, rolling my eyes for emphasis.

"Don't worry about it." Nick's arm wound around my chair and he leaned over to drop a kiss on my temple. A wide smile graced my lips and I instantly noticed his shorter curls. I reached up to finger the few curls resting at the nape of his neck, teasing his skin with my nails. I chuckled when I felt him shiver under my touch. His hand reached out to squeeze my knee and I shot him a glare as he tickled the skin right where my dress ended, above my knees.

"Mi!" Taylor called for my attention and I shifted my gaze towards her. "Did you guys have fun in NJ?" She questioned, her bright blue eyes twinkling under the dim lighting of the restaurant.

"As a matter of fact, we did." Nick cut in, smiling mischievously at the curious audience.

"Oh no!" Joe clamped his hand over his mouth. "In dad and mom's house?!" He shrieked quietly.

"Joe!" Taylor scolded light, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Guys!" Nick held his hand out to quiet them down and my cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as his fingers trailed down my exposed back, leaving goose bumps with every caress. Whatever he was trying to do to me, he was good at it... "We have more self restraint than you think." He smirked. I clamped a hand over my mouth as I choked on my water. Nick's hand instantly came to rest on my upper back where he patted me while I coughed..

"Are you okay?" I glared at the sight of his twinkling eyes. He was really enjoying this, wasn't he?!

"I can't believe you just said that!" I scowled.

"I was just stating the truth!" He replied innocently.

"Ohhhh, Miley's not happy with you _Nicky_!" Joe let out a strangled laugh, obviously enjoying this. I ignored him and went on:

"You have no self restraint, Nicholas. Do I need to remind you who stopped you _five_ times?!" I growled.

"Five times?" It was Danielle's turn to look wide eyed.

"You mean _only_ give times?" Taylor supplied and the whole table erupted in laughter.

"I really didn't need to know how much of a pig Nick is!" Kevin sighed dramatically.

"Like you didn't know." Taylor muttered under her breath. Nick scowled at her and she instantly sent him an innocent smile.

"Can we please stop talking about our sex life? Thank you." Nick huffed.

"You mean the inexistent one?" Taylor smirked.

"Not for very long." Nick countered, smiling smugly.

"Excuse me?!" I shrieked. "Will you shut up?!" I demanded authoritatively.

"I-"

"If you say another word, I will make sure you don't get _any_ for a _long_ while!" I smirked at the sight of his wide, pleading eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine." He agreed gruffly. "But just for the record, I know you wouldn't be able to resist me." I groaned. His cocky grin really got to me and that just _had_ to stop.

"Keep dreaming." I replied evenly.

"Deny it all you want, I know you want it just as much as I do." Oh, the jerk. I restrained myself from biting on my nails in frustration. Why did he have to know me so well? My eyes softened when I noticed his tired features and the bag under his eyes but I didn't have the opportunity to question him.

"Alright so we're going to move on to another topic..." Kevin started and I instantly squinted my eyes. How come I hadn't noticed just how much the eldest couple glowed with happiness?

"I think I'm going to be sick." Danielle whispered, her hand automatically coming to a rest on her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I leaned over the table and took in her pale complexion. She bolted right out of her seat and towards the bathroom before she had a time to answer and all our gazes fell on Kevin who rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"She's pregnant." I stated as if it was obvious.

"What?" Taylor's eyes widened.

"Is she?" I tried to contain my excitement in case I was overreacting.

"Uh..." Kevin's sheepish smile explained it all.

"Oh my god, she is!" I jumped out of my seat and hurried after the brunette. "Dani?" I called once I entered the bathroom, peeking under every bathroom stall to finally spot her white stilettos. I pushed the door open and rubbed a soothing hand over my close friend's back.

"Congratulations." A wide smile accompanied my sing song tone.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she washed her mouth, drinking in large gulps of water.

"I can't believe this!" Taylor exclaimed as she entered the bathroom. I grinned. It felt so right and so weird to think we had all grown up, we were no longer teenagers. Kevin and Dani were having their first child while Taylor and Joe were getting married! Demi had found someone and I... well I had found my way back to the man I had loved since my teenage years. It seemed so surreal to think that, eventually, each one of us had gotten our happy ending... Mine was still to come, I knew, but I had faith that it would be the best of all!

"Girls, are you in there?" Kevin's voice rang on the other side of the door. My arm circled Danielle's waist as we exited the bathroom to find a worried Kevin.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, concern etched on his features.

"I'm fine." Danielle smiled as she let him engulf her in a hug. "I guess I'm getting a taste of morning sickness." She joked and Kevin seemed to relax.

"Why don't I take you home?" He suggested.

"Kev-"

"We can take the party to your house." I smiled. "If you're up to having us that is... And if you're tired you can just go to bed..."

"Perfect." Kevin grinned and Taylor and I followed the couple back to the table where they asked for our food to be packed as takeaway.

"Hey you." I wrapped an arm around the spacey looking Nick.

"Hi." He grinned as soon as his gaze fell on me.

"Everything okay?" He nodded his head yes and dipped his head down to cover my lips with his own.

"We're out in public." I whispered to him, pushing softly against his chest.

"I don't care." He breathed out before claiming my lips with his own, once again.

Whatever had happened to the teenage Nick, so against PDA? Well, whatever it was, I wasn't complaining. His lips felt amazing against mine and who was I to deny him a kiss in public if he wanted one?!

* * *

"So..." Taylor paused for dramatic effect. "Dani and I went ahead and picked out the bridesmaids' dresses along with your maid of honour's dress... I hope you don't mind."

"As long as you're not expecting me to dress like a clown, I'm good." I teased. I gulped as Nick hooked his hands behind my knees and lifted them to rest them across his own legs. His calloused fingers on my skin sent a whirlwind of emotions cursing through me and I snuggled closer to his warm body. His arm tightened around my waist and I smiled at him, receiving a playful wink in return.

"Do you wanna see them?" Taylor brought me out of my daze.

"YES!" I nodded my head eagerly, somewhat curious to see what the girls had picked out for us. Taylor jumped off her seat next to Joe and hurried out the living room.

"You're gonna look hot." Nick whispered beside me and I gawked at him. "What? It's true." He flashed me his boyish grin and I instantly felt my stomach clench. It was ridiculous the effect this boy had on me.

"How do you know?" I raised my eyebrows.

"They showed me your dress..." He smiled triumphantly. "And I'm telling you.... you're gonna look amazing." I rubbed my face into his shirt to hide my flustered cheeks.

"Stop." I begged. He ignored my plea and continued:

"Between me and you" he whispered somewhat scandalously "I think you might even outshine the bride." His lips grazed my temple and ear and it took all my self control not to kiss him hard on the lips... but I was well aware of the smirks plastered on his brothers' and Danielle's faces at the sight of our harmless flirting and did not feel the need to quench their curiosity.

"You guys should try them on for us." Kevin suggested, pushing Dani off the couch so she would take the hint.

"Come on, Mi!" She called out and I had no choice but to follow her out of the room and up the stair where Taylor had disappeared moments earlier.

"Ready, guys?" Taylor walked into the living room moments later and motioned for us to follow her. The three men turned their heads towards us and I smiled shyly at Nick whose jaw had dropped. Joe let out a low whistle and we all laughed as Taylor smacked his arm, a playful scowl painted across her face. He immediately wrapped a comforting arm around his fiancée whispering, what I imagined, where compliments meant for her ears only.

The girls had picked out beautiful strapless prune dresses that flowed down till our knees and the outfit was complemented with matching prune stilettos. A thin band of cream lace lay just below our breasts and I mentally congratulated the girls for creating a unity among the outfits: the cream border would match with Taylor's dress and Joe's cream dress shirt. It had been perfect thinking on their part and my fashion critic eye more than appreciated their efforts.

The dark silky material contrasted with my skin and I saw Nick drink me in, his eyes travelling up and down my body shamelessly. "I was right!" He grinned, picking himself off the couch to join me by the window. Cocking my eyebrows at him, I silently asked him what he meant.

"You look..." His eyes travelled down my body once again before coming back to rest on my own eyes. "Beyond amazing." He whispered before closing the gap between our lips. I held my tongue this time, and did not contradict him... his gestures and words told me he was really sincere and I could do nothing but accept his compliment.

"It's a good thing you know how to clean up pretty well then." I teased moments later, when he had finally freed my lips so we could take a breath.

"Oh no." His eyes widened. "Please, please, please don't tell me I'm going to have to wear a prune coloured tie." A giggle erupted from deep within me and I was unable to restrain myself at the sight of his tortured expression. My arms wound around his shoulders and I simply smiled.

"If you can pull off pink, I think you can pretty much pull off any colour." I teased, reminding him of the day I had convinced Nick the teenager to wear a pink tie to an award ceremony.

"I'm a man now." He scowled, obviously not pleased by the memory.

"Exactly why you can pull off any colour." I reassured with a teasing smile.

"I hate you." He mumbled, burying his face in my exposed neck and collarbone. A soft gasp escaped my lips and I smacked his arm, mocking offense. "I meant..." He scratched the back of his neck in that adorable nervous gesture of his "I love you?" He supplied with a cheeky smile he knew I couldn't resist.

"That's better." I mumbled, hitting softly at his chest.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest-" Our gaze turned to Joe to whom we scowled. "We're leaving." He announced happily and our eyes instantly narrowed.

"Oh my god, Joe." I whined. "Leave." I ordered. I shook my head, trying hard to get the mental picture out of my head... I sunk on the nearby cough, pulling Nick down next to me as I did so.

"I didn't say anything." He smirked.

"You didn't have to." Nick groaned. "It's written all over your face."

"JOE!" Taylor called from the front door and we all burst out laughing as Joe took off after her, turning around just before exiting the room "better not make her wait!" He winked.

"Oh my god." Danielle took in deep breaths of air, letting out a loud laugh at the sight of the three of us scowling and groaning.

"It's not funny!" I threw a pillow at her and she doubled over, laughing uncontrollably. "I have a mental image now!" Danielle instantly brought her head up, eyes wide.

"I'm gonna be sick!" She shouted before taking off to the nearest bathroom.

"The dress!" I called after her. "Don't ruin it!"

"Ha!" I scowled. "Serves her right for laughing at us." Kevin shook his head at me, letting out a laugh of his own.

"Don't start." I warned. He held his hands up in surrender and left the room to go find his wife.

"Do you think we'll be this disgustingly in love when we will be getting married?" Nick's tired voice was heard from beside me. He shifted on the couch and dropped his head onto my lap. A wide smile graced my lips, not just at the gesture, but also at his sentence... he hadn't said _if_ we got married, no, instead he has used an adjective that suggested it _would_ happen someday.

"Oh we'll be a lot worse." I giggled. My fingers threaded through his hair and I lazily drew the outline of his tired features. "You're burning up." I noticed as my palm rested on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" I whispered, my forehead creasing with worry.

"Hmmm..." He moaned, shifting closer to me.

"Nick..."

"I'm fine." He whispered, opening his eyes briefly to send me a comforting wink.

"Let's get you to bed." I ordered, my protective side kicking in at the sight of the feverish Nick.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"You're about to fall asleep." I reminded him as I helped him off the couch. He finally gave in and I was aware of his hesitant steps as we headed for the guest room.

As soon as we got to his 'temporary' room, I pulled off the covers and helped him into bed, laughing silently as he snuggled against the pillow and let me tuck him into bed. His eyelids were already heavy with sleep and with a last goodnight kiss, I told him to get better.

What he didn't know was that I was planning on staying the night on the arm chair nearby. Despite his protests, I knew he wasn't feeling well and took it upon myself to take care of him. He had done it so many times for me and it was the least I could do for the man that had pieced me back together.

It would be a while till he woke up and I decided to check his blood sugar for him, in case he had omitted to do it earlier on, which I was pretty sure he had seeing as he was quite unwell.

I searched through the junk of his half opened suitcase – what can I say? Some things never change and Nick obviously hadn't changed his messy habits.

My fingers scratched against a familiar surface and I buried my hand further into the junk to pull out a notebook. _The_ notebook.

I couldn't believe he still had it... seven years... seven long years and he still had the notebook I had given him, the notebook he had used to write all his biggest hits, the ones that had made him famous.

A stray tear rolled down my cheek and I was surprised by the nostalgia that hit me in the moment... _I wanted my life back_, the life I had given up like a coward, _I wanted it back_.


	27. I hope you find it

**Chapter 26: **_**I hope you find it**_

**Nick's pov**

Where was she? I sighed in exasperation, checking my phone for any text messages or missed calls for the millionth time that night.

This woman was going to make me grow white hairs before I hit the thirties, I could have guaranteed it. The mysterious act she had suddenly put on did not go unnoticed by me and she didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that I was going crazy with her games... What was she trying to do? Make me pay? For what? I growled.

Alright so maybe I was a little too cocky at times... but what can I say? I'm a man. And she's one beautiful woman. She's the woman I'm in love with, it's only natural that I want to make love to her, isn't it?

"Miley!" I growled into the phone, leaving a message on her voicemail. "Where in the world are you? I've been trying to reach you for hours now! I love your voice but come on... your voicemail is driving me nuts. Call me!"

Well that went well...

"Hey Nick?" Taylor showed up in the living room.

"Hey Tay." I smiled.

"Wanna ride with me? I'm going to see Joe at the studio."

"Why would I want to go see Joe?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Not Joe, you idiot. Miley."

"Wait. Miley's at the studio?" My eyes were wide.

"Oh no." She clamped a hand over her mouth. "Forget I said anything!" She laughed nervously and hurried towards the exit of the house.

"Taylor!" I yelled, stopping her just as she was about to open the front door. "Explain. What is Miley doing at the studio?"

"Well uhm..."

"Taylor." I warned, my voice stern.

"Okay fine." She huffed. "The guys are helping Miley out with something. I don't know what exactly."

"Hmmm..." I chose to believe she didn't know any more than. "I'm coming with you."

............

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Miley exclaimed as soon as she spotted me in the studio.

"I can think of better ways for you to greet your boyfriend." I countered with a smirk.

"Looks like somebody doesn't have much patience!" She teased.

"Looks like somebody loves to drive me crazy!" I countered, wearing a childish scowl.

With a few quick strides, I closed the gap and embraced the teasing brunette.

"I know you love me but come on... can't you survive twenty four hours without me?" She joked, kissing my lips tenderly while I glared.

"I missed you." I huffed, burying my face in the crook of her warm neck.

"I missed you too..." She confessed, smiling against my skin as she dropped kisses along my hairline.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned curiously.

"I uh..."

"We're going to get some supper. Meet us whenever you're done here." Taylor called out to us. We bade goodbye just as she exited the studio with my brothers.

"So..." I turned my gaze to Miley, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Alright fine." Taking a hold of my hand, she tugged me towards the sound board and played around with a few switches here and there. I waited patiently as she set up everything and soon, the room was flooded with a piano introduction.

_These clouds aren't going nowhere, baby  
Rain keeps coming down  
I just thought I'd try to call you, baby  
For you got too far outta town  
And I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you  
'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_

It took me a few moments to register the fact that it was her voice and when I finally understood what she had been trying to make me understand since I stepped into the studio, my whole body buzzed with excitement.

"You recorded a song." I stated, a wide smile breaking out onto my face.

"I've been working on it for a few days." She admitted, wearing a matching grin. The familiar glint was back in her eyes and I vowed that I was going to make sure it stayed right where it was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She gasped as I drew her in an unexpected bear hug. Her legs wound tightly around my waist and she let out a strangled laugh as I devoured her with kisses.

_And I hope you're happy, wherever you are  
I wanted you to know that  
And nothing's gonna change that  
And I hope you find it_

"I can't believe it." I repeated over and over, letting the sound of her voice seep in under my skin. Amazing. Was all I could think of.

"You took advantage of my sickness and my state of delirium to do this behind my back, didn't you?" I teased, pecking her lips intermittently.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Her eyes shone under the moonlight and it was in that instant that I fell in love with Miley Stewart, all over again.

"You're amazing, Mi." I whispered against her lips.

"It's all thanks to you." She wouldn't take the credit and I knew what it meant in her book. We were a team. And it was together than we had surmounted our fears and insecurities.

_And I hope you find it,  
What you're looking for  
And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be  
And so much more_

And I hope you're happy, wherever you are  
I wanted you to know that  
And nothing's gonna change that  
And I hope you find it  
Whatever it is out there that you were missing here

"When did you write these songs?" I had gotten hold of a notebook sitting on the coffee table, a notebook filled with lyrics.

"Give me that!" She shrieked as she jumped towards me, snatching the book away.

"When?" I questioned again, my eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Past couple of months." She shrugged her shoulders, looking indifferent.

"You never stopped writing music?" I questioned, taken aback by the discovery. A shake of her head gave me my answer.

"Oh whoa." Was all I could say, gazing amazedly at the talented woman. Was she for real?

"Mile?"

"Hmmm?" She lifted her head from the soundboard to look my way.

"Remember that song we wrote the other day?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "I love it."

"We should record it and send a demo to my producer." I suggested, eyeing her reaction carefully.

"Are you- I mean do you want to?" I could see the excitement bubbling within her and grinned.

"I really want to." I confessed, shaking my leg in anticipation.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to record it and see what we sound like." She eyed my challengingly.

"Hurry up and get better." She instructed playfully. "Speaking of, we should get you home before you catch pneumonia."

My thumb skimmed across her cheek and her mouth instantly went dry. I smiled as I leaned in, brushing my lips lightly against hers. She didn't pull away and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. My tongue traced her lips, silently asking for permission and the tight grasp she had on my shirt served to yank me further into her. I chuckled at her urgency, smiling widely as she groaned in frustration.

"You're sick!" She whispered against my neck.

"I'm almost as good as new." I laughed. "Plus, you and I both know I have enough energy to-"

"Don't say it." She warned, her eyes closing momentarily. I smirked. I knew I was getting to her more than she would ever admit.

"Are you telling me you don't want to rip my clothes off right now?"

"Nick." She warned, once again.

"It's okay baby, I want you too." She reached out for the cushion sitting on the couch and wacked me across the shoulder.

"Jerk." She muttered.

"Admit it." I laughed. "You want me. Sick or not sick."

"I'm not a bed animal!" She huffed as I nuzzled her neck with the tip of nose and my lips.

"Oh but you are." I whispered as my lips latched onto my neck.

"I know how to restrain myself. Nick!" She warned, not very convincingly.

"Yeah, baby?" My lips vibrated against her skin and she closed her eyes, fighting for control.

"Don't-" Was all she could get out before my tongue circled the sweet spot in the crook of her neck.

"Okay." I whispered hotly against her ear before making a path across her collarbone and towards the very low neck of her shirt. My large hands on her back supported her as her knees gave out and I caught her just in time to lower her onto the couch.

I was mesmerised by the haze covering her cerulean blue of her eyes. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her lips and she lifted herself just high enough to claim my lips and pull me on top of her. I stretched out my whole body on top of hers, careful not to crush her as our tongue battled fiercely.

While one of my hands supported me, my other was quick to find the zipper of her sweater. I hadn't expected her to be nude under the piece of clothing and was therefore left mouth gaping when the item slid off her slim shoulders. My gaze became even more heated as I stared down at her, taking in the perfection of her creamy skin, her perfect breasts and the alluringly low cut jeans resting low on her hips. After showing off my brightest of grins, I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss that translated all my love and want for her.

Before long, all clothes were forgotten and I was taking one of her nipples in my mouth, tasting and nibbling at the soft flesh. A soft moan filled the room and Miley clung to me as I tried to pull away. Her hands weren't idle and I groaned as she neared my groin area, her fingertips brushing ever so lightly against the sensitive skin.

"Mi." I moaned against her lips as she fought for control, using my weakness against me.

"Stop. Teasing. Me." She breathed out as lips trailed across my cheek and to my neck.

"But-"

"Nicholas!" She warned sternly, her eyes blazing with a fire I had never seen before. There was nothing I could do but comply. My lips found hers in a tender kiss as I parted her legs. Slowly, I guided myself into her, moving inch by inch so she could adjust to the new feeling of invasion.

"Nick." A soft moan erupted from her lips and I felt myself weaken at the simple sight of face, contorting with pleasure. Her hair lay sprawled out on the arm of the couch and my heart swelled. She was beyond beautiful and she was _mine_.

Her body arching into mine, begging for more brought me out of my daze and I swiftly moved out of her to thrust back in a second later. This time, a loud groan escaped her lips and I smiled.

"I love you." My breathing was ragged and I panted as I spoke close to her ear.

"I love- Oh!" Another moan came from her lips as I thrust back and forth. "You too." She completed her sentence and I dipped my head to capture her lips, once again.

Before long, my movements had become more frenzied and I knew I was close. But there was no way I was going down without her. I adjusted myself at another angle, attempting to pleasure her the best I could. I thrust deeper and faster into her and her loud moans told me I had hit her just where I wanted. My breath was taken away as I watched her buck her hips upwards and her body shake with the intensity of her orgasm. The sight was enough to push me over the edge and I joined her right then, calling out her name as pure bliss came over me.

I shifted on the couch so she was lying on top of me and a wide smile appeared on my face as my gaze fell on her rosy cheeks.

**No Pov**

"Is this your idea of taking things slow?" She let out a strangled giggle as she nuzzled her warm face in her boyfriend's neck.

"Oh yeah." He smirked. "It's good thing we're taking things slow or else we would have been married by now." He grinned. "I could have even gotten you pregnant on our honey moon..." His voice trailed off and Miley let out one last giggle.

Her heart warmed at her boyfriend's sentences and the insecurities she had been carrying over the years began to disappear. His reference to a future they could have together made her feel at peace, _safe_, free of all doubts. She lifted her head to meet his loving gaze and grinned mischievously.

"Someday..."

"Someday." He assured, kissing her lips intermittently. "I love you, Miley Ray." This time, her lips attached to his and she sucked on his bottom lip, nibbling slightly at the swollen flesh.

**Song used: I hope you find it, The Last Song soundtrack sung by Miley of course.**

**I'm probably going to skip to the wedding for the next chapter and after that there should be one, LAST chapter! I can't figure out whether I should be happy or sad that this is ending... so bittersweet :P haha I'm so dramatic :P**

**Reviews?! Thanks :D**


	28. The way you make me feel

**Chapter 27: **_**The way you make me feel**_

**April 11****th**** – Wedding Reception**

**Nick's pov**

"Joe and Taylor brought meaning to the proverb we all think we understand: 'A beautiful thing is never perfect'. The imperfections of their relationship that we have, with our own eyes, seen over the years is what made each one of us believe in them as a couple. We have followed them through their ups and downs and I'm proud to say that they have come out stronger and wiser."

"They say 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone'." My eyes flickered to Miley who shot me a toothy grin.

"Don't quote your own songs!" She teased and a round of laughter erupted from the guests gathered in the ball room.

"So as I was saying before Miley, here, rudely interrupted me." I mock glared at her before turning back to the crowd. "Joe and Taylor proved time after time that their imperfections were what made them perfect. Their imperfections are what brought such reality to their relationship, such honesty." I grinned. "I remember the day Joe looked me in the eye - I was just a teenager at that time - and told me that it took him losing Taylor to understand just how much impact she had on him, how much she meant to him. To understand just how indestructible their love was. Cheers to you my new sister in law and to you, big brother." I finished by holding my glass up and winking at the newlywed couple.

I took a step away from the tables, somewhat glad I had gotten the awkward speeches over with. My eyes swept across the dance floor, looking for a familiar brunette decked in a prune strapless dress and a matching pair of heels.

"Well, congratulations there." Miley tugged on my arm and I immediately turned to her. "You just outdid yourself with the cheesiness." She giggled.

"That's not what you will be saying later when you will be begging me to-" I growled but she instantly held her finger to my lips, an amused smile dancing across her luscious lips.

"It was perfect." She complimented, leaning into me to join our lips.

We had definitely outdone ourselves. It was no secret that Miley and myself were stubborn people and more than one person had expected _one_ argument at the _least_. Over two months into our relationship, into _our new start_, not one single argument had even come to our minds and for the first time in _years_ we were _happy._ Even the buzz of the media, the rumours and speculations over our 'non-confirmed' relationship did not seem to frazzle us and that, I had to admit, was quite uncommon for a couple like us or for someone like me, so concerned with what others had to say about me. I was _done_. After five years without her, there was _nothing_ that I would let come in the way of our happiness, of our love. _Nothing_.

"Hmmm John Mayer, I've always loved him." She sighed in content as the hit _Half of my heart_ played in the background.

"I love you." I whispered against her hair as we swayed to the music, bodies closely entangled together.

"I love you too." Her shiny, wide blue eyes searched mine as she lifted her gaze. I smiled coyly.

"You always had _half of my heart_." Miley held back a giggle as I pondered over the meaning of my words, arching my eyebrows comically. "Scratch that. You always had _all of my heart_..." She leaned up to capture my lips, sweeping her tongue teasingly along the seam of my lips.

* * *

**Miley's pov**

"So I took the mic tonight because my best friend here, _the bride_, wanted me to sing for her reception. She claimed it was the only present she wanted from her maid of honour-" I rolled my eyes "and what can I say? I couldn't refuse." I grinned as Taylor yelled out something that sounded like "bring down the house". I threw my head back and let out a loud laugh before scanning the room for a familiar, curly haired man.

"Before I do sing... I need someone to join me up here." My eyes settled on Nick. "A promise is a promise and I'm holding you to it." I spoke directly at him, aware of all the gazes turning to see whom I was speaking to. "So come up here, Nick, I need you to sing this me." I flashed him a devious smile as his stare turned into a cold glare. I rolled my eyes at his dramatic ways and waved him over as the crowd of guests cheered for him to come join me up on the stage.

"I hope your memory is intact." I challenged with a smirk. His twinkling eyes told me he knew exactly which song I had picked out and he was going to play along.

I bobbed my head as the guitar solo started and grinned over at Nick who was holding tightly onto his mic. I gave him a sultry smile and he stared intensely at me as he sang to me:

_Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness _

I spun around on my heels and headed to the other side of the stage, expecting him to follow me as I did so. I turned to face him and was startled to see him so close to me, his breath hitting my face every time he sang.

_  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around _

His eyes grew a stormy dark colour as he looked me up and down, his eyes trailing down to my exposed cleavage. I swung my hips at the beat of the music, smiling widely at the desire burning in his eyes - something I was surprised he didn't try to hide in such a public place.

_  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me_

_The Way You Make Me Feel_

His eyes danced with happiness as he sang the first line of the chorus, which I echoed back to him:

_The Way You Make Me Feel_

He winked as he sang the next line:_  
You Really Turn Me On  
_

I blushed under his intense gaze and I softly echoed:

_You Really Turn Me On  
_

His arm wound around my waist and his forehead dropped against mine as he sang:

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_

I pulled out of his grasp, walking away with a swing to my hips that I knew would drive him crazy. I echoed:

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_

His gaze watched me intensely as he sang again:

_My Lonely Days Are Gone  
_

_My Lonely Days Are Gone  
_I echoed as I joined him in the middle of the stage, standing close behind him as I sang:

_I Like The Feelin' You're  
Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
In Ecstasy _

He bit his lip at the sentence and I instantly felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I strode away once again and sang to the guests below who were watching us with amused smiles.

_  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
To Five _

Nick met me halfway in the centre stage and the swinging of my hips accentuated as he stood before me, looking all dark and handsome in his black tux.

_  
To Buy You Things To Keep  
You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before _

I started walking and Nick soon caught on to my intent, moving backwards every time I took a step forward. A smile tugged at my lips as he watched me, eyes glazed over. _  
Just Promise Baby, You'll  
Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied _

I looked out at the crowded ball room and changed the lyrics to the last line of the verse:_  
'Cause HE's One For Me _

_  
The Way You Make Me Feel _

His voice was heard in the microphone as he echoed:_  
The Way You Make Me Feel_

I turned around on my heels as I sang the next line, wanting to hide my flushed cheeks from the smirking Nick.  
_You Really Turn Me On_

When I finally did turn around, he was in fact smirking, echoing the same line with a knowing smile:  
_You Really Turn Me On_

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!_

I belted out as he strode towards me, eyes never leaving mine. He echoed:  
_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_

_My Lonely Days Are Gone_  
I sang out as soon as he came to stand before me.

_My Lonely Days Are Gone  
_

We walked to opposites ends of the stage as the band played, giving us a few seconds to catch our breaths. Nick's voice took over as he sang:

_  
I Never Felt So In Love Before_

We turned to each other again as I took over:  
_Promise Baby, You'll Love Me_  
_Forevermore _

His eyes twinkled as he took over, coming, once again, to stand before me.

_I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied_

Growing more confident and flirtatious, I winked and belted out the last line:

_'Cause You're The One For  
Me . . ._

I started up the chorus for the last time and Nick echoed all of my lines, smiling widely as our hands clasped together and he spun me around.  
_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

Our eyes locked as our foreheads came in contact and we attempted to regain control of our ragged breathing. I felt a lump rise in my throat and my legs weaken under the intensity of his gaze, burning right through me.

I was vaguely aware of the applause around us as Nick led me off stage, his arm hooked tightly around my waist. His arm served to support me as we exited the ballroom together, walking down the lone hallway.

"I knew you still had it in you." He grinned as soon as we found some privacy in the changing room Taylor had previously used to freshen up for the reception. I rested my back against the closed door, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I had just performed live for the first time since I had decided to go back to producing music and boy did it feel good.

"I can't believe we just did that." I let out a strangled giggle as I realised we had sang a really flirtatious song out there and our behaviour had only served to accentuate the 'sexy' song. "That was awesome." I whispered in response to Nick's arched eyebrows.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He whispered as he stepped towards me so our bodies were pressed together. "For the record, you _totally_ turned me on out there." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Good. Because you definitely returned the favour." I whispered as I closed the gap, colliding our lips in a much needed, long overdue kiss. His tongue immediately found mine and I let him win the passionate battle. A moaned escaped my lips as his hands cupped my breasts through my dress and his capable hands knead the mounds of flesh. His mouth soon left mine and found my neck, nipping softly at the sensitive skin and I struggled to protest as the last bit of my resolve threatened to vanish.

"N-nick!" I gasped, pushing softly at his chest. "It's Joe and Taylor's day." I reminded him with a disappointed sigh.

"I know, baby." His lips covered mine in a soft kiss. "Tonight." He promised with a wink.

"You will be the death of me, Nicholas." I gently scolded, reminding the both of us of just how exhausted we would be after such an eventful day.

"Are you complaining?" He arched his eyebrows and a smirk curled the corner of his lips.

"Definitely not." I whispered. I leaned up to settled a reassuring kiss on his lips and grinned at the man who had put me back together in a snap of his fingers. "You know I love you." I teased, ruffling his curls with the tip of my fingers. I quickly pulled my hand away when I noticed the seriousness and indescribable emotion etched on his features.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered softly, lifting his hand to cup my cheek. "You had so much confidence tonight, up there. You took my breath away..." Although deeply touched by his words I couldn't help the small eye roll I sent him in response to his heart felt speech. "You definitely deserve that contract Hollywood Record has drawn up for you." His eyes twinkled and my eyes wend wide. "They loved the demo. The duet, your songs... everything." I clamped a hand over my mouth as Nick's words sank in. "You know that phone call I had to take earlier?" I nodded. "Well that was my manager. They want us to record the duet. And then they want you to record your solo album as soon as possible."

"Oh my god." I let out through tear filled eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" His brows knitted in concern and I instantly wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, reassuring him that it was exactly what I wanted and so much more.

"Will you-"

"I'll be there. Every step of the way. Whenever you need me." It was his turn to reassure me and I finally let a tear spill over from my glassy eyes.

"I love you so much." I whispered against his neck, dropping a kiss against his skin.

"I love you too." His hands held onto my face as he looked at me with tears of his own. "So much." His lips crashed onto mine and it was obvious we had a lot of emotions bottled up inside us, emotions that needed to be released in a way or another after all we had been through in the past.

"I'm sure your father is looking down at us right now, smiling as proudly as I am right now." His breath tickled my ear as I let my emotions spill out through my tears.

"I know he is." I gave Nick a watery smile as our foreheads come to a rest against each other. "Thank you. For everything."

"Shhhh..." His finger covered my lips and he silenced me with a knee weakening kiss.

**Sooooo... I'm sorry for those who expected more Jaylor moments... but this is a Niley story after all and even if it was Joe and Taylor's day, Niley prevails :P **

**Next chapter is the last and it's all typed up so... you know what to do ;) **

**xoxo**


	29. November 23rd

**Chapter 28: **_**November 23**__**rd**_

"If you want to be the next Bill Gaates, go right ahead! Fulfil the dream you have held on since your childhood." The female wiped the fallen tears angrily. "Just know that I won't be part of that. I'm done. For good." Her tone was firm and the young male felt his heart sink.

"You don't mean that." He whispered into the cold, November, New York air. "You don't mean that." He repeated, his voice shaking with the knot that had appeared in his throat. "You- you're the _first_ woman I-I've chased after." He started, stumbling upon his words. "The _first_ woman I've wanted to leave work for." He continued, gaining an oddly unfamiliar wave of confidence. "The _first_ woman that's stayed long enough in my life so I could fall in love. Deeply in love. And I know you fell in love with me too."

"That's not the point!" The female cut in rudely.

"So I messed up." The male went on, seeming undisturbed by the young woman's outburst. "I had never done half of what I did for you for other women. I never missed work for other women." He mentally ticked off all the information he had stored in his brain. "But most of all, you're the _first _woman who's made me see pass high sales and international dealings... The _first_ woman I let distract me from my work." He shook his head sadly. "But you don't know that, do you? You don't know that my personal life has affected my work for the first time in my life." He sucked in a deep breath. "You don't know that I have angry customers on the line everyday because for _once_ in life I let myself live. You made me live. You made me believe in love."

"I-" He ignored her attempt to speak.

"So I missed _one_ date."

"That's how it starts." The female sniffed. "You miss one date, then you will miss a second one, and a third... and before long, we won't even remember how many you missed because you were too caught up in your work-"

"What do you want from me?" The male questioned, exasperated by the pointless conversation. "What can I do more than promise that it won't happen again?" His hand found hers and he held fast when she tried to pull it away. "I love you, Ronnie, why don't you let yourself believe that?" His tone softened at the sight of the guilt ridden features of the woman he was in love with _on_ and _off_ screen.

"I love you too." The female finally gave in, letting her forehead fall against her lovers'. "And I want you. All of you. The busy business man, the man I fell in love with, the man who forgot _one_ date..." Her voice trailed off and he saw a flicker of a smile cross her face.

"You_ deserve_ to be loved." He reminded her softly. "Never forget that."

The young woman's insecurities washed away as the male embraced her, lovingly, kissing her lips as tenderly as he had ever done.

"I love you, Will." She repeated, as they parted, both looking intensely at one another.

"And cut!" The director yelled and the cast and crew members exploded in loud cheers at the extraordinary performance of the main actors of the movie in making. "That was a wrap!"

"Congratulations guys!!" The crew embraced the young actors, cheering them on as they bowed ceremoniously. The couple earned a round of laughter from their co-starts and co-workers and all knew it was an experience they would never forget. Working alongside the new Brangelina of Hollywood had been quite an experience to every one of them.

* * *

"Remind me why we have _two_ rooms?" Nick dropped a kiss on his girlfriend's neck as she struggled to open the hotel room.

"I needed my own space since you can't seem to comprehend just how much stuff girls need." The door finally squeaked open and the couple entered the spacious room.

"That's true." He conceded. "I don't understand why you need clothes when you're with me." The young man grinned. "We could have saved the company a lot of money."

"Hmmm, because you are just so concerned with helping the film making industry save money." Miley's sarcasm had Nick shaking his head.

"You know I'm right." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"And I also know you have ulterior motives." Miley smirked. "You know, if you wanted me to move in you could have just asked."

"Nah, I didn't find the need to since you just couldn't stay away from me. Not _one_ night!" He smirked at his girlfriend's reddening cheeks. "Not that I minded." He whispered in her ear, circling her waist with his muscular arm. She let out a chuckle and leaned back against him, sighing in content.

"This is so surreal." She stated with a smile. "We just finished filming a movie. _Together_."

_Flashback_

_Nick flipped through the script his manager had sent him, days earlier. After making up for the missed concerts, the young man had finally found the time to settle down and go through his mail. The mail he had received in his new home... A small townhouse situated just mere blocks away from his girlfriend's condo, in central New York City. _

_He scanned over the contract he had been asked to sign and remained in deep thought. It was the first mention of the movie since the weekend he had spent in New Jersey with Miley, months prior. The idea had slipped his mind and no one had reminded him of the impending decision he was bound to make. While knowing just how amazing the opportunity was, he felt inclined to reject the proposition. He felt out of touch with the acting world since he had starred in the third sequel of Camp Rock and knew just how much work he was going to have to put in. He wasn't ready to spend time away from his girlfriend in the wake of their rekindled love. _

_He read over a few lines of the script and laughed at the irony: Miley had been right all along, the Will character resembled him in so many ways. His heart skipped a beat as he read over and over the cast list, his eyes staring widely at the sheet of paper. _

_Male Lead Role: Nick Gray_

_Female Lead Role: Miley Stewart _

"_Miley?" His heart drummed against his ribcage and he was sure he was hallucinating. Miley, his Miley had taken him seriously and had auditioned for the lead female role. He couldn't believe it. _

"_Nick?" And there she was, the blue eyed beauty, entering his home with a wide smile. "Hey." She smiled. Her smile soon disappeared at the sight of Nick's dishevelled appearance. The male stared blankly at the paper before him before looking up at his girlfriend of two months._

"_You auditioned?" He questioned suddenly, his eyes holding great anticipation in the answer to come._

"_No." She laughed as his expression fell. "The company gave me a call." _

"_You- what?" It was too much information, he couldn't read between the lines..._

"_Sign it." She ordered. "I already did." _

"_You – what?" Again, he was left speechless. _

"_Sign it or I will have to make out with the backup actor." She smirked. _

"_Are you for real?" He had finally been pulled out of his daze and he twirled his girlfriend in the air. _

"_I hope so." She giggled. _

"_I love you, I love you, I love you!" Her laughter carried out through the house and the couple marvelled at the happiness they had found together after all they had been through. _

"_I love you." She whispered against his lips. _

_End of Flashback_

"Nick?!" Miley waved her hand in front of his dreamy eyes. "Nick!" Exasperation was heard in her voice.

"Huh? What?"

"We need to get to the hospital. Dani's in labour!" She announced with bright, twinkling eyes. "We have the same birthday!"

"Oh no!" He let out a dramatic sigh. "Another Sagittarius." He held his head. "Let's hope this little girl decides she likes her Uncle Nicky more than her Aunty Miley or I will have to face you two ganging up on me." He shot a glare at the brunette who was laughing at his childish ways.

"Aw _Nicky._ Are you not feeling up to the task of dealing with your niece and me at the same time?"

"You're a hand full on your own, baby." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head as they manoeuvred their way out of the hotel room.

"You wouldn't want it any other way."

"Call me crazy." He huffed.

..................

"Destiny Nicole Gray." Kevin cradled the infant wrapped in a pink blanket and approached Miley, whose eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Did you just-"

"I hope you don't mind, we really wanted to name her after her Aunt." Danielle smiled from her spot on the hospital bed.

"I-" Miley's eyes softened at the sight of the precious little girl. "Hey there. Don't you look like a Destiny?" She questioned the baby girl, tapping the tip of her small nose with the pad of her finger. "She is so beautiful, you guys!" She gushed, unable to restrain her maternal instincts in the emotional moment she knew she would never forget. She let Kevin settle the child in her arms and cradled the little creature close to her chest.

"She has the signature Gray curls." She smiled over at Nick who was closely watching the interaction between Aunt and niece. If they were not exactly aunt and niece, he promised himself he would make it happen one day. Preferably sooner rather than later. A wide smile curled up his lips and he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend of now nine months, peering over her shoulder to take a good look at his niece.

"Here." Miley turned around in his arms and handed the baby to him.

"I-" Nick tried to protest.

"She's your niece. You should be the one holding her." The brunette smiled widely at the sight of Nick's discomfort. She couldn't think of another time when he'd look this adorable, looking all awkward as he tried to cradle the child close to his chest.

"She's your niece too!" He tried to protest at the smirking young woman who responded:

"Not officially."

"I'll make sure that happens soon!" Nick winked at the surprised brunette, priding himself in his capabilities of taking her off guard.

"We'll hold you to that, Nick." Danielle grinned at the exchange and couldn't help butting in.

"Yeah we will." Miley smiled tenderly at the sight of the little baby cuddled in Nick's broad chest. Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to both their foreheads.

Once the original excitement of the new birth and Nick's 'promise' had died down, the visitors decided it was time to let the new addition to Kevin and Danielle's family the chance to get to know her parents.

"That was the best birthday ever!" Miley gushed as soon as they exited the hospital room. "A sight never to forget: you holding a new born." She tried to stifle her giggles as Nick's glare pierced through her. "I'm sorry, okay?" She held her hands up in surrender. "It was just too adorable a sight."

"Miley!" The male growled.

"It's okay, baby." The younger woman teased. "I'll just remember not to let you hold our kids when they are born."

"_Kids_, huh?" He smirked. "How many?"

"Hmmm... how about five?" She played along.

"Yeah!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Let's show Papa and Mama Gray that we can beat the record they set."

"Well let's just hope we can raise them as good as your parents raised all of you." Miley smiled sweetly.

"You know what?" Nick grinned. "I reckon we can do _anything together_."

"Hmmm you do, don't you?"

"I do." He grinned mischievously. "Now, let's go celebrate that birthday of yours."

**The End! **

**A/N okayyyyyyyyy there it was. The final chapter of this story! I'm having mixed feelings about it... I wanted a grand ending but didn't want to risk ending the story the same way I ended my other stories so it considerably narrowed down my options! **

**I would love have your thoughts about this so please let me know!! **

**As of now there won't be a sequel... but who knows? Maybe sometime in the future I'll have some ideas to continue this story in a sequel! We'll see!**

**I was considering taking a break from fanfiction for a while, at least story wise. I may write one shots and short stories but I'm pretty sure I won't be posting any stories any time soon. But then again, I may not be able to resist it :P So again... we'll see ;) I'll make sure I'll let you know if I do start a new story!!**

**Thank you guys so much for all the support! Your enthusiasm completely overwhelmed me and that's probably why I managed to upload new chapters so often, the words just seemed to be pouring out of me!!!**

**To those whom I wasn't able to answer for various reasons I wanted to say thank you so much for ever little comment! You have no idea how you've made me smile and laugh! **

**Thanks again to those who nominated me in the NJKs!! Results will be out tomorrow (Friday) :D**

**xoxo**


	30. AN

Hello my lovely readers :D

Just wanted to let you know I posted two one shots!

Need You Now is a Niley one shot

&

Rocky Friendship and Buried Feelings is a Jemi one shot

I would love for you guys to read them and give me your thoughts :)

xoxo


	31. New Story

Hey... Again! haha.

So... I posted the first chapter to my new story:

Don't Let Go

It's Niley of course... so what are you waiting for? :P

Go check it out!!! (in my profile)

XOXO


	32. Another NEW STORY

Hello my faithful readers!

Yes, I'm back... with a new story!

PERFECTLY IMPERFECT

Summary:

"That day you spilled your coffee on me..." A small smile curled up his lips. "I didn't care that you ruined my 400 dollar Louis Vuitton shirt or that I was going to be late for work. I didn't care because to me it was the biggest blessing. Meeting you." NILEY

Hope you guys will have a look and give me your thoughts!

XOXO


End file.
